Take A Breath
by SilverShadow65
Summary: The girls leave after the guys break their hearts. When they come back, they are stronger, wiser, older, and...they have kids.
1. Tiny Miseries

When You Look Me in the Eyes

**Take A Breath**

The girls leave after the guys break their hearts. When they get back, they are stronger, wiser, older, and…they have kids. Mostly about Musa, I think you get why if you have read my stories. If you recognize the plot of this story, which I am sure you guys don't because it is from Naruto, don't worry because I have asked permission from the person who wrote it, so don't worry. Rated M and doesn't exactly go with the plot of Winx Club itself, romantically speaking. Enjoy…

_**Chapter 1: Tiny Miseries**_

**Musa Pov:**

Just these little tiny miseries. When will they stop? You probably ask what I want to stop. Well I'll tell you.

First he called me annoying.

Then he left me on a bench.

Then he returned.

Then he was kind of lovely.

Then he made me pregnant.

And then he turned me down.

Well, how I feel? For a year when he used to call me annoying and I didn't mind…I had such a crush.

As he left me on a bench…I was kind of sad.

As he became kind and lovely…I felt happy.

As he made me pregnant…I was kind of mad and furious.

Now you could picture my mood better with rage.

Just great.

Yes, I am pregnant with HIS kid and it just started at a little Aflea party.

_Flashback…_

_It was all of us…Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Layla, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, and Riven were together with the other Aflea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower people, celebrating the end of Baltor._

_It was really cool. The music was pumping loud, and dance floor was in the middle so people were dancing like crazy. People were actually brining drinks in and the teachers didn't mind at all. Well that was only because they started drinking themselves because some people spiked their drinks._

_All of the guys were flirting with the girls as usual, but surprisingly they also flirted with the Cloud Tower girls too._

_Over the years, we have grown up to look very beautiful, but we were still the same normal people…same Winx Club everyone knew. We always fell over heals when our guys were around too. I know, after so long you'd think you would get used to it, but not for us. We felt true love for them and so did they…or so we thought._

_Riven stopped being so foolish around me and actually opened up to me._

_Brandon finally figured out that he didn't need to be royalty to be himself around Stella._

_Sky was always protective to Bloom and told her how he felt everyday about her._

_Helia was always se gentle around Flora and he drew pictures of her and showed them to her._

_Timmy saw the side that was un-logical and found out that Tecna was more than just some computer, but actually a real person._

_Nabu saw his future wife the way he wanted to and not just some woman that he was meant to betrothed._

_Trust._

_We trusted them, all of them. It was then we began to consume the alcohol, like 2 or 3 glasses and already we were getting a little tipsy. All of us were doing it, as well as the other people. We were a little drunk, but we could still see what was going on and how to deal with our minds. We trusted them._

_We also trusted them as they took us home, to Red Fountain. Each of them had their own rooms next to each other; Saladin gave them their own rooms after the Baltor incident. Even Nabu had his own little room to stay over at, since he helped out with their missions. Since we were a bit drunk, they offered us to stay in their rooms._

_I remembered the kind of guilty look in his eyes, but dismissed it as nothing. Well and the rest I hope you know that you don't get pregnant by only sleeping at someone's house._

_We were tipsy but we knew what they did and they did it because we really loved them. Trust did this to us. It made us blind, blind to see through the fake smiles or through the fake love._

_The day after, in the morning, the guys thought we were still asleep, grabbed something from the floor headed to the door at 11 o'clock. Only I wasn't lazy and stood up to peer through the little gap between the door. The 6 of them stood in front of their doors, fully clothed and held up each of the bras. To be specific our bras. _

_It was then I started to remember the first time Riven saw my bra by accident in my room. Boy was that embarrassing. But my attention triggered again and was then replaced by shock. _

_What were they doing? "I won the bet," Brandon said unusually quiet. Could this be regret in his eyes as he starred at the orange bra in his hands? My eyes watered as I looked at my red bra in Riven's hands. I suddenly felt embarrassed and offended, he was pulling my pride through a puddle of dirt._

"_No, I won the bet," said Sky._

"_No way, I did," said Nabu._

"_I think we all did guys," said Helia, raising the bras higher._

_I couldn't understand what they were doing at first. My love for Riven was keeping me blind for the moment. I even thought it was a spell or a dream I was seeing. I tried using a spell to break the one that was happening right now._

_Nothing…nothing happened, this was real. My eyes started to water. No this couldn't be…this can't be real._

_They were talking quietly and I even had to hide once because Riven kept glancing in my direction sometimes. Did I see sorrow? His face was emotionless but could I see something more in his violet orbs? _

_They just played with us, nothing more. Just a simple bet. "I'm going to bang Musa and then I'll win the bet." Nothing more like that, only the bet, not me, not my feelings. _

_I couldn't take it anymore, so I clothed myself, transformed into my Enchantix, and jumped out of the window to knock onto Tecna's window. 2 seconds later, the pink haired girl opened her window, with a blanket around her small frame. I told her everything and she couldn't believe it. Tecna opened the door a bit, and jerked back as she saw her light purple bra in Timmy's hands. "Why Timmy," she mouthed. Her eyes watered, but they didn't have time. _

_After Tecna dressed, we flew to Stella, Bloom, Layla, and Flora's rooms and showed them the same. They couldn't believe it either. There in their hands were our bras while showing it off. _

_Tears. Tears were streaming down all of our faces as we dressed, transformed, and flew outside back to Alfea. We gave them our innocence, our everything…all for a bet. How much would they get? Pride? Money? How could we fall for them? I thought they loved us. And the worst thing was we really loved them. Why was this happening?_

_MMMMM_

_The next day we had class. Avalon's class was always hard, but for some reason it was even harder to concentrate that day. Gee, I wonder what it was…we were learning about potions. All of us could not concentrate what so ever. Usually Stella would be looking at her nails, but that day she was actually paying attention, well sort of. While testing the potions, Bloom accidentally dropped a test tube and it shattered everywhere._

_It reminded me of us… broken, shattered, confused, and fallen._

_We got back to our dorms and found out that the guys were on a mission in Magix. Normally we would groan that they could not come over after class, but this time we said nothing at all, just glad that they were away. We decided not to talk to them until after they were back, and yes…we were going to talk to them._

_So we waited at the gates of Red Fountain until they returned, chilling out behind some trees in the shade. We were tired, for it had been a long day of school and the sun was finally setting in the sky. We were ready to leave when we saw them coming in their ship. We ran towards the hanger, but immediately stopped when we saw what we saw. Girls. Girls were clinging onto them as if they were couples. We watched in disgust as the girls were giggling and the guys were laughing. As they were getting closer, we ran as fast as we could and flew back to Alfea and cried our eyes out some more._

_We didn't want to see them at all. We even asked Faragonda to give us some extra classes, any way for an excuse to not see them. We never called them, but what was even more surprising was that they didn't bother to call us too._

_After a couple of days Flora and Bloom started to get dizzy and sick, but they tried to shrug it off as if it were nothing. They had to skip class because they started to feel really bad._

_And then things started to happen to me. I felt dizzy and out of control. I even tried to use a healing spell, but nothing happened, it felt internal. And then finally Tecna, Layla, and Stella felt sick as well._

_Realizing that something was definitely up, Griselda took us to see Ofelia. Ofelia didn't understand what was happening to us either, but then she remembered about the party a couple of days ago. It was a long shot, but she made us take pregnancy tests. We were pregnant. Ofelia called Faragonda in._

"_After your pregnancy tests, all of you were signaled positive," said Faragonda sadly. She didn't think we would do such a thing till we were married. Love blinds you to do crazy things. All of our faces had shock slapped across them. How did we all get pregnant? Is that even possible?_

"_All of you were on your ovulation cycle when it happened. I am sorry, but you girls should have been more protective in a situation like that," said Ofelia. "Of course, there are ways of getting rid of the child." Signaling abortion._

"_We can't change the past, but we can change your future," said Faragonda. We thought long and hard. We loved them, even after what they did to us, we still did. Getting rid of their child would be a horrible thing to do._

"_No, I want to keep my child,' said Flora. "Even if it means he will not want it, I still want it." We nodded as well. I know I couldn't just let a child die, even if it was his._

"_Well, as you girls know, you can not raise it here on Alfea grounds," said Faragonda, thinking of the hysteria that would go on._

"_I don't even think they should be here on Magix," snarled Griselda. I gave her a dirty look, but she didn't noticed._

"_Honestly, I have to agree with Griselda. You girls should not be here when they are born. That means you will have to leave some where else where you will be secrete," said Faragonda. We were all surprised that we had to leave Magix just because we were going to have a baby._

"_What about Earth?" asked Griselda._

"_No, I still want them to continue there training as a fairy. I suggest Linphea," replied Faragonda._

"_Linphea?" said Stella._

"_Linphea is a place of life and nature, a perfect place to raise children and train them yourselves," said Faragonda._

"_No I think it's a great idea. My parents can support us there and help us out. They won't mind, trust me," said Flora._

"_Will we ever come back Ms. Faragonda?" asked Bloom._

"_Yes, I will give you five years to give birth to your children and raise them until the are young enough to understand their powers. You will come back to Alfea in five years or I will personally say that all of you have died tragically after a mission that went wrong. Is that understood?" Faragonda said again. We nodded our heads. Personally I can't see why we couldn't raise them here, but then I wouldn't want the rumors to be spread around. Then that got me thinking._

"_Ms. Faragonda, before we leave I would like to ask you a favor," I said. She looked at me with concern and the in continued. "Could you please tell no one about this? Especially the guys…I don't want them to know what happened to us." The others nodded their heads in agreement. Just talking about them made me feel weird, just thinking about him made me feel…unwanted. _

_I then felt a dark presence in the room while we were still talking. I didn't know what it was but I felt as though someone was watching us the whole time, so I turned around only to see no one there; boy I was losing it. I looked at Ms. Faragonda and she looked a little confused too, but only for the time being because she just shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Then she continued to speak to reply to my question._

"_I will keep the truth from them, you may count on me for that. So it's settled then. I may not be your mentor in the future, but I am now. I want you to come back in five years," Faragonda said again. "Every month I want a full update report on everything that is happening, just to make sure that all of you are safe." All of us nodded. "No go and pack your things, I will have a transportation spell waiting in my office."_

"_Now get going," said Griselda hastily. Boy she was mad that day. We left the room and walked up to the dorms._

_We were silent while walking. I even heard Layla sniffle a bit. Each of us packed our things in our bags. I took my favorite CD's and all of my music things. I didn't realize how much stuff I really had. I had to use a miniaturize spell to smash it all in… now I know how Stella felt. I wonder how many spells she had to use…_

_All of us met in the main room after, with Bloom holding her scrapbook in her hands._

"_You guys, I don't know if you really want to, but I have pictures of us. And by us I mean us and our guys," she said. Bloom passed out photos of us from a couple of months ago. I looked at mine and Riven was carrying me bridal style and my arms were over his neck. I quickly looked at the other's pictures before they stuffed them in their bags with their other things._

_Brandon had his strong arms around Stella, as he cradled her, and Stella's hands were touching his ever so slightly. They were sitting down on the floor just enjoying each other's company. They were also laughing and smiling._

_Flora and Helia almost looked like they were dancing. Her hand was in his and Flora's back was facing the picture except her face, which was smiling like a little kid in a candy store. His hand was around her waist and his face was kissing her forehead gently._

_Bloom's picture looked a lot like Stella's, except they were standing up and holding each other. Their arms were more intertwined with each other's. _

_Of course the two smart people would be the ones holding a book in their picture. Tecna and Timmy were both holding a book with their hands touching each other's. Timmy had his arm around her and she was touching his hand._

_Nabu was kissing Layla's cheek, while she was giggling. His finger was right under her chin and her hands were on his shoulders._

_All of them took their pictures and stuffed them in their bags quickly. We still loved them, we couldn't help it. Even if we had to look at that picture every day, I think it would make us stronger as we grew. Determination would be the thing that would keep us alive, and stay the good friends that we are._

_So we packed our things and headed out. We got the usual things…money, clothes, makeup, personal items, and toiletries. Oh yeah, the good stuff. We got our stuff and headed down to Faragonda's office. Some of the girls looking out of their doors were wondering what the hell we were doing._

_We slowly knocked on her door. Griselda opened it wand we walked inside only to see a huge transportation column in the middle of the room._

"_This is it girls. I have contacted Flora's parents and they said everything is fine. I will await you back in five years. Good luck and be safe. And take caution…I just got word that the witches have escaped from Lake Fortress of Light and are seeking for revenge. Be very well aware of that."_

"_What are we going to do about our training Ms. Faragonda? We can't train ourselves properly as anyone else would do it," said Bloom._

"_I will be sending a teacher to Linphea to train you. And, as you probably might not know, Flora's mother, Lacey, was in fact an alumna here from Alfea. She majored in potions which she will be teaching you," said Faragonda. I looked at Flora and she kind of blushed. I for sure never knew that about her. "She will also be helping you with your pregnancy." _

"_We call her Mother Nature back on Linphea," said Flora, almost laughing a little. "She is really great with kids and helps other mothers out when they are pregnant too."_

"_Well good luck girls, and be safe. Remember all that you know and what I taught you. but most of all…be safe," Faragonda said again._

_We walked through the portal and landed right in front of Flora's house, tree house I should say…_

End Flashback:

So here we are on Linphea living in a really tall tree house type thing by ourselves and pregnant. At least we still have each other. It's already the second month of our pregnancy and I have never in my life felt so sick.

I wish I hadn't been so stupid.

I wish I hadn't drunk so much that one night to at least have some common sense.

I wish he'd hadn't used me so.

I wish he were here holding me in his arms, like nothing had ever happened.

I wish he hadn't made that stupid bet with the other guys.

I wish I would just stop loving him… but I can't.

I wish this nightmare would just end.

I wish.

A lot of things have happened in my life, this being one of them, which have torn my heart and me completely. My mother dying will always be the first, but this incident goes second on the list.

Why?

Why this pain that I go through?

Why these tiny miseries?

**End Pov.**

_Flashback:_

"_So, what did you get Darcy?" said an icy voice as Darcy appeared from nowhere._

"_The Red Fountain guys totally knocked up their girls and now they are going to be gone for five years on Linphea," Darcy replied as she got back from spying on them while all of them were talking in the infirmary._

"_Now way, that's priceless. So what now?" asked Stormy._

"_We wait…" said Icy._

"_What are you crazy? All of them will be weak, we should get them now while we still have a chance," said Stormy._

"_Don't you see? They are pregnant… which means they will have children. Children for us to take when they are born," said Icy._

"_You want their children?" asked Darcy, still remembering the look Musa gave when she turned around and looked right at her when she was invisible. Musa felt her there._

"_Yes! Don't you want to control the child of the Dragon Fire? All of them will be extremely powerful and ours for the taking. Once we get rid of the Winx Club, their children will be ours and we'll raise them to become like us. And besides, and couple of years is plenty of time for us to train and get better to stop them," said Icy, thinking logically._

"_Now that is smart," said Darcy._

"_My point exactly, now come on…we have training to do."_

End Flashback…

_**Wow guys, that was interesting. Now normally I am not the type of person who likes reading stories about people who get pregnant, but I did it anyways to teach people a lesson about it. **_

_**I totally made up everything about Flora's mother, including her name. So if anyone actually knows any info on that… most appreciated, thank you**_

_**It is very dramatic, I know, but if you don't like it, then don't read it. Simple as that. It will get better and I guarantee you will love the story about love and relationships and how the Winx Club will survive their first child. Please continue to read. What will happen during the pregnancy? What will happen in five years? What will their children be like?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	2. This is Your Life

Chapter 2: Magic in My Heart _Chapter 2: This is Your Life_

She was sitting next to a little river near the house. Her feet were hanging in the fresh water as she watched the birds singing and the grass moving after every breeze. She was watching her belly; it was growing rapidly. She was already in the 6th month of her pregnancy and she was showing as well as the others. Musa smiled as she thought about the first 4 months, which were really bad. Between mood swings, throwing up, hunger and restless nights, they always found their ways for training and learning new spells. They wouldn't give up on their training just because they were pregnant, but now they had to stop. She herself had decided to end their training until they'd give birth. Sure the trainer was pretty good and all, but she was no Faragonda.

She was thinking about him, like she used to do. Musa really loved Riven. Without even thinking about it, she would whisper randomly his name; that went for the others too. After they really got to talking and getting to know each other, she thought that they would be together forever. She took out the picture of them together that was in her pocket. It was a little crumpled and damaged, but she still took care of it.

She was humming a song that her dad wrote to her mom a long time ago, Magic in My Heart, as she was making her way back to the house.

Flora, Layla, and Tecna were walking down the little stone road and waved to her. Musa chuckled and waited for them to catch up. They were talking for a while when they saw Stella and Bloom as well. The sun was setting and the moon began to rise at the same time, giving a very beautiful image.

All of them walked silently to the house and prepared their dinner for the night. They finished eating, cleaned up and went outside to see the stars. Each of them lay down next to each other and looked up and stared at the wonders the sky was showing them. That is all they were doing…watching the sky, full of stars and silently asking if there was someone up there, if there was something to live for. As if their unborn children could here them, they started kicking. They all chuckled and went to bed.

It was Musa's turn to write Ms. Faragonda a letter that they did once a month. She lay in her bed and continued to write. _She could have had a cell phone, but no…_

As always she just told her about their conditions, training and work. Never would she write how much she missed Riven, or any of the girls missed them. No she wouldn't show weakness again. She had a reason to be strong, strong for her child, their child. Even if Riven wouldn't want it, she would protect it.

She called her father everyday too. So did the other girls, of course. When she first told him that she was pregnant, she, never before in her life, had heard so many curse words in one sentence. She wished she could have seen his face when he blew up like that; it probably turned all red and would have been priceless.

Stella's father did the exact same thing. Yelling and screaming was just common in that family. Her mother, on the other hand, couldn't have been prouder of Stella, which was incredulously weird. Stella figured the only reason her mother was proud of her was because she was in opposition of her father. Boy was that an endless fight to hear on the phone.

Bloom told her parents, or her Earth parents, the very next day. They were a little confused, as if she was telling them some sort of joke, but then congratulated her weakly. Her father was a little upset though and told her to grow up next time and to be the better person. She cried that night.

Tecna told her parents and they thought she had gone crazy. They told her that it was illogical for her to be pregnant at her age and that she had her numbers mixed up or something. It was hard for Tecna to get it through her parents that she was truly and indeed pregnant. It honestly took them a month to figure out that she was telling her the truth, but that was only after Tecna had sent a picture of the way she looked after a month and showed them the schematics of two heartbeats of her body.

Layla's parents freaked out. They didn't expect a grandchild so soon, because of their age themselves, and the third seat to the throne. Her mother was more furious than her father, surprisingly. She said that a princess shouldn't have been sleeping around like that. What freaked them out the most, though, was when she told them that it was Nabu that did it; it was like the end of the universe or something. Her mother was the one that set them up as well.

Well all of them had one thing in common…it was either that you are stupid or what were you thinking. And all of them agreed with Faragonda in deciding for them to live on Linphea for a while. Of course they agreed. They also asked them to tell no one, no one at all, especially if the boys ask or talk about them. They agreed, and certainly would not want to let it get out that the Winx Club was pregnant.

She looked at her clock; it was getting late. She would finish the letter tomorrow after her their checkup with Lacey. Lacey was a wonderful person and knew how to handle every situation that they were going through.

Now she knew why Faragonda and Flora said that she would be perfect during their pregnancy. Lacey didn't even get too mad when she found out that Flora was pregnant. I guess that when Lacey was Flora's age, she also got pregnant with her boyfriend. Luckily they both got married instead of being some sort of bet.

Musa sighed, closed the notebook with music notes all over it, and shut off her light and drowned in her sleep waiting for the next day.

MMMMM

_Flashback:_

_The guys went to Alfea to talk with Ms. Faragonda. Faragonda sat at her desk and Griselda was standing right next to her. Faragonda and Griselda had a really distasteful look upon their faces, and the guys were actually kind of scared._

"_Uh Ms. Faragonda, we haven't seen much of the girls lately and we were wondering if you knew where they have been?" asked Sky. Faragonda knew what they had done to them, for Bloom told her in private, and sort of glared at them._

"_I sent them on a mission," she replied plainly, trying not to make so much eye contact, while looking at some notes._

"_What kind of mission? And why weren't we informed to go with them?" asked Brandon._

"_Sorry, but I can not tell you. It is a secret mission that only they will be on. They asked me specifically not to tell anyone, especially you," she said again._

"_When are they coming back?" asked Timmy._

"_I don't know," she said, lying to their faces._

"_Are they even coming back?" asked Riven, deciding to ask a stupid question as he was getting really annoyed._

"_No," said Griselda, totally lying. Griselda also knew what they had done and she was not going to let her brightest students be taken down by these boys. Faragonda looked at an amused Griselda and decided that it was ok that she had said no._

"_Can you at least tell us what the mission is about, even just a little information?" asked Helia._

"_I am sorry, but I have already told you too much. You are dismissed from my office," Faragonda said coldly._

_They left with Riven slamming the door._

_End Flashback:_

The guys were sitting at a Magix eating area, eating some lunch while enjoying themselves. They were out of school, but Saladin gave them jobs as instructors at Red Fountain for the time being. They went on missions and helped the young kids to show them how things work and get the job done. All of them had apartments next to each other in Magix that were really nice and had a great view. They were on a lunch break watching the busy streets.

"That kid of yours is really starting to bug me Sky," said Riven while taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey it's not my fault he is one of my students. You're just going to have to get over it Riven," replied Sky.

"The day Riven gets over anything is the day I cut my hair," joked Nabu.

"Very funny, but seriously, that little shit is getting on my nerves. Do something about it or I will, and we all know how that will end if I do something," Riven said again, talking about the freshman at Red Fountain under Sky's supervision.

"Fine, I'll talk to the kid. Just don't send anyone to Magix Hospital yet man. We are getting excellent training ourselves by doing this," said Sky

"For what?" asked Timmy.

"I don't know, I was trying to make up an excuse for Riven to shut up for once in his life. But it keeps us at Red Fountain and I don't know about you guys but I am certainly not ready to take the throne just yet," said Sky.

"Oh yeah, because it would totally be a shame being a king on the most prosperous planet in the world," said Brandon sarcastically.

"You guys know what I mean, I do not want to see my parents any time soon," he said. "All they would do is talk about my future, plans for Eraklyon, and if I have a bride yet…" he silently sort of silenced himself after those words left his mouth.

"That's the real reason," said Helia, leaving the mood down for everyone. "You're waiting for _her_ to come back." Sky didn't want to look them in the eyes.

"I think that is the reason for all of us," said Brandon kind of quiet, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. None of them wanted to admit it but all of them were staying at Red Fountain because they were waiting for _them_ to come back. It was still their last year at Alfea, so they had to come back during that time…right? That was the true and the real reason why all of them stayed in Magix.

"How long has it been?" asked Riven.

"6 months and two days," said Timmy.

"Why would Faragonda send the girls on a mission with out us?" asked Nabu, still remembering when he went to Tides to talk about Layla to her parents. They said nothing to him, only giving him a disgusted look. In fact, her parents said and did the same exact thing as Faragonda did. He just didn't understand anymore.

"I don't know man, but this place just isn't the same without them here," replied Brandon, looking around Magix.

Magix had become quieter without the Winx Club around and some how very uncomforting. Everyone was kind of dull and not as peppy. Usually morning commute topics would be about how the Winx Club did another thing to save the universe…but no such luck came to mind anymore. Now…Magix just wasn't the same. Even people sometimes came up to them, asking them where they had gone. All they could do was nod their head no and say that they will be back soon. It just wasn't the same…there was nothing.

No laughing, no smiles, nothing.

No Bloom.

No Stella.

No Musa.

No Tecna.

No Flora.

No Layla.

No more joy.

"When do you think they'll come back?" asked Helia, still not believing what Griselda had said.

"I don't know, probably never," said Riven smugly.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I said to Saladin that I would stay as long as I wanted too, and that is just what I am going to do," said Sky, referring that he would stay by Red Fountain until the girls arrived back.

Silence fell among them as they continued to eat and watch the blue covered sky filled with clouds above them and thought about the future.

BBBBB

"Stella! Would you hurry up! We are going to be late with Lacey!" yelled Layla as Stella was doing her makeup.

"Well excuse me! Beauty and perfection don't form in two seconds ya know!" replied Stella. Layla sighed and went out of the door.

"So where is she?" asked Musa.

"Doing her makeup of course, what else?" said Layla.

"I am right here! Jeez! You people really need to be more patient!" said Stella coming out of the door

"Well you were taking like an hour!" said Layla.

"Guys, guys, guys, calm down. My mother won't mind, really. Let's go now and hurry and we will be on time," said Flora. They walked a little down the road to Flora's parents house and saw Lacey in the front waiting for them.

"Hello girls. My, you girls are looking bigger and bigger every day, aren't you?" said Lacey.

"Don't remind me," said Stella looking down at her stomach. Lacey chuckled.

"It's ok, practically all women go through it. Come inside to the baby room," she said as the others followed. Inside the room, it looked like a hospital.

"Now who wants to go first?" she asked.

"I will," said Bloom.

"Now, you girls are still sure that you do not want to know the gender of you child," she said.

"No mom, we don't want to know. We want it to be a surprise, and don't you tell us either," replied Flora. Lacey lifted up Blooms shirt and Lacey put her hands on her stomach. She said a spell and opened her eyes.

"Your child is doing great Bloom. Very healthy, is looking excellent, and it is a"-

"Don't you dare say it Lacey!" yelled Bloom while covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh! But why? People should know the type of child they are going to have the rest of their lives," replied Lacey.

"As you can see, my mother does not like surprises at all," said Flora, smiling at her mother.

"Well I don't need someone to tell me what my baby is going to be!" said Stella.

"Here we go," said Tecna.

"She will be a girl! She will have long beautiful blond hair, brown beautiful eyes, and we will go shopping together every day. She will have my fashion sense, of course, and she will be gorgeous!" said Stella. All of the girls rolled their eyes and started to laugh a little. "Yes, she will be perfect."

"Knowing your luck you'll probably get a boy," said Musa while the other girls laughed.

"You can know right now if you want to," teased Lacey.

"No way, I am sticking with my friends on this one," said Stella.

"Well Stella, how about you next?" she said. Stella simply nodded and lifted up her shirt as Lacey put her hands on her large belly. "You are doing excellent too Stella."

"Well with you by our side Lacey, I don't really see how any of them could get hurt,' said Bloom. Lacey merely smiled and checked the rest of the girls. All of them were good to go as well.

"Have you girls thought of names yet?" she asked.

"I have thought of some," said Flora.

"Me too," said Musa.

"Well go ahead, spit them out. What are you thinking?" Lacey asked again.

"Not going to tell you Lacey," smirked Musa.

"Neither am I," said Flora.

"Oh come on! You girls just won't let me do or know anything these days," she said.

"Well who came up with your name Lacey?" asked Layla

"My mother of course. She always loved how the vines laced around together, making them look twisted."

"Well I'll tell you one thing… I was going to name, if it was a girl, her Melody, but how lame would that sound? 'And now introducing… Princess Melody of Melody!' Lame!" joked Musa making the girls laugh. "But I do have other things in mind."

"So what are we going to do today, Lacey?" asked Tecna.

"Well, I am going to show you how to take care of a child, and then to brush you girls back on your Alfea training, some potions that you can make with the plants around you."

"At least we are not training for real this time. That _Ms. Alvarez_ chick Faragonda sent was getting on my nerves," said Stella.

"Stella, I think any teacher gets on your nerves," said Tecna.

"True…maybe it was because of my mood swings."

"Hey, it's ok. I didn't like her either," said Musa.

"Yeah, like how you _accidentally_ hit her with that spell," said Bloom.

"I still think her spell backfired and hit herself in head," replied Musa.

"Yeah, and then she was out cold for three days," said Layla.

"I don't know why you girls make fun of her, she was a really nice woman," said Lacey.

"Please, you only liked her because she wouldn't stop complimenting on your garden," said Flora.

"That may be, but you better start liking her because once you girls give birth, she'll be coming straight back her to train you again," said Lacey

"We'll just give her the same hell as we did last time," said Layla.

"Ok, enough gossiping. Let's get to your potions and then later we'll have dinner at my place tonight…my treat," said Lacey as they went outside.

FFFFF

"I can't believe I actually learned something," said Stella while looking at her orange mixture. Lacey was making dinner in the kitchen and the girls were in Flora's old room.

"My mother usually puts two and two together. Whether she told you or not, she actually taught you how to make good sick remedies and medicines for the baby," said Flora.

"Well this will definitely be going down my child's throat if it starts coughing," replied Stella. Bloom got a little jolt of excitement. Everyone turned to look at her.

"It's ok guys, it is just kicking," smiled Bloom. "Go on, feel it." The girls felt Bloom's stomach and felt the little kicks of a tiny foot. The girls smiled. Then for some reason the girls became sad, each of them sitting there quietly, thinking of their children…and then their fathers. Each of the felt their stomachs and began thinking about what they had discussed today. Is it a boy or a girl? What will it look like?

"What do you think they'll look like?" asked Layla

"Like us of course," said Tecna.

"Will they look like them?" asked Flora.

"Don't talk about them," said Musa.

"I know, I know, but when we go back, they are going to see some similarities," replied Flora.

"We avoid them as much as possible when we go back," said Musa. "Who knows? Maybe all of them left Magix already."

"They probably already forgot about us anyway," said Layla.

"Probably still lingering with some sluts at night clubs or something," said Stella, checking her nails quietly.

"Can we change the subject?" asked Bloom as she started to form tears in her eyes. "This whole day I haven't thought about him once until now. Can we just…just stop?"

"I think that is a good idea," said Musa as she put a hand on her shoulder, forming tears herself. "We still have a long way to go guys, just think about now and not the future." On that cue, Flora's little sister Rose walked in and gave Flora a big hug.

"Hey Flora! Glad to see you joining us for dinner!" Rose said.

"Oh hey Rose, I didn't see you come in," Flora said, whipping a tear from her eye.

"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Flora tried to put on a smile for her little sister. She would have told her the truth, but she was just too young to understand.

"Oh ok. So what are your names for the baby?" Rose asked.

"Did mom send you in here?"

"Maybe…"

"I knew it. Look, I am not telling anyone. I haven't even told my friends yet," said Flora.

"It's true," said Musa.

"And they also haven't told me anything. Besides, we have only three months to go, I think you can wait for that short of time," said Flora

"Don't remind me," said Stella, thinking of the pain.

"You know my mom can give you guys pain spells, right?" said Rose.

"I know, still just thinking about it…"

"I think dinner is almost ready guys. You should head out," said Rose, leaving the room. The room fell silent again. Everyone knew what each other were thinking.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" asked Stella.

"Who knows Stella, who knows," said Musa.

"I hope not," said Layla, knowing that she would see him again because he resided on Tides. "I will convince my parents one way or another…" she sort of whispered to herself.

"We are going to be gone for five years…I think they would have left by that time," said Tecna.

"Then they are probably already gone then. Last year was their last year at Red Fountain," said Flora.

"Good, I hope that they are as far away as possible from Magix. I never want to see him again," said Bloom, knowing deep down she did want to see him again.

"At least we still have each other girls," said Flora. That put a little tiny smile on their faces.

"We sure do Flo, we sure do," smiled Musa, feeling her baby kick as well.

This is your life…are you who you want to be?

_**Well that was chapter two. Good right? Well I hope so. I hope you guys are enjoying it. It is actually kind of depressing, but I still think it is good for all of the people who like that kind of stuff.**_

_**Again, Flora mom stuff is totally made up…so don't get too mad if it sounds completely stupid.**_

_**And OMG! Seriously guys, half of my reviews were only asking if I could put in more Stella action in the story. I like Stella, I really do, so she WILL be in the story. She is definitely the humor of the story, so she will always have her say in things. You saw in the second chapter what it was like. Trust me, I was not going to have Musa narrate the whole story, how boring would that be?**_

_**But yeah, this is the way it goes…hope you enjoyed it and look for the third chapter coming up soon!!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	3. Meant To Live

Chapter 3: Meant to Live Chapter 3: Meant to Live

The girls were still living in their house with all of their bellies hanging out everywhere. They had probably learned everything there was to know about being a mother, not to mention potions. Lacey put in a few spell lessons here and there, but nothing was like the great Alfea teachers. Musa felt like puking again but this time not because of her pregnancy, but because she was afraid. She didn't want to go back to Magix.

They had 5 years to raise their children and come back, face _them _and pretend to be happy when they see the boys. They would probably be with wives or girlfriends, kissing them, not knowing that the children they'll bring with them would be theirs, and IF they knew at all. Will they even know that it is there child? Would they even recognize them?

Who even knows? They might not even be there at all. Ha, yeah right. News will come back that the Winx Club have returned and all of them will take the next bus to come see them and rub in their faces of the wonderful lives they have and all of the beautiful women they can get.

She was washing dishes, while listening to some music, when she heard Stella whining a little, "Can we please do something? I am so bored right now."

Musa turned around and saw Stella lying on the couch, her belly in the air, while looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression on her face. It actually looked quite funny.

"We could take a look at the gardens down by the river. The plants are brand new and the flowers are beautiful," said Flora with a little plant in her hands, examining it.

"Anything but just laying around doing nothing," said Stella.

"I don't know guys, we are due in a week or sooner. I don't think we should risk being far away from Flora's parents house," said Bloom. Musa looked at Bloom, noticing that she did have a point. Then she looked at Bloom's figure; Bloom always seemed to have the biggest stomach out of everyone and she didn't know why. All she did know was that it was way bigger than anyone else's…

"Oh come on, what harm is it to go see some flowers?" said Stella. Bloom, realizing that their was in fact no way to get through to Stella's head, they decided to go down to the river to check out the new garden.

"Now it is a more of a secluded area. Only my parents and some other people know about the garden, so it is actually a privilege that we are seeing it," reminded Flora.

"Cool," said Musa. They walked a little and found the river. Right next to it were some shrubs that you could move and a trail could soon be seen.

"Here it is," said Flora with a smile upon her face. The scene was absolutely gorgeous and it was definitely a great idea to go. They were kind of on a hill that you could look down from, but from below on the ground, you probably could not even see them "Go on guys, check it out."

All of them explored the wondrous flowers and plants and smelled the fruity sensations. It was simply amazing and a way better thing to do than just sit around the house. All of them were off on there own, wandering around and just looking at things, except Tecna. She stopped and noticed something far off from where they were.

"No way," said Tecna's voice from behind. They turned towards her and noticed that she was looking out in the distance and not at the gorgeous plants that were all around her.

"What is it Tecna?" asked Bloom noticing Tecna's widened eyes as she pointing her arm out in a far direction. Each of them was a little confused as to what she was doing.

"Maybe she left her computer or something," said Stella, suddenly feeling a little uneasy. But as the good friends that they were, they stood beside her and saw what she was looking at. Six guys were walking through the fields. It was _them_. They could not believe what their eyes were telling them. All of them could feel the tears welling up in there eyes already.

"What are they doing here?" asked Layla, freaking out.

"A mission it looks like," suggested Tecna, thinking she was going crazy.

"A mission? I thought they were out of school!" said Musa.

"Guys…" said Stella faintly, but not loud enough for them to hear.

"They have students with them," said Flora, noticing the freshmen.

"What does that mean? Why would they come here? Do they know that we are here?" said Bloom.

"Did Faragonda spill on us?" asked a worried Layla.

"No way, Faragonda would never do that to us," added Musa.

"Guys…"

Each of them stared at their respective boyfriends, or ex-boyfriends, for a while. All of them started blushing heavily, and they didn't even know why. Just the thought of them being on the same planet was making them feel sick. The tears rolled down their cheeks, each of them still thinking of that horrible morning when they saw them holding up their bras, thinking of the bet rather than the wonderful moment.

"I miss him," said Flora.

"Don't talk about them," said Musa, trying to get Riven out of her head.

"Yeah," agreed Layla.

"I sorry, it's just that I can't help it," explained Flora.

Guys!" screamed Stella for the third time.

"Yes Stella?" said Bloom.

"I think I just watered the plants!" yelled Stella, noticing that her water broke.

"Somebody grab her!" yelled Flora, as Stella started losing the strength in her legs.

"I never wanted it to happen like this!" screamed Stella. They were somewhat far away from Lacey's house. Stella screamed. "Why does it hurt so much?!"

"You are contracting Stella, you need to breath in and out. We have to get her to my mother and fast. She is already starting to feel the pain," said Flora.

"I thought you said I wouldn't feel any pain!"

"Well that was before we were so far away from my mother's house to get you a pain spell," said Flora in a rush. Stella held her stomach and started to sweat. "Help me carry her guys!"

"Isn't there a near by hospital or something!" screamed Stella.

"You know we don't have hospitals on Linphea."

"Well why the hell not!" cursed Stella, as Layla, Musa, Bloom, and Tecna grabbed her arms and legs. Flora was telling them what to do in the mean time. They never actually heard Stella cuss in a long time…but now was a good time too.

"Ready guys? Let's heave!" shouted Musa as they carried her to the destination.

SSSSS

The guys were on Linphea on a mission to show the students the different types of plants that you should not to mess with. They were also showing them the types of plants that could save a teammates life when needed. But poor Helia was having a horrible time. The place, the whole planet, just reminded him of Flora and how much he truly missed her. He didn't say much on the whole trip, and the guys noticed it, but they kept quiet.

All of a sudden, they heard screams and cries coming from the south direction. Each of them looked around and didn't see anyone, but Brandon started to freak out a little; the screams sounded familiar.

"What the hell is that?" cried one of the freshmen, totally freaking out.

"Shut up you stupid kid, it's probably nothing," said Riven, looking around himself.

"It's probably just some Siren Flowers…Linphea is known for having a lot of flowers that scream to draw people toward them and eat them," explained Timmy, leaving the freshmen even more freaked out. "I just didn't know that they still existed."

"Don't let them eat me!" cried another, hiding behind Sky's back. Sky rolled his eyes.

"If you don't pay attention to them then they won't eat you! Will all of you get a grip? You guys are Red Fountain men now, you have to be tough!"

"I still think we should check it out. It might be someone in trouble," said Brandon, still thinking of how similar the screams sounded to _her_ voice. _Is that you Stella?_

"Do you think we should check it out?" asked Nabu.

"I don't know," started Sky, as they heard the screams becoming more distant and starting to fade away.

"See? I told you guys. Usually if the flowers know that their victims aren't coming, they will stop," said Timmy.

"But I could have sworn…" faded Brandon.

"It was probably nothing…or what Timmy said. We could check it out later, but for right now we have to get these sissy's in shape," said Riven, regarding the embarrassed freshmen that were looking down the whole time.

"Alright, let's go," said Brandon, but still not completely satisfied.

FFFFF

They were walking as fast as they could. It was hard, holding a pregnant woman with other pregnant women holding her. It was even harder avoiding the guys while coming down the hill, trying not to be seen, but when they got to the bottom they were all gone anyway.

"I would try a levitation spell, but I can't concentrate!" said Bloom.

"It's ok, we are almost there anyway," said Flora, holding Stella's hand as she squeezed the life out of it.

"Well please hurry!" screamed Stella, as they finally saw the house in sight.

Lacey was reading on her porch quietly. She felt the breeze that was ever so nice and loved the silence. Unfortunately, that was soon ended by the fatal and blood curdling cries of pain. She looked up frantically at the sight before and scrambled to her feet in rapid speed. She snapped her fingers and vines came out of the ground and grabbed Stella gently and pulled her closer to the house. The girls collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"Why couldn't you do that?" asked Musa to Flora.

"I panicked too much," she replied. Musa nodded her head simply, for she understood, as the other girls got up and raced again to the house. Lacey was already putting a pain spell on Stella.

"I am sorry Stella, but the spell won't be as affective as it would usually be. Your contracting already started and plus you were pretty much dragged here," said Lacey; giving the spell some time before the baby was ready to come out.

"What?!" shouted Stella, as she positioned herself onto the long chair.

"You girls will need to leave while Stella is in labor. Flora can help me though."

It seemed forever…probably hours. It had been exactly 12 hours and three minutes, according to Tecna. How long did it take to give birth anyway? It was late at night and the moon was shining down through the windows and down upon the girls sleepy faces.

It was funny…Stella represented the sun more than the moon, and here she was… giving birth to a child under the moon's crescent. She always said how she was born in the middle of the day, when the sun was at its highest, and here was her child, being born under the moon itself.

They all stirred as someone walked through the door. It was Flora with one of her big smiles that glowed through the moon, "You guys can see her now." All of them quickly hurried and practically shoved each other out of the way towards the door. When they got in there, they saw Stella holding a tiny figure in her arms, as she smiled herself.

"Hey guys," she merely said, not taking her eyes off of her child.

"So?" asked Musa to Stella, the gender on everyone's minds.

"It's a girl," said Stella, smiling with hope. "Her name is Celena." The girls crowded around to look at Stella and her baby, sound asleep. Everyone smiled and could not wait for their child to come as well. Stella specifically named her after the moon because of the perfect night.

MMMMM

The next few weeks were hard for the girls. All of them were having their children, restless night, and breastfeeding. As you can probably tell, after Stella, the girls stayed close to home and none of them received as much pain as she did. Poor Stella. But luckily all of them were finally getting their normal, normal meaning very attractive, slim figures back.

Musa was next and gave birth to a beautiful girl named Alexis. She was actually listening to her music on her bed when her water broke herself, soaking all of her sheets. She immediately screamed and the girls came rushing in.

Bloom was right after and gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl, named Aidan and Sabrina. She was practicing some of the power of the dragon fire when it happened. The others could not believe that she could have gotten twins, but Bloom knew all along that she had twins just by looking at the size of her stomach. She named her son after the dragon fire, since she knew her daughter would have the power of it, just like her.

Flora had a girl and named her Lorelei. She was gardening in the back yard and also watered the plants like Stella. It was harder for her because the girls did not know how to deal with her. They just dragged her to her mom's as they did with Stella.

Layla had a boy named Jadon. She was so not prepared for her baby boy to come out. She was actually walking around by herself when it happened. She had been screaming for help for at least ten minutes when she sent a Morfix ball right into their home, getting everything wet.

And last, but not least, Tecna had a boy name Cale. She was looking things up on her computer to see how long it took for a baby to be born. She thought, since she was the last one that her baby would never come out at that rate. But sure enough just as she touched her computer her water finally broke and out came a boy.

All of them had their children in their arms, lying out under the trees with them sleeping. Lacey was not that far away, glancing up and down every chance she got while reading again or tending to her plants. It was a nice relaxing day, but their dream would soon be crushed for their teacher would be coming back any day now.

"I really don't see what the big deal is, we have already passed and have gotten to our final phase of being fairy," said Stella. "We already have our Enchantix."

"I think Ms. Faragonda just wants to keep an eye on us, that's all," said Bloom, holding two babies in both arms. "And make sure that we don't get sloppy." Musa's baby girl yawned.

"Let's change the subject guys…little Alexis is getting restless," said Musa.

"Well you girls are looking at the Fairy of the Moon," smiled Stella, looking at her baby girl, noticing the little blond hairs coming out of her head. "I can already tell…she has my mother's powers."

"Well, we won't know what they can really do until they are older," said Tecna. Stella rolled her eyes, but she could tell. Stella watched her baby open her eyes a little…she had _his_ eyes. Stella sighed and decided not to bring it up, considering all of them were enjoying themselves. But she figured all of them would resemble their father's one way or the other.

Musa looked at Alexis open her eyes and noticed the violet with speckles of sapphire in them. She would hope that she had her hair, the magenta would look exactly like him, but nevertheless she would love her no matter what. She would probably have deep purple eyes as she grew, but she would just have to wait.

There was a breeze that blew gently, but they felt it get stronger. It was nice to have their hair blow once in a while, but this was just getting somewhat annoying. All of a sudden, it started to get cold. They wrapped their children in their blankets more, but something was not right. It was cold, too cold, cold enough to…snow. Layla's child started to cry, but all of them were getting restless.

"Maybe we should go back inside," said Layla. The girls nodded but froze when they heard a voice from behind.

"Really? You want to go inside? I thought we could hang out for a while," Icy said, smirking. It was the Trix, floating above them.

"You three?" said Flora, now remembering what Ms. Faragonda had told them nine months ago to them.

"Please don't start talking, your voices give me a headache as it is. Just hand over the children and no one will get hurt."

"You're joking, right?" said Musa incredulously.

"Does it look like we're joking pixie?" said Darcy, in her dark voice.

"Just hand over the little brats and we'll be on our way," said Stormy, the wind blowing in her hair the most.

"No way, let's go girls!" said Bloom, as their Enchantix pieces were forming, but there was just one problem…the kids. They finished transforming, but to have their children still in there arms.

"What are we going to do?" asked Layla.

"Here, let me see" started Flora, as she made vines appear from the ground. The vines wrapped around the children gently to that they would be nice and comfortable. "There you go little ones."

"How about I cut those vines right off," said Stormy, preparing an attack.

"How about you just leave and never come back?" said Stella. "Solarian Sun Beam." The attack hit Stormy and she flew backwards.

"Focus ladies! Remember what we trained for!" yelled Icy. "Ice spears!" A bunch of sharp ice objects came crashing down onto them, but luckily they made shields around them.

"Why do you want our kids Icy?" said Bloom.

"Oh didn't you know? I've always wanted to be a mother," said Icy sarcastically.

"She just couldn't find a man," smirked Stella. That brought fury to Icy.

"Ladies, I propose that we beat them right here and right now."

"That was the initial plan, wasn't it?" said Darcy.

"Yeah but this time we use the power we have been training for," said Icy in a rage. "Artic Blast!" A blast of ice energy spread out from her fingers and onto the girls. All of them flew back and screamed from Icy's power.

"Well I certainly don't remember that in my database," said Tecna as the girls struggled to get up.

"It looks like they have been training more," said Musa. There was something wrong. Their performance wasn't as it usually was.

"Plus we are weaker from our labor," put in Flora. That was what it was. Their childbirth caused them severe damage to their bodies, leaving them in a weak stage.

"Dark Ball," yelled Darcy.

"Everyone get out of the way!" said Bloom. They hurriedly moved out of the way just in time. All of them started to feel weaker.

"I thought we'd be able to function better without the child," said Layla.

"No, it takes time for a body to heal after child birth," said Tecna for a fact.

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't keep dodging attacks like this!" said Stella.

"Twister Fury," yelled Stormy. The girls were too busy talking to notice a huge gust of wind blew them away farther and farther.

"Well we are going have to fight back somehow! Sonic Boom!" said Musa. Speakers appeared and started to blast the witch's ears out. They covered their ears in pain. Unfortunately, Musa began to feel dizzy. The speakers stopped blowing and the Trix came back.

"Looks like you pixies haven't been on your game like you used to be," smirked Darcy. "I guess that's what little brats can do to you." The witches looked at the babies with the vines wrapped around them, rocking them to sleep. "Too bad too… those ugly things could have survived a month if it weren't for us."

"You stay away from them!" screamed Bloom.

"Too late," said Stormy, walking towards the children. All of a sudden, huge vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped all three of the witches tight. The vines squeezed as hard as they could, making the withes scream. Lacey appeared in front of the girls.

"You girls are in no shape fighting!" she scolded. She turned around and saw Icy trying to freeze the vines to make them crack. Realizing what they were after, she thought quickly. "You have to leave Linphea."

"What?" Flora said while slowly getting up.

"You have to take your children and get out of Linphea, it is not safe here anymore, for you and your children. Don't worry, I will tell Faragonda. You just have to go…now!"

"But mom, we can beat them"-

"And what do you think will happen when they come back? They will keep coming back for you and I will not have that while you and your children are in danger."

"So you're suggesting we leave? For good?" asked Bloom.

"Never for good, but at least you'll be safe. Now go, and hurry," she said, looking back at them; Icy was almost free. "I know I will not be there to help you, but all the child needs is your love and it will be fine. That is all a child needs…a mother's love." All of them looked at little worried, but they nodded in agreement. Lacey put up a portal. "I don't know where it goes, but take the children and leave…quickly!"

The girls did what they were told and grabbed their child and ran through the portal. The portal closed, just in time before the witches became free.

"Where did they go lady?" asked Darcy.

"How should I know? I am not the one scaring them off so that they won't come back."

"Well it looks like we are going to have to make you bring them back," said Icy, ready to attack.

"You take one more step and I'll have every single plant on the planet come after all three of you," she said sternly. Icy glared at her, none of them moving.

"Let's go ladies…we'll track them down one way or the other."

LLLLL

"Where are we?" asked Flora, holding little Lorelei in her arms.

"We're on Tides," smiled Layla, making sure Adam was ok.

"It looks like the portal worked," said Bloom.

"What do we do now? The witches will probably find us again," said Stella.

"We keep on running, for the safety of out children that is," said Musa, looking at Layla's palace not that far away.

_**That was Chapter 3!! Please don't critique me on my knowledge of childbirth…only on the actual story, thank you.**_

_**So like I had actually gotten a review that said that they did not like the story. I at least knew someone wouldn't like it, but if you don't like it then don't read it. Simple as that. Honestly, if that person sends another flame review, and I am not saying his/her name, then that is just stupid and idiotic. You guys can look for yourselves to see who it is…**_

_**What will happen to the girls? What will the witches do? What will their children look like? What powers will they have? What will happen four years later? Find out next chapter!!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	4. Praying for Time

_Remember:_

_Musa- Alexis_

_Bloom- Aidan and Sabrina_

_Stella- Celena_

_Tecna- Cale_

_Flora- Lorelei_

_Layla- Jadon_

**Chapter 4: Praying for Time**

_Dear Ms. Faragonda,_

_It's been four years now…we gave birth to our children long ago. You should see them, they are so beautiful…each and every one of them. And don't worry... we have been training them just like you told us too._

_But the real reason that we wrote is that we are still in danger from the witches. Now matter where we go or try to run, they always seem to find us. Luckily we have our strength back and we are able to fight them like we used to, but still, we wish that they would just leave us alone._

_We actually plan on going to the Binary Galaxy, where Tecna's home is. Yes, we do realize that it is far…really far, but maybe, just maybe, we can get away from them and we'll be safe._

_But the fact is we're not safe…we're never safe as long as they are around ready to harm our children and us._

_They have been following us for years now and we still can't shake them off. We have been to exactly 9 different planets so far…Stella's been counting. They always find us, wherever we go. We don't know how to go on, we can't keep living like this. We even thought about coming early, but we just knew that we weren't ready for that. If you can, get some information about the witches and send it back to us, thanks._

_We have to move now…try out a different realm. We also sent you a picture of all of us. __You will be really surprised when you see it._

_Love, _

_Musa, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Layla…and our kids. _

Faragonda was frustrated. She didn't understand the letter; no matter how many times she read it... she just didn't get it. Why would they be after the girls and their children? Revenge? Was revenge driving them this whole time? It had to be, she couldn't think of any other reason…unless there was some new evil afoot. No, she would have heard if someone else had risen in the steps of evil. It was indeed the Trix behind this.

But they were so angry with them to stalk and follow them everywhere they went? That was just complete insanity. But the real question was still lingering in her mind, ever since she even found out about the witches and the Winx.

How did they even know that the Winx Club was pregnant in the first place?

There was no notice that she put out. She knew Griselda or Ofelia did not say a word…so how did they know? She actually had an idea of how they knew, but was embarrassed to say it. She felt it, long ago when she first told the girls that they were pregnant. Four years ago, in the infirmary, when she gave the mission to the girls…she felt some sort of darkness come into the room.

At first she thought it was just the girls' power coming off of them from all of their worry and such, but now she has a bad feeling that it was something more. It had to have been Darcy, disguising her dark energy and honing in on their conversations. It was simply chaotic how desperate they were to get information. But the question is…what now? She had to find a way to help them somehow, but how?

The Trix were considered dangerous…the most dangerous criminals and evil in the magic dimension right now. Ever since they escaped, they have been top on the list, and no one can seem to find them. People have been afraid of the witches…who would have thought right? But there were still many magical beings hunting them down.

She finally stopped thinking about that matter and looked under the letter to see a picture of the girls.

The Winx Club looked so much older…they were finally adults living on their own with children. Their features had changed somewhat, meaning they looked mature, but you could still tell who each of them were. Faragonda thought they couldn't have gotten anymore beautiful than they were, but they did. Then she looked at the wondrous children that were in their arms.

Musa's daughter, Alexis, had long blue- black hair, just like her. She had deep purple Asian eyes and white chocolate skin. Alexis had the power of music, lyrics, and sonar waves. Whereas her mother is mostly hip-hop and pop, Alexis is more Alternative and Rock. Fairy of Music and Lyrics.

Bloom had two children, Aidan and Sabrina. Aidan had short spiky blond hair and light blue eyes, like Bloom. Now obviously, he has no powers like his mother or sister, but will be training to become a hero. Sabrina had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes like her mother. Of course, being Bloom's daughter, she also has the possession of the Dragon Fire. Fairy of the Dragon Fire.

Stella's daughter, Celena, had long blond hair, just like her, and brown eyes, like her father. Celena had the power of the moon, just as Stella predicted, like her grandmother. And just like Stella, the best fashion sense ever. Fairy of the Moon.

Tecna's son, Cale, had light orange hair and teal eyes, like his mother. Cale was brilliantly smart. He started saying 'mama' when he was only five months old. He already knew how to fix things and figure out things. Being the son of the two smartest people in Magix, his IQ would be around 200.

Flora's daughter, Lorelei, had long brunette hair and sapphire eyes. She also was blessed with her mother's talent, having the power over nature. She is also an excellent artist, like her father, and is also a bit of a pacifist. She can also draw plants on paper and make them come to life when after saying a spell. Fairy of Nature and Art.

Layla's son, Jadon, has short dark brown hair that goes down to his ears, chocolate skin, and green eyes. Now, he has the same powers as his father. Being a wizard, Jadon can think strategically and conjure up many spells that he can learn from books. Valiant Wizard.

Yes, all of them were indeed a sight to see. For the first time, they all actually looked kind of happy. She remembered their faces before and they did not smile at all since the incident. But still, they were in danger and they needed some sort of assistance, but what?

For now she would have to wait a year for them to arrive again with their kids.

TTTTT

"So this is what the Binary Galaxy looks like?" said Musa, as her eyes wandered around everywhere. The area was very much different from anything that they had ever seen. Every thing was so…technical. Building and skyscrapers were everywhere. Automated machines and robots walked on their own as if they actual people.

"Why do I get the feeling that this place is going to give me a headache?" said Stella.

"I think this place is cool," said Cale. Tecna merely smiled.

"This is where I grew up, Cale, and where I live. Come on, I can lead you guys to my parents house." Tecna led them to a bus, a levitating bus, and off they went. Once they got on, people were sort of staring at their attire. Stella rolled her eyes and gave them at look that said 'Have you looked in a mirror lately?' A couple blocks later, they stopped and got off into a more suburb area.

"We are probably going to have to walk the rest of the way, but don't worry, it's only a few more blocks," said Tecna. They groaned as they continued to walk, but finally stopped at a three-story house. "Here we are. It's no palace or anything, but it is substantial for us."

"Not bad Tecna. I was expecting to be stuck in some little shack," smiled Stella.

"Um, thank you?" said Tecna, while the others rolled their eyes. Tecna took out her key and they went inside. "Now my parents won't be home for another three more hours, so we can chill out for the time being."

"What do your parents do Tecna?" asked Flora.

"Them? Well I told you guys that they are scientists trying to figure and come up with new things and ideas for our society today, but most of their ideas don't usually be recognized, to say the least."

"At least they didn't try to blow up their school when they were younger, right Stella?" said Musa, getting her back from the remark she made about Tecna's house. Stella glared at Musa while the others laughed.

"It was only one experiment, I only wanted a new shade of pink and none of you can let that go. You weren't even there when I was going to school."

"Yeah, but we will never let that one go," said Musa.

"Well anyway, while we are waiting for Tecna's parents to get here, we should get the little ones to sleep for a nap," suggested Flora, while the kids groaned.

BBBBB

Red Fountain had fireworks sprouting out of it like flowers. It had never experienced such a celebration before in all its years. A wedding was being celebrated right in the middle of the arena, but it wasn't anybody that was getting married. Cordatorta got married on its grounds while many people were cheering. He ran with his wife up the isle and got on a dragon. They started to fly away in the distance and the people were still cheering.

Faragonda, Saladin, and Griffin were right in the front row while praising and whistling. The rest of the crowd consisted of Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain students…and family of course. And guess who were right in the second row? None other than our fabulous 6 guys. They also attended the wedding and the ceremony.

"Finally the old guy got married," remarked Riven wit ha smirk as the claps and cheers quieted down.

"Yeah, I thought the guy was never going to get someone," said Brandon. "Are you going to head back to your planet yet Sky?"

"No way…you guys know that I would never want to go back when I have so much free time, especially with 'you know who' there," replied Sky.

Sky was finally King of Eraklyon. His parents stepped down from the throne about two years ago, deciding that he was in fact old enough to take the challenge. But unfortunately, becoming king had a price to it…he was to be married to his betrothed. An arranged marriage that was made by his parents, ever since he became king. She was a duchess of Erakyon and Sky hated her more than anything. Since Sky couldn't find the perfect match for him, his parents made the decision by setting him up instead. But Sky did pay his annual visits to the school, and by annual that meant as much as possible.

As for the rest of the guys, all of them became professors and teachers at Red Fountain. Since none of them were actually willing to leave, they became very notable teachers there.

Timmy taught the technology of the ships and aircrafts, and showed them how each on works and how to fly. He even designed and built some new ships that were now at Red Fountain.

Nabu had a specific job…to teach students with special abilities. The system was new. Wizards from all over could come to Red Fountain and have Nabu teach them to become better. He taught them all sorts of things from spells in books to how to defend yourself. He figured that boys who had powers didn't have the same chance as girls who had them, so he made the job himself. Saladin thought it was a great idea to have that in the program.

Naturally, Riven and Brandon helped Cordatorta with the fighting and self defense programs. Both of them taught each of the students how to fight alongside one another and protect others. They also taught how each weapon is used and how to fight with it.

Helia taught the boys more about the history of Red Fountain and the different planets in the universe. He taught them how to react in an emergency and how to use the different things around you to help yourself and how to fight for your respective planets.

Now that they were adults, they did what they wanted. Of course, they looked older, but still as attractive as ever. They tried to forget the past, the past meaning the girls, long ago, but events kept on popping up that involved them. And considering the school that they went to was one forest away, it was somewhat difficult. Not to mention that the Trix were somewhere and nobody could stand up to them. They were needed and they weren't here.

"I still can't see why you can't just tell your parents that you aren't ready to be married yet," said Riven.

"You don't get it, to rule a planet, you need to have two people beside you…at least, that's how Eraklyon has always done it."

"When is the lucky day?" said Timmy.

"Probably in a year or so. I keep putting off the date. We could have been married by now, but I keep putting it off as if some emergency is going to happen."

"Well she must love you for that," said Nabu.

"Yeah she does, she won't stop nagging me either…says I'm not spending enough time with her or something."

"Not that I want to interrupt our wonderful conversation, but how about we go to lunch down in Magix before the reception party starts at Alfea. I heard that they are going to serve seafood from Tides, and I don't want that," said Brandon.

"It's not that bad," argued Nabu.

"Oh yeah it is, let's go," said Helia.

"Fine, lunch at Magix…again," Nabu said. They got up and started walking toward the front of the school to call for their leva bikes.

"Anyway, so the girl is telling me what she wants to do when she becomes queen of Eraklyon," said Sky, continuing to vent. "I think I would rather be with Diaspro than her."

"Man, don't say that. Diaspro was just some slut that wanted her way and nothing else. Just be glad she married that rich guy in Solaria. It's better this way," commented Riven. They were finally nearing the front and saw Faragonda and Griselda talking. "Oh boy."

"I don't want to walk by them, they always give us dirty looks whenever we see them," said Timmy, as they stepped behind a wall to get a better look at them.

"It's like they hate us," said Helia.

"I think they do hate us," said Riven simply.

"Ha, I know they hate us," said Nabu.

"But what did we do to them?" asked Brandon.

"Shhh! I am trying to listen to what they are saying!" said Sky. They stopped talking and started to listen to their conversation.

"I just got another letter from the girls again and they are doing fine," said Faragonda.

"Well that is good," replied Griselda. "I hope they are training like they used too."

"Me too, and I'm sure they are. They actually sent us a picture of them this time."

"Well that is much better than just writing a letter the whole time. This time we can actually see their"- Griselda was cut off by Ms. Faragonda's hand covering hers.

"As much as I want to continue this conversation Griselda, but I believe we are being watched," said Faragonda, looking at the wall the guys were behind.

"Busted," said Nabu.

"She always knows what's up," said Timmy. They stepped out slowly from the wall. Griselda had a shocked expression upon her face, but Faragonda wasn't surprised at all.

"Hello Ms. Faragonda, Griselda, glad to see that you came to the wedding," smiled Sky weakly, while rubbing the back of his head. The others smacked their faces by Sky's dumb remark.

"It is rude to hone in on other people's conversations, especially when known that you're not wanted," said Faragonda with a glare. The guys just gulped.

"You boys should know better," said Griselda.

"We are very sorry and it won't happen again," said Brandon, trying to get some enthusiasm by the two teachers.

"I'll make sure it won't happen again. We shall see you _professors_ at the reception," said Faragonda as they walked away and back to Alfea.

"Well that couldn't have gone worse," said Riven, as they whistled for their bikes to come.

"What do you think they were talking about?" asked Helia.

"Not what, but _who_?" said Sky.

"Isn't it obvious? They were talking about _them_," said Riven, as he mounted on his bike. Each of them sighed…they had tried to forget the past, but it just kept on coming back.

"I still wonder why Faragonda didn't send us on the mission with them…" said Brandon.

"They had to have known the mission was going to take a long time to complete. Maybe that's why," said Timmy.

"Then why didn't they say good bye?" said Helia.

"Can we just end the topic? I am sick of talking about it. This conversation always gets brought up every single day! Let's just get this straight once and for all. They are probably never coming back and never will come back…end of story. Is that easier for all of you?" said Riven, as he put on his helmet. They were silent for a couple of minutes…maybe even on the verge of tears.

"It's ok man…I miss her too," said Brandon, knowing how Riven felt. Brandon probably knew Riven the best when it came to his feelings.

"Let's just go," said Riven as he revved his bike.

SSSSS

"How was your nap Alexis?" asked Musa as she brought her up.

"It was good mommy. I had a dream of music notes and how they were flying all around me. It was really pretty," Alexis replied.

"Well that's pretty cool." Alexis was silent for a while and then spoke abruptly.

"Mommy, where is my daddy?"

"W-what?" Musa stammered.

"Well I know that there should be a mommy and a daddy, and well I don't have one. So I was just wondering…where is he? Who is he?" she asked simply. But when she looked up in her mother's eyes, she wished she had never even asked the question. Musa turned pale, her jaw dropped, her eyes widened and she could immediately see the different kinds of emotions flowing through them.

"I'll…I'll tell you when you're older," was all Musa could say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Alexis…it's ok, really."

"The others wanted to know too."

"I know," said Musa, before giving her daughter a big hug.

MMMMM

They were walking around the streets checking out the shops with their children holding their hands. It was hard to shop though. Every store was a techno store and even if they did have a clothing store, it was all clothes that looked like…well what Tecna was wearing.

They just decided to stop at the park where there was a massive fountain right in the middle. Each of them sat down on park benches.

"Mommy, can we make a wish in the fountain like Bloom had showed us on Earth?" asked Celena, waiting for her mother to give her some change.

"Of course you can!" smiled Stella. "Layla can give you some money."

"Gee, thanks Stella," rolled Layla, giving them some change to throw into the water. The mothers sat in silence for a while.

"Did your child ask you who their father was today?" said Musa, breaking the silence.

"Pretty much," replied Stella for everyone.

"Oh come on, we knew this question had to pop up sometime," said Layla.

"Yeah, I just thought we'd already be in Magix before they asked," said Bloom.

"It's so weird too. I see so much of her that is him…especially her stubbornness. She has so many traits that are also his," said Musa, thinking of Riven yet again.

"I know what you mean," said Stella. "Her smile is exactly like his…I almost got scared when I first saw it."

"We have sort of forgotten about them ever since they were born…what with the Trix and everything. Or at least I tried too," said Flora.

"No, I never stopped thinking about him once. He's always on my mind…and I hate it. I just want him gone," said Bloom. There thoughts were immediately erased when they heard people start to talk about them from behind…very rude people.

"Look, they are so young and they have children. I remember having my first child when I was 25," said a woman.

"I bet they are whores and got pregnant that way," said a man. They just pretended not to listen and continued to watch their children near the fountain. They didn't want to make a huge scene, so they just sat there and endured every pain.

"I suggest we leave now," said Tecna.

"It's time for their training anyway," said Layla. Each of them took their children by the hand and went back to the house.

"We have a specific room for battling…we can train in there," said Tecna. They nodded slowly and walked back to Tecna's home.

Not far away, on the roof tops of the buildings…the witches were watching.

"So Icy, when are we going to cut in and try to get them again?" asked Darcy.

"We'll wait a couple months to pass before we can intervene again," Icy replied.

"And why would we do that?" asked Stormy, a little annoyed.

"We let them think that they are safe…then we attack once more."

"Since when have you been so diabolical?" asked Darcy.

"Being around Baltor got you to think of what life really means when you just waste your chances…now I think clearly and correctly so I will not screw up again…we won't screw up again."

"And you just thought of all that since the last four years?"

"Yes… and some time before that."

"Well what if I don't want to wait a couple of months?" asked Stormy.

"I really don't see your choice in the matter," replied Icy, as Stormy shut up. "Besides…this gives those pixies more time to train those brats so their power is at its fullest. It's perfect."

"Do you know how many people are looking for us out there? Practically the whole magic dimension wants our heads on a platter…if we stay here for a long time, then that gives them more of a chance to look for us in one spot."

"You still don't get it do you? You still don't understand what is going on, do you?" asked Icy, directly in Darcy's face. "As long as you have that spell on Musa that keeps track of their every move, then we are fine. No one is going to find us."

"Well someone is bound to recognize us if we stay here for that long still," complained Stormy.

"Well get used to it! No one is going to find us as long as we stay hidden…but also keep a close eye on them," explained Icy. Darcy and Stormy were still not convinced, but listened to her anyway. Having enough to say to them, Icy flew off of the roof, leaving them to talk.

"Why do I get the feeling that she is not telling us everything?" said Stormy.

"Because it's not just you. She's hiding something else from us…and I will make sure that we figure it out."

That was chapter 4 everyone! Good? Yes, no? Well I hope so! Again, everything was totally made up about Tecna's life and all that stuff…and we got to see what the guys are doing fours years later. And you see what their children are like and such.

_**Next Chapter is the chapter we've all been waiting for!! Chapter 5 will come up soon!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	5. I Need to Find You

Chapter 5: I Need to Find You Remember… Musa- Alexis

_Bloom- Aidan and Sabrina_

_Stella- Celena_

_Flora- Lorelei_

_Tecna- Cale_

_Layla- Jadon_

Chapter 5: I Need to Find You

_When I wanted to cry, I couldn't because I wasn't allowed…_

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is the day."

"Tomorrow we can finally go back."

"It's been exactly five years since our pregnancy and we can go back to Magix."

"Tomorrow will be different."

"Tomorrow."

Solaria's sun was setting in the sky, just in time for the girls to catch the sunset.

"How long have we been here?" asked Bloom.

"You say it as if it is a bad thing," remarked Stella.

"A few months," replied Tecna, ignoring Stella.

They went to Solaria a few months ago. The Trix found them yet again, so Stella chose her home to escape too. She said it would be safe and so far it has not failed yet. But tomorrow it will be five years that they had not gone to Magix. It would definitely be an experience they would never forget.

They didn't know if Faragonda would be waiting for them at the Alfea gates or not. She better not have some big extravagant celebration or anything in that manner. All they did want was a nice hug from Faragonda and them to live normal lives once again.

"Is everything packed?" asked Layla.

"So far so good…and we can finally tell the kids that we won't be running anymore," said Musa.

"Can you believe that they will be five in a few months? Right from where we gave birth to them and started this whole thing," said Flora

"It really is amazing, but I am definitely ready to go back…and ready to return," said Bloom.

"Well then we should get to bed early…we have a long day ahead," suggested Flora. The other girls nodded then went to their rooms to have the last night before finally returning to Magix.

SSSSS

"Stella! Why is it always you that we have to wait for!" yelled Layla.

"Hello! We have already been over this once before! Perfection equals taking my time!" she replied.

"It's ok Layla, we have plenty of time to get back," said Musa. "And I think she wants to say good bye to her father too."

"I know, I am just nervous."

"It is actually already noon," commented Bloom.

"I suggest we do leave as soon as possible…there is a time difference between Solaria and Magix," urged Tecna.

"How long do you guys think we can stay in Magix before we can leave to our own planets?" asked Flora.

"My guess is a couple of days," said Musa. "Just enough time for Faragonda to scope out everything."

"Ok, I am here! No one blow up like Layla did!" said Stella, with her hand holding Celena's.

"Just make the portal Stella," said Layla. Stella mumbled a few words to herself and searched for her ring in her purse.

But before Stella could do anything…the windows broke that were next to them and broke into a million pieces. Two Solarian guards were thrown into the room unconscious.

"What the?" said Bloom. "Oh no, not again…not today."

Above, floating in the air, were the Trix. Snickering and laughing as they glowed in their colors that surrounded them.

"Already leaving? And this time we weren't the ones that made you leave," said Darcy.

"You witches don't know when to quit, do you? We'll defeat you again just like before!" yelled Layla.

"That would be the same process we go over and over like we used to do…but now we are going to treat you different," said Icy with an evil smile. She summoned an attack and fired it right at Stella. She screamed in pain and flew back.

"Mommy!" cried Celena, as the witches laughed.

"Sorry, we usually attack the host first," said Stormy.

"Wait a second…how are you so strong?" said Bloom, hiding her children behind her.

"We have been training for five years now, you'd think we'd have some sort of strong power to us," said Icy.

"But you never used this before, not this power," she asked with shock.

"We waited until this time to really show our power," Icy smirked. "Now give us your kids!"

"Never! Let's go girls!" said Bloom as they transformed into their beautiful Enchantix.

They fought once again, while making sure that their children were safe. Some Solarian guards came in to help, but Stella sent them away because the guards were getting absolutely crushed. After what seemed to be several hours of fighting, Tecna fired an attack that trapped the witches.

"Firewall!" she yelled. The Trix were stuck, but it wouldn't be long before they'd get out. "We need to leave for Magix now!"

"Why the hurry? I was just getting back at Icy for firing that attack on me in the beginning," said Stella, summoning a spell.

"According to my universal clocks, the sun is already setting in Magix. If we don't get there in time, then Faragonda will consider us to be dead. We have to leave at once!"

"Tecna's right, we don't have much time! Stella, make the portal!" said Bloom. Stella nodded her head quickly and took out her scepter. The portal for Magix was made.

"Every one get in now!" yelled Stella. First Flora and Lorelei went in, then Layla and Jadon, then Tecna and Cale. "Now it's you guys' turn!" But what worried them the most was that the witches were getting free. All of them finally jumped in and went to Magix.

"No! We are not letting them escape again!" screamed Icy, as she summed an arctic blast to destroy Tecna's spell. "Hurry, before it closes!" They hurriedly flew to the portal and went in it just in time…

FFFFF

The sun was setting over the mountains and it was finally dark in Magix. The stars were shining and the moon was full and heavy in the sky. The forest was quiet as well, until a portal appeared…dumping out the Winx Club. They waited a couple of minutes before speaking and then cheered.

"We made it!" cheered Flora. Each of them smiled, happy that they had made it back. "Oh I am so glad!"

"Don't cheer just yet," said a voice from behind. Their smiles turned to frowns and got back into a fighting stance.

"Damn it, they followed us!" said Layla.

"Layla, not around the children!" said Flora, commented of her bad language around the kids. The Trix finally noticed that they were in Magix's forest, not far from Alfea.

"Give us the children and we will never speak or follow you again," said Icy.

"Icy, just get it through your thick ice block head that we are never ever going to give you our children," said Musa, as the kids hid behind their mothers.

"Ice block? Oh you're going to get it now!" yelled Icy as she summoned an attack. "Ladies, lets really take them down this time!" Icy fired the attack, but the girls dodged it quickly, as Bloom hit them with a Dragon Fury spell..

"The kids shouldn't be in the battle field," said Bloom.

"I'll make a Morfix shield around them, so they wont even touch them," said Layla.

"Make sure that they are exactly 50 yards away from the battle Layla. That way, they will for sure not get harmed," suggested Tecna.

"You got it," she replied, as a huge Morfix ball appeared from her hands and sucked up the kids. She made sure that they were a safe distance away. "You'll be safe here guys." The kids simply nodded, with some fear, but became strong quickly after. They had to be strong for their mothers.

After fighting for a half and hour, Icy had it. She growled with annoyance. They were getting weaker by the second, but so were they. They had to bring out the big magic that they taught themselves…but waste it now? Give up their big magic now? Icy really didn't care at this point.

"How about I finish all of you off right now? Army of the Arctic must rise!" she yelled. Darcy and Stormy were surprised that she was using the attack the she used, for it took forever for her to learn it, but looked and listened. Icy floated in the air, as high as possible, above the trees and way above the ground. She suddenly started to glow the blue color we all now and power was seeping from her hands.

BBBBB

Griselda walked into Ms. Faragonda's office and stood there until she spoke. She didn't speak for a while, but waited anyway.

"I just don't understand it Griselda…the girls had a mission. They had to be back here in five years and today is that exact day."

"Maybe they got the times mixed up,' she suggested.

"No, the girls are way smarter than that. What could have gone wrong? The moon has already arrived and still no sign of them. You do know what this means right?"

"And that would be?"

"I have to say that the girls died in a mission that went wrong…it is the only way. I have to keep my word."

"But they could come later during the night, correct?"

"Yes, they could, but I don't understand why they wouldn't come in the afternoon or something. What has to be done must be done Griselda. Tomorrow I will go to Solaria and see what happened. That is where the girls said that they would be."

All of a sudden, a blue light could be seen across the forest in the sky. It obviously looked human, but it was still very odd to see at this time.

"Ms. Faragonda, what is that?" She looked more closely and couldn't believe her eyes. Faragonda knew exactly who it was when she saw they white hair floating.

"Griselda, alert the school right away and put a shield over it. The Trix are here on Magix!"

TTTTT

The night air was cool and the wind was blowing gently by Red Fountain. The guys were hanging out by the ledge where the waterfalls were.

"Red Fountain is so peaceful at night," said Helia.

"You can say that again," replied Nabu.

"You staying the night Sky?" asked Brandon.

"Oh yeah, and I am hanging out with you guys tomorrow for most of the day too."

"Yeah well just remember that we have class to teach, so don't get in the way," smirked Riven.

"Oh I would never want to do that,' said Sky sarcastically

They were hanging out for a moment before it was time to hit the hay. Most of the school were already in their dorms and rooms. What they didn't expect, though, was a surprise visit from Saladin himself, coming over to chat with them.

"How are you boys doing this nice evening?" Saladin asked.

"We are just hanging out for a while before we head in," replied Brandon.

"I don't blame you, this night is so perfect. We haven't had one of these kinds of nights in a long time," said Saladin. "Well I just wanted to bid you guys a good night before"-

A bright blue light appeared in the distance from across the forest that cut off Saladin from continuing his conversation. It was pretty bright, so you couldn't miss it.

"What the hell?" said Riven, as the stared. "Professor Saladin, what is that?"

"I am not sure."

"It seems to be closer to Alfea…they might be running some sort of simulation or something," said Timmy.

"If they were doing something, I would have heard about it," said Saladin.

"There seems to be a lot of commotion going on down there," said Helia, noticing the faint bright lights in the dense forest. Saladin looked closer, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"It can't be, could it?" said Saladin to himself. All of a sudden Alfea's lights turned on and a shield was being made around it. What was going on? Suddenly, Saladin's old mind clicked and he realized who it was "The Trix are here in Magix! Sound the alarms now!"

The guys ran quickly and pressed a button on the wall. The school alarm was sounded and they ran back to Saladin who was still at the ledge. Saladin seemed like he was studying the lights sufficiently.

"It looks like they are attacking civilians," remarked Saladin.

"I suggest we go down there to help professor," said Sky. Saladin nodded his head quickly. "We are ready to go right now."

"Yes go, those people might be in grave danger," he replied. The guys quickly summoned their leva bikes and drove off to where Icy was.

MMMMM

Icy finally landed on the floor and ice monsters were rising from the ground, "Why don't you try to escape from these things!"

"Someone's a little mad…" said Stella, but weakly. "You really need to take some anger management classes Icy. Oh, or get a massage therapist... I know that always helps me."

"Will you shut up you sunshine child?" yelled Darcy, as her attack was summoned toward her. But luckily Stella made a shield just in time. Layla got an idea and made a Morfix sword that started to cut the ice monsters in half.

"I guess these loser pixies are getting weak," remarked Stormy, noticing them sort of collapsing during the fights.

"I could say the same for you," said Musa. The girls weren't the only ones who were tired…they noticed the decrease in the Trix fighting as well. But that still didn't give them a chance to give up so easily. Stormy's anger was also rising.

"Let's go Musa, you and I only. One on one."

"I don't think that's fair, I mean you really don't stand a chance," mocked Musa while smirking. Stormy screamed in anger and lighting bolts came down onto the ground.

LLLLL

The guys were racing to save the innocent lives that were being abused. They revved up the engines of their bikes and went as fast as they could to the spot where lights were being shown. Unfortunately, they had to stop where the forest started. They followed the road as far as they could go, but driving bikes through a forest was too dangerous. They got off quickly and started to run as fast as they could. They were running hard, and finally got out there swords and guns.

"Hold on! What is that?" asked Timmy, suddenly stopping. All of them looked to see a huge pink ball. As they got closer, they noticed children were in it. It looked as though they were trying to get out. Nabu looked a little nervous…he knew that type of magic anywhere.

"Who are they?" asked Riven.

"And why are they in some sort of shield?" asked Helia.

"Please, you must hurry! Out mothers are fighting some evil witches and we can't help them! They made us stay in here till the battle was over, but the shield is getting weaker and weaker!" yelled Aidan.

"We've tried to escape ourselves to help them, but we aren't as powerful as them," added Lorelei.

"Then that mean the mother's are getting weaker. We better hurry!" said Timmy.

"And what are we supposed to do with them?" asked Brandon. All of a sudden, the shield dropped and disappeared. The guys' eyes widened, for if the shield went down, that meant they did.

"Oh no! Mom!" cried Jadon, as he started to run towards her, but Nabu grabbed him.

"You need to stay here, you can get hurt. We'll come back for you, don't worry," said Nabu, as they started to run once again. As they went a few yards, large ice monsters stopped them.

"This must be Icy's work," commented Riven at the large ice sculptures. An ice monster swung its big hand right towards them. "Duck!" All of them dodged frantically out of the way.

"We are going to have to make our way through there some how…let's try this!" said Brandon, as he swung his sword, cutting the iceman in half.

"Nice one!" said Sky.

But when they finally got through…they couldn't believe their eyes…

SSSSS

Icy sensed one of her monster being destroyed, but not by a fairy...by someone else,

"We have a problem! We've got Red Fountain losers behind us…and not far," said Icy to Darcy and Stormy.

"Oh good, some help," said Stella, lightly falling to the floor. They were weak, so weak, that Layla couldn't hold her shield anymore. They were breathing hard and couldn't help but have their knees collapse every once in a while to rest. They had to run, with this new power the witches had, they had to run back to their children and leave it to the specialists. They had to run to Alfea…but they just couldn't. Each of them swallowed hard.

But they stood up and kept fighting anyway…they had too.

But a piece of ice went flying right behind Icy and hit her back and made her collapse to the floor. Icy looked up and noticed six guys standing behind her.

"Don't worry civilians…we are here to save y"- The sight in front of him cut off Sky's words. In fact, every one was pretty speechless from what they saw.

The girls eyes widened…they didn't know what they were feeling. A huge cloud of emotions ran through there bodies. What were they feeling?

Despair? Happiness that someone is here? Guilty? Embarrassment? Luck? Nausea? Loneliness? Shock? And so much more…

The guys couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was _them_. It was _them_. The words were repeating in their mind and it just wouldn't stop. All they could do was stand there…staring at each other with disbelief. It was like watching an impossible stunt being performed.

Was this happening?

Was this real?

Was this some sort of dream?

They're so beautiful…

No…this was real; this was happening…they were back.

"I hate to break up this little staring contest or whatever the hell you're doing, but we have fairies to finish off," said Icy, as all three of them turned toward the Winx Club. But before the Trix could do anything, and immense power came upon the witches and took them down. They each fell to the ground hard and winced in pain as they tried to stand up. All of them looked up to Ms. Faragonda flying ahead with Griffin and Saladin.

Icy glared at Faragonda, realizing that she definitely was not prepared for this sort of thing to happen.

"Let's get out of here," said Icy, and with a snap of Darcy's fingers, they disappeared into the night. Silence was sweeping across the forest, except for the alarms of the school in the distance. The guys didn't know what to do but just stare at the girls that used to be their perfect match. Finally Faragonda broke the silence.

"Welcome back girls…I trust your mission went well," winked Faragonda with a smile as the girls ran to give her a big hug.

"It's great to see you Ms. Faragonda, and yes…it did go well," replied Bloom.

"Mommy!" cried several children that started running towards them. Each girl got down on there knees and embraced their child, or for Bloom, children.

"Oh we was so worried about you guys," said Flora, as she snuggled against Lorelei.

"Us? You were the ones fighting those scary and ugly looking people," responded Cale.

"Yeah, their sense of style is a horrible tragedy," commented Celena.

"And these must be the children I have heard so much about," said Faragonda, as each kid gave her a big smile. "Come you girls need to rest…we will figure out business tomorrow morning." Faragonda and Griffin turned around and made it back to their schools.

"Hey, don't stare at my mommy like that," said Celena to Brandon.

"Oh uh, sorry," was all he could say. Stella just merely turned her head away, not even looking at him. In fact, each of the girls tried to avoid direct eye contact with either of them. They were silent except when speaking to their children.

The girls were actually somewhat reluctant to their reactions though. The guys were totally freaking out, with the sad and wide eyes, and with their shocked expressions. Well it serves them right for the way they treated them in the past.

The girls walked away into the forest, while following Faragonda. The children holding their mother's hands as they walked away into the distance. Some children looked back, wondering who they were and why they were so curious to their mother's behavior…but that could wait till tomorrow.

"Let it be known that the Winx Club have finally returned!" said Saladin with a joyous smile. "Finally we have a way of defeating the witches." Saladin left the guys standing there, not even saying a word.

They couldn't cry… they couldn't scream. They just watched them walk away… them and there children and they knew…they had lost them to someone else. It was hard to see them with another man's kids. They had moved on without them and they knew it would never be the same…

_Does it hurt…to see me again? _

_Does it hurt…to see my children?_

_Don't look away… _

_Should I tell you that our past times wouldn't ever die?_

_Do you actually care?_

_Don't you see what you did to me?_

_Does it hurt?_

_**That was Chapter 5!! They are finally back on Magix and saw the boys. Don't worry… they will have a lot more dialogue together!!**_

_**So I heard, from Michael's Winx Club, that there will be a season four and a second movie of Winx Club coming out soon! Go ahead and check it out for yourself…but don't blame me for any wrong information to give out. But isn't that exciting?? I know I am…**_

_**What will happen to the girls? What will the Trix do next? How will the guys react to their next mission as professors? How will the girls do? Find out next chapter!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	6. The Struggle Consumes Us All

Chapter 6: The Struggle Consumes Us All Warning: Long chapterChapter 6: The Struggle Consumes Us AllWhen I wanted to call you and ask you for help…I stopped myself

Faragonda's office was pretty quiet. All of them were packed in there as the morning sun shined through the windows. And by all of them, I mean Faragonda, herself, the girls with their children, Saladin and the guys as well. The girls made no eye contact what so ever. They continued to look forward at Faragonda and listened to her demands, while feeling the guys' on them.

The guys were wondering why they were even there in the first place, as well as Saladin. Saladin just told them that he had a plan for them, and that they needed to be included on what Faragonda had to say. Although, being as the girls were paying no attention what so ever to them, this was getting really annoying at this point.

No hello or good morning was even put in. They hadn't seen them in five years and this is how you treat someone? They were doing the exact same thing as Faragonda did to them over the years, except without any speaking. Now and again, they would get little glances from their children, to see what they were up too. They couldn't help but stare at them too. The kids looked exactly like the girls…it was really weird to see little copies of them. All they could do was either get lost in the girls hair, try to listen to the conversations, or get lost in their still attractive bodies, even after childbirth.

"We definitely have a problem," said Faragonda. "The Trix are loose somewhere and they are after your children, girls. Now, we will definitely stop running, considering you are safer here than any other place in the universe, but I will request that you not go back to you home planets…at least for the time being."

"So, we are staying here in Magix? But for how long?" said Bloom.

"Until those witches are captured once again and you girls are safe. All of you must stick together…that is vital. And keep a close eye on you kids. You will stay in Magix so that you and your children are safe...that is the main reason. We don't really know what the witches want with your children, but it can't be good."

"But where will we stay? You already said that we couldn't stay at Alfea," said Musa.

"That is where I come in," said Saladin. The girls did not like where this was going. "Since you childbirth, Faragonda and I did notice that you have become weaker and you may need some protection during your stay…"

"So we are going to have little snot nosed Red Fountain kids make sure that we are protected?" said Stella.

"No…you are going to have _them_ protect you," finished Saladin as his finger pointed directly at the guys.

The words slowly became clear in the girls' head. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped to a whole new level. The point of coming back was to stay away from them as much as possible and that was completely ruined. They were going to be protected by…_them_?

"Wait…what!" screamed Stella. The girls' eyes shot down on Faragonda and only her, looking for an answer or if this was some sort of sick joke. It wasn't.

"B-but why?" asked Bloom.

"I already told you why," said Faragonda.

"But…"

"Bloom, you will stay with King Sky, Musa you will stay with Riven, Stella must stay with Brandon, Flora with Helia, Layla with Nabu, and Tecna with Timmy," said Faragonda, with Bloom noticing the King part of Sky's name. The "king" part only meant one thing…he was married.

"Wait, they are going to be living with us? As in…our apartments?" asked Riven. Faragonda and Saladin simply nodded their heads.

"Don't we get any say in this?" asked Brandon.

"Well considering you are still under my order… no," said Saladin.

"What about our classes to teach?" asked Timmy.

"I already found replacements for you, all of you…and I will personally teach Nabu's class. Besides, summer is almost approaching, so you won't have to worry too much about missing class."

"But why must we _live_ with them?" said Musa.

"They are your guardians for this time, which means they will have to watch you at all times…you and your children. In case the witches ever attack, you will at least have some protection that helps you in battle," replied Faragonda.

"But why _them_? I'd rather have some little Red Fountain punk teenagers protect us," said Stella, which took back the guys to a whole new level.

"Because they are more experienced in fighting and well frankly…know you girls the best when it comes to a battle," said Saladin. They were silent after that part. It was true…they did know them the best.

"But what about Sky? He doesn't even work at Red Fountain. He just comes to visit us sometimes…technically he doesn't really have to do this," said Brandon, looking at Sky and then Saladin.

"Well, that is true. Sky…it is your decision. You may take my orders as if they were you own and take this mission like the others are, or you may go back to Eraklyon and continue there. What is your decision?"

Bloom turned around to get a good look at Sky's expression and wondering what he would say. She stared deep into his eyes and searched for the answer herself, but couldn't seem to find it. _He's going to say no…_

Sky looked at Bloom for a while and then at Saladin. Saladin didn't mean to put him on the spot, but Sky couldn't help but feel being stared down upon by everyone. He took a deep breath; he knew what his heart wanted to do, but his mind was telling him to go back to Eraklyon and live a life with his soon to be wife.

"We could always have Bloom stay with Nabu, Layla, and Jadon. That would be a good replacement," suggested Saladin, looking at Bloom's sort of disappointed face.

"No, I will take this mission like the others. I also have a place next to the guys and we will all be together," Sky said finally, getting glances and smirks from the other guys. Bloom's eyes widened for a second, but she kept it to herself.

"Well it is settled then. Everyone pack your things and be ready. We will have a bus to come pick all of you up," said Saladin. "Boys, you are dismissed." The guys said nothing and left the room, leaving the girls and the two headmasters. The girls had a worried look on their faces.

"Don't worry girls. I know for a fact that the boys have spare bedrooms," said Faragonda.

"That's not the part we are most worried about Ms. Faragonda," said Flora innocently, knowing that Faragonda knew what she meant. "Are we excused?"

"Yes, you are," Faragonda replied. The girls left the room leaving Saladin alone with her. "Are you sure this is such a good idea Saladin? I really don't want any more trouble between them."

"Yes it is Faragonda. I know for a fact that my boys would never do such a thing, from what you told me. Hopefully, this will fix everything."

MMMMM

Musa was crying to herself in the Alfea library. Trying to avoid Riven, as much as possible, ruined her plans. Now she was going to live under one roof with him?

All she wanted was to reach her goal…to live a life as queen of Melody and be a pop superstar singer with her child as princess. Even if he didn't want her or if he had another woman.

"Hey Musa," said Stella, with a really bummed out tone. All of the girls were there, with tearstains down there cheeks, and trying to put on fake smiles. Their children were with Faragonda and Saladin, to see what kind of powers they had and their skills.

"Are guys ready for this?" Musa asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Layla, but with sadness.

"What do we do now?" asked Flora.

"I don't know, honestly," said Tecna.

"We can get through this. All we have to do is stick together and make sure we bring down the witches fast," said Bloom. "And by fast, I mean _fast_.

"Well this is just stupid! I would have never returned if I knew we had to do this! I'd rather be considered dead," said Stella angrily.

"You now what we have to do right?" said Musa, as the girls turned toward her. "We can't tell them…we can't tell them who our children's fathers are. We can't tell them that they are their fathers. I don't want R-Riven to know who Alexis really is."

"I think that is a good idea," said Layla.

"But why?" asked Flora.

"I don't want them to get hurt like we did," replied Musa. Flora understood and nodded. All the girls agreed not to tell the guys who the father's were.

"But most of all…don't fall for them," said Bloom

"Don't get lost in his eyes," said Musa.

"Don't get lost in his smile," said Tecna.

"Don't get lost at his body," said Stella

"Don't fall for his kindness," said Flora.

"Don't fall for his charm," said Layla.

"Don't fall for him," finished Bloom.

Everyone agreed at that moment. But the only problem to that plan was…they were still in love with them from the very start, and nothing could ever take that away…

TTTTT

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" said Brandon, commenting on Stella's "look." They were walking around Alfea, waiting for that bus to come get them. Of course, they had to have their man talk, so they sat down at some benches.

"What happened? That's all I have to ask," said Helia.

"I don't know," said Nabu.

"I thought they were never coming back," said Riven, quietly.

"Me too," said Sky.

"I can't believe they actually moved on," said Timmy

"She said she would only love me and no one else," said Brandon.

"She promised me that too," said Riven.

"Real smooth when Saladin said that we were going to protect them guys," said Nabu.

"Ok, so we freaked out a little…who wouldn't?" Timmy

"And then Sky over here…" said Brandon, commenting on the incident in Faragonda's office.

"What was I supposed to say? No, you haven't been here for five years so I am not going to take this mission for you? Come on guys, I am in this with you too."

"It's just all one big mess," said Helia.

"Well then, that will be the plan. We figure out what happened to them, what the mission was, and why they even came back," said Sky.

"With children, no less," said Timmy.

"Deal guys?" said Sky.

"Deal."

The bus took everyone down to Magix, or at least Down Town. They stopped at a very nice looking building. It was tall and actually looked like a very substantial place to stay at. Each girl took their child and followed the guys inside…

FFFFF

Flora walked into his room, while holding onto Lorelei. The rooms were actually very good in size. One master bedroom, one guest bedroom, a living room, a balcony, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. She figured all of the guy's rooms were like this. It honestly looked more like a condo than an apartment.

Helia's room was very spacious and canvases were everywhere, as well as some plants. It was very neat and clean and she noticed that he was headed straight for the guest bedroom.

"Well, this is it," Helia said. He couldn't stop looking at her. He couldn't stop smelling the sweet aroma that came off of her. He couldn't speak right…what was with him?

"Thanks, it's very cozy," Flora, replied, as she put her things down. She was glad that he was nice to her. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he was mean and snobby. Instead of relaxing in her room quietly, she got to the kitchen and started cooking something up. Lorelei was pretty hungry. Helia came into the room as Flora was serving her.

"Um, I made some extra…if you want it," Flora said shyly. Helia nodded and was pretty surprised, but sat down at the table as Flora served him. The table was pretty quiet, except for the chewing. Helia sort of stared at Lorelei. She looked exactly like her mother, except for her eyes. He started to stare at Flora again. _She's so beautiful…_

"Do you want me to get that for you?" said Flora. He looked up and noticed she was standing up with her hand out. He wanted to grab it and start to dance with her, but she meant to grab his plate. She grabbed his plate anyway, without his consent. He looked at Lorelei again; her face seemed to be amazed with all of the canvases in the room. The little girl didn't seem to talk much; she was quiet, like her mother. He couldn't take it anymore; he got up and went out of the room.

Flora sighed and looked out the window. She just wished that this nightmare would end. She looked at Lorelei, who looked liked she was in heaven, and picked her up in her arms. She made her way to her room and immediately stopped at the doorway. Helia was in there.

He seemed to be fluffing her pillows and making sure the sheets were perfect. Helia's senses perked up and noticed that she was standing in the doorway. He hurriedly walked out of the room and went to his own.

_So he cares…or at least a little bit_, she thought while trying to control her feelings. Slowly, salty tears streamed down her face and a frown appeared, while trying not to show it to her daughter.

BBBBB

Sky's room was a little bigger, considering his status. He showed her around, with her two children in each hand. She put on a fake smile as he asked her how it was. She made some lunch, just like Flora did, and set her kids down at the table. To Sky's surprise, when he arrived, there was an extra plate, so he sat down and joined them.

"Mom?" asked Aidan

"Yes, what is it?" Bloom replied.

"Um…who is this," he said again, with his finger pointing at Sky.

"Um…he…he was an old friend. When I was younger, we used to go on missions together and stuff like that," said Bloom, as Aidan raised an eyebrow at his mother's strange behavior.

"Hi, my name is Sabrina," she said happily as she ate some more. Sky couldn't believe what Bloom had just said. _Friends_. Friends? They had dated for over three years and all she could come up with was _friends_? Sky stayed silent when her little girl introduced herself.

Sabrina looked at her mother, asking silently if she did something wrong to upset the man in front of her. Bloom only looked sad and shook her head.

"Sky," he said, as he blurted out his own name to the little girl. For some reason, he couldn't stand seeing the little girl sad. Sabrina smiled big.

"I'm Sabrina…and this is Aidan," she smiled while elbowing her brother to do something. Aidan really didn't do anything but have a smug expression on his face. Sky could tell that this kid did not trust him one bit. For some reason, Sky felt that the kid reminded him of himself.

_The father of her children is one lucky guy…_

LLLLL

"So, what do you think?" asked Nabu, as all of them entered the door. He was trying to be charming, like he used to be; the way she first fell in love with him. She left her face emotionless.

"It's nice."

"Why are there spell books everywhere?" asked Jadon.

"Well, I don't know if your mother told you this, but I am a wizard and these are my books I use for casting my spells and all of that stuff," Nabu said with pride. Layla was scared of the response Jadon would give. _Please don't say 'I'm a wizard too.'_

"Why would my mom talk about you? I have never met you before," said Jadon.

_He is just like her…attitude and everything…_

"Oh, well, sorry…didn't know. Anyway, this is your room," he said as he opened the door. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't really expecting company."

"It's fine," Layla replied abruptly.

"Oh, ok. Well, I will leave you two to unpack your things then." Nabu left the room and Layla stared at Jadon for a second. He raised an eyebrow wondering what his mother was looking at him for.

"Jadon…you can't tell that guy you're a wizard."

"But why mom?"

"Because…that guy…" she started. She hated lying to her son, no matter how small or how big. But she was hurt way too many times…and she did not want that for Jadon as well. "That guy will probably steal your powers in order to get more." Boy did that come out fast.

"Really? He can do that? That is actually kind of cool!"

"Hey, not a word to him. He may seem nice now, but he will act different when he knows you have them."

"I noticed it. I noticed you did not want him to know I have powers. I felt it when he brought up the spell books. That's why I didn't say anything."

"You're a smart kid, you know that?"

"I tell that to myself everyday, but never as smart as Cale."

TTTTT

Timmy opened his door and Tecna could not believe her technologic eyes. Computer software, data analysis boxes, machinery, and anything you could ever think of was in Timmy's room. She couldn't help but have her mouth drop in fascination.

"This place is awesome!" said Cale as he ran to explore everything.

"Cale, don't touch anything," Tecna insisted.

"It's alright Tecna, let the kid have some fun. He seems to have your interest in technology, after all," said Timmy. Shivers went down her spine when he said her name.

"You design ships?" Cale ran up to Timmy.

"Uh yeah, for Red Fountain."

"Mom, isn't this so cool?"

_Why does it hurt every time he says 'mom'?_

"Yes, it is…where will we sleep?" Tecna asked, with a slight blush creeping on her face. Timmy showed her the room; it was nice and comfortable, but with a few blueprints lying around on the floors.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here," Tecna said, while putting down her things. Timmy left, with a sad face, and Tecna sighed to herself. She then felt a stinging sensation on her arm. She looked at it and realized that a cut was there. _The cut from the battle must have reopened…_She didn't really tell the others that she was injured.

She left Cale, who was studying the blueprints, to the bathroom. She looked through his cabinets, looking for any bandages or anything that would stop the bleeding from coming down her arm. She opened one cabinet and found a box of…tampons? That's right…tampons. _Why would Timmy have a box of tampons?_

"Probably his girlfriends…" Tecna sighed. After blushing once more at the sight, she kept on searching. As she found some, she got one and clasped it on tight to the stinging wound. She went back to her son and found him sitting on the bed with some blueprints on his lap. He looked confused…a word that was not often used with Cale.

"Mom, who is this guy that we are living with?"

"He…he's an old friend, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was looking at his designs for the ships and well…they seem to resemble to yours," said Cale, now with a suspicious look on his face. Tecna took a look at what her son was talking about. It was true…some of the models she designed, when she was still attending Alfea, looked exactly like these. _He totally copied me…he stole my ideas!_

"Um…I think I gave him permission to use some Cale. It's nothing big at all," she said. What was the most surprise to her was the fact that Cale remembered what her own designs looked like. She only showed him what they looked like one time…and that was two years ago. But by judging the look of shock on Tecna's face, Cale could tell that this was no coincidence.

SSSSS

Stella walked in the door and immediately found the room herself and put her things down. Brandon just stared at her and couldn't stop. It was like he was in some sort of trance. Sure she had been in Magix for a day now, but now he could fully look at her and study her.

"Why do you keep staring at her?" said Celena. "Are you some sort of pervert?"

Brandon blinked for a second, as Stella sort of looked at him confused. Not realizing what was happening, she stood there, waiting for an answer. Brandon didn't even know that Celena knew what a pervert was. Stella must have taught her well. Stella looked at him and noticed that he was in trouble.

"Celena, stop bothering Brandon. He has offered his home to us, so be a little grateful," Stella explained…but why did it feel so vile?

"Mom, who is he?"

She explained to her daughter who he was and how they were friends for a long time. Brandon was lost in his thoughts to even hear what she had just said.

"So he is a pervert," said Celena, while Stella rolled her eyes.

"Brandon?" Stella asked. _Why does it hurt to say his name so much?_

"Huh?"

"You seem a bit lost," Stella said. Brandon didn't know what he was feeling. The woman he loved was right in his living room and her could barely speak to her.

"…do you mind?" ended Stella's voice. Brandon finally clicked and saw that she had just asked him a question. Stella's eye twitched when he didn't respond. Why isn't he paying attention? This was just getting annoying. She hated repeating herself over and over again, but she had to for him to listen to the question. She was about to ask the question again, but someone beat her.

"She just asked you if she can use your kitchen," said Celena. Brandon nodded and he showed her the stuff. A few minutes later, she made a cooked meal and served all of them…_all_ of them.

_Since when was her cooking this good?_

Stella cleaned up quickly and went back to her room, where Celena played with her dolls. She went back to the kitchen and noticed Brandon was out on his balcony, looking up at the sky and the clouds. Her face darkened after she saw his dreamful face.

'_Thinking of your new girlfriend, Brandon?'_ she thought to her self. She sighed to herself. _'You became so handsome.'_

Stella disappeared into the next room, hoping he didn't notice her sad face, as he watched the sky.

Unfortunately, while staring at the sky, his peripheral vision caught sight of her. He had seen her…he had seen her sad face. He suddenly wanted to hold her…wanted her to be happy again.

His hands slightly touched the wooden door of the balcony, as he heard her softly cry. He turned around and made his way back to the balcony again, thinking of the person he was. He was thinking about, over and over again, the one person who just decided to pop out of nowhere in his life again.

MMMMM

Musa followed Riven to his door and he opened it with his key. She figured Riven's room would be messy. It was Riven for crying out loud. But this was just pathetic.

"I guess Saladin is paying you guys well, huh?" said Musa, putting a fake smile while trying to make small talk. He looked at her and nodded his head.

"It's pretty messy," noted Alexis, while looking at the dirty clothes on the floor and some dishes in the sink. Riven narrowed his eyes and glared at the girl, while she smirked away. _She's just like her…_

"Well the uh, guest bedroom is just around the corner. You can put your stuff there," said Riven.

"Thanks," she said. Riven's heart was beating fast. All he wanted to do was take her hand, bring her to the couch and ask her loads of questions. He wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her, like he used to, but he knew for some reason that he couldn't. But he certainly didn't want to stop talking to her…even if he said stupid stuff.

"Um, there is only one bed in the guest bedroom. If you want, you can have Alexis sleep in that one and you can sleep in my room," he said. She turned around to look at him and he noticed her eyes got really wide. Noticing what he had just said, he quickly corrected himself. "Uh, I mean you can sleep in my bed, while I can sleep on the couch."

"Um no, that's ok. The bed is pretty big…Alexis and I can just share," she replied as she eased. "But thanks anyway." She left into the room and laid out her stuff. "Alexis, why don't you wait in the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat."

"Ok mom."

His smell was everywhere…she couldn't take it. She thought about the other girls and how they were working out. She hoped none of them cracked and immediately started to kiss them. Would she be able to do this? She had to…for herself and her daughter. She could already feel the tears streaming down her face.

Riven saw the little girl sit right at the table, right across from him. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of her. She smiled politely, waiting for her mother to finish crying. She was smart…she knew what her mother was really doing.

"How did you know my name before I even told it to you?" Alexis asked.

"Oh…I uh… heard Faragonda say it."

"You are very observant…kind of like me," she replied. Riven sat there looking at her, as he heard the quiet sobs coming from the guest bedroom.

"Why is she crying?" Riven asked.

"Well I really don't know why, but she cries herself to sleep every night, that I do know. Aunty Layla, Tecna, Stella, Bloom, and Flora do it too. Aidan, Cale, Jadon, and I are the only ones who have noticed it, but we never told our mother's that we knew. They just cry a lot. I don't even think I cry as much as they do."

Riven stared at the girl…it was like he knew her from somewhere.

"I have never told anyone, so please don't say a word…I feel like I can trust you for some reason," said Alexis. "I think it's because of my father."

Riven choked, "Why do you think that?"

"Well…none of us really know who our dads are"- Alexis immediately stopped when her sonar ears picked up the door opening from behind. Alexis gave him a look that said, 'I'll tell you more later' and turned to her mother. Musa stood in the middle of the room, her eyes showing that she had just cried, but she played it as she was cheerful.

"Ok Alexis, what do you want to eat?"

"I am not really that hungry mom. How about we just get something to drink and watch a movie in our room?" Alexis replied. Musa smiled with care.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Musa, as she got them both a glass of water and went to the room and shut the door behind them. Riven was left in his thoughts.

What happened to you…Musa

That was Chapter 6! Really long, I know, but I had to fit everything in. What did you think of it? I really hope you like how the situation is and the kids' personalities. So this is where the story is going to go…sort of.

What will happen with our girls? What will the guys do when they start to live with them? What are the witches next move? Find out next chapter!

I have always wanted to try this!! I just wanted to ask a question!

Which Winx Club Character do you look like the most?

Musa, Bloom, Stella, Layla, Flora, Tecna, or if you're a guy, then the guys…please answer in your review and I will tell you which one I look like the most…

R&R

Wtncgirl09


	7. Almost Lover

Chapter 7: Rise Above This Chapter 7: Almost Lover

The girls were standing with their children in Faragonda's office. Luckily no guys were with them, seeing as they were going to be with Faragonda herself, they would be safe for that time only. Now, they could talk about personal matters and other things.

"I'm sorry girls, but we have had no luck on figuring out where the Trix are. It is like they disappeared from the universe all together," said Faragonda, while sitting at her desk, with Griselda next to her. "We also have no idea where they have gotten so much power before."

"Well, they have been training for some time now…I guess they actually focused more this time than usual. After the whole Baltor thing, I guess they finally faced facts and decided to get better," said Bloom.

"Yes well, revenge must be the only thing driving them now. On a lighter note, I have examined all of your children," said Faragonda. "All of the girls exceed with great power that will become useful as time goes on. And I noticed that Jadon has powers of his own, just like the father. I was very impressed with all of their powers and abilities and I hope they will grow in the future."

"Thanks Ms. Faragonda, we'll keep in touch with you," said Musa, as they got up from their seats and were about to head off, when a little voice objected.

"Um, I have a question," said Lorelei. Faragonda looked up and noticed that the little girl was speaking to her.

"Um, yes, please speak," said Faragonda.

"Well I was just wondering, since nobody has even asked or brought it up, was um, why are we living with complete strangers?" the little girl said again. Faragonda couldn't believe what she heard. She looked up at the girls, who were embarrassed, and they looked back. They didn't tell the children who those men were?

"You…didn't tell them who they were?" Faragonda glared at the girls, for not telling the innocent children who the fathers were. She looked at Bloom first, and she gave her a look that said, 'Please don't say anything…we have been hurt enough as it is,' and Faragonda got the idea. "Um, children…why don't you and Griselda go into the other room, while the girls and I have a little chat. Griselda, how about you show the children around Alfea's courtyard."

"Yes Ms. Faragonda," said Griselda. "Come along kids." Griselda took them away, with Faragonda giving a glare to the girls. Faragonda waited till the doors were shut and she could see them on Alfea's grounds.

"Girls, you can not do this. They must know who their real father's are. Even if what they did to you is the most horrible thing ever; you still have to tell them the truth. It is their right to know."

"Ms. Faragonda, they just can't know who are kids are. We thought we knew them…we thought we knew who they were, but in the end…we got our backs stabbed. I don't want that to happen to us again or worse…having our kids go through with that," explained Bloom.

"Do you know how awkward it is? He wonders why I am not speaking to him and I can't get through a second without thinking about him! They ruined our lives and you expect us to tell our children who they are? They are only five for heaven's sakes! We can't just tell them that these are the men that got us pregnant and ruined our lives! What the hell is your problem?" yelled Stella.

"Stella!" said Flora, to shut her up. Stella took a deep breath. Faragonda stared at her with wide eyes and understood from their point of view.

"Sorry…I get emotional sometimes."

"I can see your part of the story, but they still have a right to know. I will not say anything and make sure that Saladin will not say anything either. But know this…I really don't think this incident ruined your lives…I just think you had your hearts broken. If anything, this event made you girls stronger and wiser as a group and to yourselves. And now you have the greatest children you can ever have and you are happy with them. Think about that…"

**Your fingertips against my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind…Images…**

Meanwhile, the guys were in Sky's apartment, waiting for the girls to get back from Faragonda's office. They were watching some TV and talking amongst each other.

"Are you going to ask Alexis more about her father tonight?" asked Brandon.

"I'm going to try," replied Riven. Of course he had told everything to the guys about what Alexis had said the day before, but who wouldn't pass up such a story he had heard? "She trusts me, I don't know why. You guys know me; I am not the first person someone opens up to like that."

"Hm…no offense or anything, but it is sort of odd. But she is just a child Riven, her mind is going everywhere," said Timmy.

"No way, those kids are smart for their age. What are they, five or something? Those kids are pretty smart for their age," said Nabu. "And we all know that not even a fly would want to go up and meet Riven guys."

"Thanks, I get it now," Riven said, while rolling his eyes.

"What I think we should do is that all of us try to talk to the kids and ask them questions about their lives," said Sky. "You know, bond with them a little."

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how hard it is to try to talk to Celena? She is definitely someone you don't want to mess with," said Brandon.

"Yeah, Jadon and I aren't on the same terms either," said Nabu.

"Well just try…figure something out that they like and agree with them on things," said Sky. "I mean, if Riven can do it, I think you guys can." That one made the guys burst into laughing. They slowly stopped when the door started to open…Bloom came in and noticed all of them were in Sky's room.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" she simply asked.

"Nope, not at all. Come on guys, the other girls must be here too," said Nabu, as each of them got up and headed for there own rooms. Each of them left the room, so all that was left were the four of them.

"Come on Sabrina, let's get you to a shower so we can get that out of your hair," commented Bloom as she pushed Sabrina, who was obviously crying, to the guest bedroom, leaving Sky and Aidan alone.

"What happened?" asked Sky.

"A bird pooped on her when we were coming back, it was actually pretty funny," said Aidan. "I think she gets way too emotional sometimes…I think it's because of the strange dreams that she's been having."

"What do you mean strange dreams?"

"You know, like nightmares. I don't know what's going on with her, we all don't know. It's hard enough when she doesn't even remember the dreams she has. My mom thinks it's the Dragon Fire trying to tell her something. She thinks it's the only explanation, whatever that word means. But all the nightmares started on our fourth birthday."

"Our?"

"We are twins," Aidan raised an eyebrow, wondering why Sky was asking so many questions. "I know it sounds weird, but Sabrina is five minutes older than me, and trust me, she will never let that go."

"How old are you now?"

"We will be five in two weeks…Celena was born first before anybody, so her birthday is actually coming up in a couple of days.

She left five years ago…so she found someone…just after she left me…

"Sky?" Aidan asked, as he grabbed Sky's attention again. "How do you know my mom?

"I thought she already told you."

"No way, there must be something more than just being on missions together. Every time you look at her, you seem to be out of it…as if you're trying to remember something." Sky chuckled.

"You know, you're pretty smart for you age."

"We all are…Cale says it's because our moms are really smart, but I just believe everything he says anyway. But you still haven't answered my question…how do you know her?"

Sky looked at the kid. He was smart; these kids were really intelligent for there age, but he also noticed something else. Bloom didn't tell him who he really was or what he did for her in the past. She must have had a reason to keep the secret from her children…so he decided to continue it, for the sake of her.

"It's the same what she said, I was just her friend from our high school days. We went on a lot of missions together and became really good friends."

"So why is she freaked out to see you now?" Aidan asked. _Why is he asking so many questions? What was this? Magical Reality Check? Why does he want to know so much about me?_

"Honestly…I really don't know."

Aidan could tell he was being honest, so he stopped there. "Well, I'd rather stay here anyway. I just hope we can stay here longer."

"Why?"

"Well…I will be five years old and since that time we have moved in so many places. I am just sick of it…sick of those stupid witches always finding us wherever we go. So I am hoping we are here to stay."

"Why didn't your father help you?"

"We never knew who are dads were. Alexis tried to ask Musa a long time ago, but she totally froze and didn't say anything except 'I'll tell you when you're older.' All of us have talked together and Cale decided that who ever they were…they really hurt our moms. After we were born, they never had another man. Many tried to go after them and ask them out, but they always rejected them."

"So you lived alone with your mom, your sister, and the others for five years? What did you do that long except for running away?"

"They were just protecting us. They didn't mean to run away, but we just had too. They didn't have time to watch us while fighting at the same time. It was really hard, but we got through it.

If the idiotic father was there, then they would be protected…I'll make sure that all of them are protected…all of them.

You sang me Spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes…clever trick…

"Why isn't there any food in this house?" asked Layla, as she slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"Maybe the guy likes to starve," smirked Jadon. Nabu narrowed his eyes at Jadon and then turned his attention back to Layla. Jadon was sitting at the kitchen table while Nabu was on the couch with the TV on.

"Look, the guys and I usually go out to eat, so we don't have that much food in here," Nabu said, as Layla growled to her self.

"Mom?" Jadon started to ask.

"Yeah what is it?" Layla replied, still anger pulsing through her.

"When can we train with the other girls again? I really want to use some more of my techniques. Plus, we haven't done it in a long time and I already talked to Bloom about it," said Jadon with a smile. Nabu was confused at this point, and Layla just made sure that she made no eye contact with anyone.

"Wait, what do you mean? Does he have powers?" Nabu asked quickly to Layla, as Jadon realized his mistake. Jadon was about to speak to change the subject, but Layla quickly intervened.

"Um, no, you're crazy, he doesn't have any powers. He just likes to show off his battle moves in front of the girls. Musa has been teaching the little guys martial arts lately, so I guess he likes to show off a little," Layla said quickly for it to sink in. Nabu looked at Jadon, and he quickly smiled and nodded his head. "And I already talked to Bloom, we have training this afternoon."

"Uh, ok…then I guess I better tell the guys to come along with you then," said Nabu, as he started to get up to call the others. Layla's eyes widened. They had a plan going on to sneak out, without the guys knowing, to the forest to train their children. Knowing that Jadon has Nabu's powers, the girls knew that the guys could never watch them train their kids. Now…Layla screwed it up. They were going to say that they were going to see Ms. Faragonda for a meeting, but now it is too late; Nabu already knows what is going on.

"Wait, what? No, you see, um, we don't need you there."

"I don't know if you noticed, Layla, but we have a mission, and that means we have to stay with you and watch you the whole time…whether you guys like it or not," said Nabu, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Listen Nabu, I can handle my child's training alone."

What is she hiding?

He got up close to her…close to her face. He made sure he stared deep into her eyes and looked at them with intensity. Her eyes widened at the closeness and realized right then and there that he had indeed grown up to be a great man.

"We are going with you," he said sternly and walked away to go call the guys. Layla started to scowl, as Jadon sat there, not knowing what was happening at all. She then sighed.

"I better tell the others…"

Well, I never wanted to see you unhappy…I thought you'd want the same for me…

"What do you mean they are going to be there?" screeched Stella right in Layla's face.

"I'm sorry, it sort of blurted out!"

"Well what are we going to do now? We can't just have Jadon using his powers for Nabu to see," said Flora.

"We are going to have to make sure that Jadon doesn't use his powers. He can't use them at all," suggested Tecna. "If that is alright with you."

"Yeah it's fine," said Layla, as she turned to look at her son from a distance, with the guys next to them.

"We'll just have Musa teach the boys the things she sort of taught them before," said Bloom.

"Well if you ask me, I find it pretty weird that they are just going to stare at us while we are teaching them the basic stuff," said Stella.

"I know it's going to be weird, but we are going to have to do it. They already know what we are doing, so let's show them training…Winx style," smirked Musa.

"Are you girls ready yet?" said Riven impatiently. _Impatient as ever…_

"Yes we are ready! Can you guys be any more impatient?" yelled Stella, as the guys sort of backed down from their approach. They made there way to a clear part of the forest, while meanwhile Layla told Jadon the plan. Each girl went to a separate spot so they could teach their child the basics of the power that each of them held. Tecna and Layla sat down next to Musa and just watched the others. The three boys sat behind Musa as she showed Alexis the different arm movements to summon her power.

"And then you bring your arm down like this," explained Musa as she brought her own daughters hands in a perfect circle. The boys sat down and just had to watch each girl with their mother.

"Well this is boring…hey why aren't you practicing with your mom Jadon?" asked Aidan.

"See that guy over there?" Jadon pointed out Nabu on the other side of where they were. "My mom said that I am not supposed to use my powers in front of him. She said he goes power hungry for more power if he sees any he likes. So that's why I have to stop for today."

"What? That can't be right. These guys actually seem pretty nice once you get to know them. I can't really see him try to take your powers away from you," commented Cale.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound right to me either," agreed Aidan.

"Hey, my mom knows the guy and I just listen to her so don't blame it on me," added Jadon.

"I just really want to know who they are," said Cale. "Whenever my mom looks at Timmy, she gets this strange look in her eyes as if she is searching for something."

"My mom does that too," said Jadon.

"Hey boys, I am done with Alexis's lesson for today, so now I can work on you," Musa said in a rush. She had a worried look on her face and it looked like she had purposely interrupted them. Aidan looked at Alexis and she also had a look on her face that said 'You shouldn't have talked so loud.'

Alexis walked swiftly passed the boys as they were getting up and gently whispered in Aidan's ear, "She heard everything that you guys were talking about, and that includes me." She raised her eyebrow when she looked at him and then ran next to the boys. Musa sighed to herself ad began to put them in a battle stance.

**We walked along a crowded street… you took my hand and danced with me…Images…**

"I really wouldn't call this training…it's more like getting them started for their training when they get older," said Timmy, across the distance watching the others. Meanwhile, Sky came from the forest with a phone in his hand and growled to himself.

"She keeps calling me! My phone had 16 messages, 7 voicemails, and 5 E-mails coming from her. I can never get a break from this woman! She is really starting to piss me off this time. Seriously guys, I don't think I have ever met a more incompetent woman before," complained Sky. It's not like Sky complained all the time, it's just that this woman was really starting to get on his nerves.

"I still don't see why you don't throw her out of the palace so she can live on the streets where she belongs," commented Riven.

"You still don't get it do you? His parents picked her out from the start and now she has to be his betrothed whether he likes it or not. That's what Eraklyon can do to you. He has to marry this woman, unless he finds someone else that he picks out for himself," explained Brandon. "But it's kind of hard to do that when you already have someone in line and to fall in love all over again takes even more time."

"Plus with the girls acting so strange…Bloom is never going to fall in his lap," said Timmy, as Sky gave him a big glare.

"I have even worse news," started Sky. The others looked at him with worried and confused faces. "Beatrice wants to come down here to see what my mission really is." The guys stood there with shocked faces and looked at him as if her was crazy.

"What?" Brandon said.

"She's coming down here? As in she is literally hopping on a ship and coming down here to Magix?" said Nabu.

"I can't believe her name is _Beatrice_," said Riven out of the blue. "That is a really ugly name."

"Focus here Riven!" said Timmy. "What if Beatrice sees Bloom and her kids and thinks that you are the father Sky." It took a moment before all the guys started bursting into laughter.

"Good one Timmy, but seriously Sky, this chick is going to think something is up when she sees Bloom. You have to think of something before she gets the wrong idea," said Riven.

"I don't even want to see the girl. Just thinking about her gives me chills," said Brandon, talking to Sky. Sky didn't say much after the fact that he learned the evil fiancé was coming to Magix. This was horrible…and what would he do with Bloom? What would the other guys do with the other girls? Plus, he didn't want Bloom to see Beatrice any time soon. He didn't want her to know he had a fiancé and he certainly did not want her to know that this horrible woman was his soon to be bride.

"Hey Helia, you haven't said much…something on your mind?" said Nabu when he noticed Helia staring off in the distance.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys, I wasn't really listening to the whole thing. But that does suck about Beatrice coming over," he said quickly, for them not to notice what he was really looking at. Helia couldn't stop looking at Flora and Lorelei having a good time with them. He wished he was there with them, spending time with them and just laughing. He wished he was with her. Sky sighed.

"It's ok, I know I am getting my fair share of quick glances at Bloom too," admitted Sky. He looked to the other guys and they sighed too, knowing that they were all looking at each of them. "Which reminds me…I talked to Aidan again. I think the boy is finally starting to trust me."

"Lucky…Jadon still thinks I am a freak," said Nabu.

"And Celena still thinks I am some sort of pervert trying to go after Stella," said Brandon.

"No offense Brandon, but you _are_ trying to go after Stella," pointed out Timmy, as Brandon sent him a glare. As Brandon and Timmy told each other off, Sky explained to the others what Aidan had said to him earlier this morning.

"We have got to figure it out…even I don't understand," said Timmy.

"What I don't understand is why is a girl is teaching them how to fight," said Riven. Each of them looked to see Musa showing them the first stance. Even Alexis was there with them.

"It's Musa, Riven, remember when she took down that troll at Alfea the first year? I think she can handle the boys' first moves, especially at this age," said Brandon. "ItS really no big deal."

"Yeah but it's…it's Musa," said Riven. He couldn't explain it, he just couldn't. He knew himself…he knew he felt men should do things more than women should. But this was Musa…Musa could do whatever she damn well pleased because…she was Musa. By why was it hard to see her training the boys and her own daughter? Why was it so hard? Why did he feel like he should be down there showing them what to do?

"Yeah, well what ever your problem is we better get up and go. It looks like the girls are finally done," said Helia.

**And when you left you kissed my lips…you told me you would never, never forget these images…**

The moon was high in the sky and the night was peaceful. Most of the kids were sleeping in their beds, while the girls took their showers. The guys were either in their rooms or in their kitchens wondering what to do with their life.

Brandon walked out of his room to get a glass of water and then finally get some sleep. He was about to put his glass in his sink when he noticed someone was outside on the balcony. He looked through the window and saw little Celena staring at the moon. She had the most peaceful look on her face and actually looked like she was enjoying herself.

So Brandon decided to take the chance and go out there to talk to her. He knew he'd probably regret it, but he would take that chance. He slowly walked out there and leaned against the balcony doors.

"I take it that you like the moon?"

"Yes," she smiled with delight, not even turning her head. "People don't see how magical it really is."

"You know I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"Yeah I know, I usually sneak out when my mom isn't looking to look at the moon. It just makes me feel better, that's all."

"I always like the moon too, it makes me feel better as well."

"You know," Celena started as she turned towards him. "You're not as much of a loser as I thought you were. The others told me to talk to you, that's why I am giving you a chance right now."

"Uh…thanks I guess," said Brandon with uneasiness. Her face turned sad all of a sudden and Brandon wondered what was troubling her all of a sudden. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me anything. It's just you and I here."

"Well it's just that…I know this is going to wound weird, but I sort of wanted you to be a pervert," she explained. He didn't know exactly where this was going, but he listened anyway. "I knew you weren't a pervert, or at least after a couple of days, but I wanted you to be. I saw the way you looked at my mom, and it almost looked as if you loved her. So I was so happy when I found someone that actually loved my mom."

"I don't think I exactly follow."

"My mom has been alone for a long time, she cries in her sleep, and I even hear her say that she just wants things to be back to normal like they used too, whatever that means. When I saw the love in your eyes, I hoped that she would finally find someone, so she wouldn't be alone anymore. But I think I was wrong, because you weren't the pervert that I thought you were."

For the first time ever, Celena felt connected to this man, as the rest of the kids told her she would. She looked up into his eyes and saw the moon sparkling in them.

"I just don't want my mom to be alone anymore…and I am sorry if I treated you badly, but I thought you loved her…I guess I was wrong," she explained more. Both of them heard the water to the shower shut off in the other room. "I have to go, but I think I will be a little nicer to you from now on…but only a little."

She left with a wink and the moon shone brighter than normal and Brandon stared in awe as the moon shone. He suddenly felt a tear streak down his own face…

"But I do love her…"

Well, I never wanted to see you unhappy…I thought you'd want the same for me…

"I certainly didn't see this coming," Icy muttered to Darcy, who was standing right next to her. They were on a rooftop directly across from the guys' apartment building. "I didn't think that they would suddenly live with each other."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"I expected them to run more…or at least more than this. I didn't think they would go back to them. How can those fairies just go live with them so willingly?"

"I told you, Faragonda made them…and how do you know everything? I feel like you planned out everything. What aren't you telling us?" yelled Darcy with suspicion. Before Icy could also raise her voice, Stormy appeared behind them with a disguise on her face.

"You guys should really check out some of the clubs here! Magix has some really great dance clubs! You guys should have really joined me. Not to mention I met some really cute warlocks here too," Stormy explained as she snapped her fingers and went back to her normal face. "I definitely got some action tonight."

"Good for you, but while you were out getting slammed and grinding on guys' bodies, we were trying to figure out how to attack them again," said Darcy.

"Hey, it was only a couple of guys…at the same time," defended Stormy as she smiled wickedly. All Darcy could do was roll her eyes.

"I am just glad that those losers didn't fall back in love with them so easily, that would have ruined part of the plan," commented Icy, looking down on Brandon standing out there by himself. "What I don't like though is the kids bonding with the fathers."

"I want to know what you are planning? You won't tell us anything and it is really pissing me off! What aren't you telling us?" screamed Darcy.

"I'll tell you when the time is right Darcy!" Icy screamed back. Darcy growled and flew off the rooftop.

"We really don't like being left in the dark Icy," said Stormy.

"Don't you have clubs to hit?" growled Icy as she flew off herself…

_**Goodbye my almost lover**_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do…**_

_That was chapter 7! Sorry it took so long guys, I was on vacation for some time. Oh, and you have no idea how happy I was when I got over 100 reviews! Thank you everyone! That was my first story where I got over 100!_

_Oh and sorry if anybody's name is Beatrice…_

_Oh and to answer the question from last time…I look like Stella the most, but Musa is my all time fave. _

_What will Icy do? What exactly is going on with Icy? Will the girls survive any longer? Can the guys? How will Sky's fiance react when she comes over? Find out next chapter!_

_R&R_

_Wtncgirl09_


	8. Believe In Me

Chapter 8: Believe In Me

**Chapter 8: Believe In Me**

She was in trouble and she knew it. Flora stood there and watched her daughter stand over it. Lorelei was just like her and she was well…a bit clumsy to say the least. Lorelei was running around with her mother in the apartment…what was she thinking? They were just having some fun; a normal mother and daughter time of spending some time together and enjoying themselves. Who would have thought that something would go wrong?

Long story short, Lorelei tripped and pushed down one of Helia's canvases, which totally landed on the edge of a table, creating a huge hole right in the middle of it. Now Lorelei tried to be smart and tried to use a simple vine wrap spell to catch it, but she panicked way too much and watched it fall.

But this was no ordinary canvas. This was the thing that Helia spent some of his life savings for. It was said that this type of canvas could bring out even the most ordinary of paintings…and Lorelei and Flora just ruined it.

_What am I going to do now?_ Flora thought to herself as she heard the water to the shower shut off from the master bedroom. She looked at her daughter, who already had tears filling her eyes, and then she looked at the ruined canvas.

"Oh, what was that repair spell?" she said with panic. She couldn't think straight. Helia would be coming out of his room any second and see the scene, the horrible scene. Would he yell? Would he start to throw things? Would he yell at her? At her daughter? What would he say?

She slowly picked it up and tried to examine it with caution. It was pretty screwed up and there was nothing she could do about it…that is when she heard his door open and footsteps coming towards her. Lorelei shrieked at the sight of him and his face. Flora turned around and saw the expression that was given off.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His favorite canvas was lying on the floor, with a huge hole in the middle, Lorelei was crying, and Flora had the most worried look on her face than he had ever seen before. What was going on?

"Helia, I- I don't know what to say, um you see we were playing with each other and some how we accidentally knocked over your canvas and"- Flora was ranting; she couldn't get the right words to say out of her mouth. She was frantically talking every where, holding up the canvas, pointing to Lorelei, to herself. But she panicked even more when Helia's face never changed. "Helia I'm so sorry. We didn't know what we were doing, it just sort of happened. It wasn't on purpose, it really wasn't"-

"Flora," he finally spoke gently. She immediately stopped ranting and looked at his face. She saw no anger what so ever, but then again she didn't see any happiness either. Shivers went down her spine when she heard him say her name. "It's alright, really it is. It was an accident, I can tell. I am just glad none of you got hurt."

She felt her heart stop or skipped a beat when he said his words. "But Helia, this was your favorite one. I'll buy you a new one, no matter what the cost. I'll find it for you and pay you back for."

"Flora…it's just a canvas. Sure it was my favorite, but"- now he couldn't find the right words to say. He was just glad that she was speaking to him like a normal person for the first time. Sure there was a little tension, like her breaking his favorite object, but he would rather have her here than just a canvas…now how could he tell her that? "You two were just playing…it's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Flora stared at him in awe…how can he be so comfortable with it? She totally broke something of his!

Helia picked up the canvas and took it to his room, leaving Flora star struck and Lorelei with a small smile on her little face. He didn't get why she panicked so much though. What did she think he was going to do to her when he found out? Yell at her? Sure it was a great item, but nothing could ever replace her.

_Why is it so hard? _

LLLLL

Jadon twitched at the sight before him. What gave his mother the intent to do such a thing? The scene before him was just awkward, to say the least. What happened? Oh yeah…he almost gave away his powers to the wizard in front of him. Let's start from the beginning.

Jadon was eating breakfast and everything was going great. Layla was in a good mood, Jadon was talking to Nabu a little more, and Nabu himself was in a good mood too.

After breakfast, Jadon went to the living room to watch TV, while Layla was cleaning up and Nabu was reading the Magix newspaper for the day. She was getting really annoyed from Nabu's annoying ranting of how good Magix economy is; she could really care less. Layla finished cleaning up the table and looked up to check on Jadon.

Though Layla was getting annoyed, from Nabu trying to talk to her, she stopped blood frozen in her tracks when she saw Jadon using his powers to levitate the remote to him. The remote to the TV was only a few steps away and he used his powers to get it?

"What the hell?" spoke Layla as she stared at her son using his powers. Nabu looked up and saw the expression Layla was giving. He was slightly irritated by her look that he saw and slowly turned around to see what she was looking at.

Layla froze again. There was no way Nabu would see her son's powers. She didn't know what to do, except the first thing that popped into her mind. She wouldn't be able to grab his attention that quick. She had to do something drastic and fast. She couldn't turn him around to face her, so she stepped forward and kicked Nabu right in his groin.

Nabu screamed in pain and landed on the floor. This was Layla we are talking about here…the tomboy soccer player…she knew how to kick. She kneed down beside the man who was obviously in pain, and tried to help him up.

Jadon stared at his mother, wondering what gave her the intention to do such a thing, but then he realized that he was using his powers to grab the remote. It wasn't his fault…he had been spending so much time with Nabu that he totally forgot to restrain himself from using them.

It was sadly embarrassing as she helped him up back into his chair. It was the only thing that would divert his attention from her son that quickly…only to some what regret it after the fact he was on the floor in agonizing pain.

_Well that was a close one…_

That was a good morning indeed. Layla always wanted the chance to kick him senselessly anyway so she got it.

"Layla, what the hell is wrong with you?" screamed Nabu, as he felt the pain again when he sat down. He glared at her. "Why did you do that?"

"Um…kicking practice?"

TTTTT

She was walking to the living room when she saw her son talking to Timmy. She didn't know how long she slept for, so she lazily got up. Tecna was a little suspicious, so she walked forward to listen in on their conversation. Timmy had a concerned look on his face, as if Cale had been telling some things about their past.

"And we would like to stay here from now on, because we are sick of running," finished Cale. Finally Cale opened up to this man, but Tecna was not happy at all. She glared at Timmy for wanting to know about their lives in the past. Doesn't he know that he ruined it? Doesn't he care for what he did? Why can't he figure it out? He is smart…out of everyone he should know why they left in the first place. Why can't he see it?

Timmy noticed that Tecna was looking at him with uncontrollable anger, so he decided to change the subject, at least until she left.

"So these are the ships I build for Red Fountain," he said quickly, pulling the papers from behind. Cale raised an eyebrow when Timmy stopped asking questions, but then noticed that his mother was in the room watching them. He immediately conducted a hypothesis. _Mom doesn't want them to know our past…for some reason…_

"You know, it would be cool if I could take you down to Red Fountain myself and show you how they work," added Timmy, feeling the tension in the air.

"I already know how they work," said Cale with a smirk.

"Wait, you do?" asked Timmy, very surprised.

"Yeah, you already showed me the blueprints and I figured out how to put it together and how to drive them. It wasn't hard at all, you just put two and two together, just like the parts of the ship."

Timmy's eyes widened. How did this kid know so much? Was he really that intelligent? Sure he was Tecna's son, but there had to be something more than that. Tecna put a proud smile on her face, trying to hide the worried one.

Tecna sighed to herself. Ever since they got back to Magix, Tecna always feared that Cale would somehow figure it out…figure out that Timmy was his father. Luckily so far he hasn't, but someday he would figure it out. Then that would lead to him figuring out that all of the children and guys are related and then he would start asking questions. He had Timmy's soft red hair, but never in her life would he be able to figure it out…hopefully. His words scared her…_Put two and two together_…that's all he had to do too. Put two and two together and he would be able to solve the missing piece of information. But now all that she could do was try to keep him far away as possible from Timmy.

"Cale, why don't we get you and Jadon to play with each other today. I hear he's been bored stiff," said Tecna out of the blue.

"Sure… mom."

Timmy looked up at Tecna once more. She was definitely hiding something…they all were. He could spend hours figuring it out, but something was holding him back. He hated not knowing all the facts or information, but he would rather spend more time hanging out with Cale or look at Tecna when she didn't notice. He would rather spend more time with them…before they would have to leave or run away somewhere else.

His phone suddenly beeped and he picked it up only to see an urgent message from Cordatorta…

MMMMM

It was short notice, but they had to go. A request from Tides needed Red Fountain's help in their northern seas. But of course it wasn't a job for normal students, but the actual teachers themselves. Saladin said that it was a matter of urgency and the guys had to go.

The guys hurriedly put on their uniforms, including Sky, and headed out to save the universe once again. It was like packing up and saying goodbye to your wife and kids, but this was no crying love fest. They were silent in the rooms and they were packing their weapons. Even as adults they still had missions to go to…maybe that was why the kept so close to Red Fountain…they loved it.

Each girl watched them pack. Sure they were going to be gone for only a couple of hours, but the guys' lives were still in danger some way or another. Each of them went out the doors, giving them one last glance, and then shutting; each girl thinking in their heads…_be safe._

No for the time being, the girls would go to Alfea with Ms. Faragonda, and that meant a chance to finally train the kids, including Jadon this time. They were in the auditorium, with Ms. Faragonda watching not far away.

Layla growled as she watched her son. She cursed herself and felt bad for Jadon for her being not the best teacher in the world. A wizard was different from a fairy; they would be able to do all sorts of tricks and spells when they were this young, but Layla didn't know how to teach him that.

"Is something the matter Layla?" Faragonda asked from behind. She was startled for a moment, but then eased.

"Ms. Faragonda…I am having trouble training Jadon. Now, I know that wizards are different and should know the basics right now, but I just can't do it because…"

"Because a wizard himself needs to train him and you are not one," completed Faragonda. "It is true Layla…you can not rain him as a normal wizard could. The rightful parent has to do that. And it is different with every wizard. They should be able to train with their blood line…the family's magic itself."

"But what am I going to do then? Jadon doesn't know who his father is," said Layla. Faragonda looked over at Jadon, who was listening intently, and brought Layla to a more secluded area.

"Every family of wizards has a family spell book. If you find Nabu's, you should be able to teach him the family power. But I warn you…a family spell book is not going be out in the open. Nabu will have it close to him and him only. It will not be easy to find because they are sacred to the family. And you teaching him spells from a different perspective will also be harder. You are a fairy, Layla; it is going to be very difficult teaching him the basics. I hope you understand the precautions of it. Find Nabu's spell book and everything will be a little easier."

"Thank you."

RRRRR

At the end of the day, the guys were back safe from their mission and picked up the girls so all of them were back at their places. The kids were already in bed fast asleep and the girls were hanging out and exploring the parts of the place that they haven't seen before.

Riven came out of his shower, having been fighting all day and totally smelly, in pants only, leaving his chest bare. Musa blushed slightly at the sight of him and quickly noticed something on his back. Riven mentioned something about getting cut earlier, but it was no little scrape. She had to speak up and help him.

"Hold still," she said gently, while getting some alcohol.

"What?" he questioned.

"It's not just a scratch," she spoke again, while rubbing the alcohol on his wound. He winced in pain for a couple of seconds, as she put it on the wound.

"So…you were checking me out?" he smirked.

"What?" she replied with shock, a deep blush creeping on her cheeks. The blush didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Never mind," he smirked again.

"_So there's still something left," he thought…_

"Ouch Musa! That hurts! What are you doing?" Riven yelled from the pain in his back he was feeling.

"What? Oh sorry, I must have put too much on," Musa spoke with an innocent tone, while smirking herself. She breathed heavily…it was nice to have him speak her name, remember her…who she was. But the room was quiet and only the dimmed lights were on, creating an environment that Musa would have never predicted she'd be here again. She was lost in her thoughts and couldn't control what she was doing.

Maybe she should make small talk. It wasn't a crime to talk to him; she just would never forgive him for what he did.

"So…what was the problem today?" she asked. She could hear her own nervousness in her own voice.

"Just a bunch of outlaws trying to steal some of Tide's precious cerulean water. Nabu said that it is very sacred on Tides and that people would make a fortune if anyone could get their hands on it," he replied. He chuckled to himself. "I myself tried to take some, but the guys wouldn't let me."

Musa smiled. _Same_ _old Riven…taking things that aren't his during a mission._ It was nice speaking to him, she had to admit. But something just didn't feel right. Was it the fact that this was Riven she was speaking too? Because it was _him_? Or was it just her…that fact that she couldn't control her emotions whenever she thought or saw him.

Riven, on the other hand, was nervous. Here was the woman he loved; who had just left without saying goodbye for five years, rubbing her bare hands on is back. If he didn't know better, it only took a few seconds to put rubbing alcohol on. But no, she just kept on going, as if she was in a trance. She felt Riven tense and realized what she was doing. She stopped, even though he wanted her to continue, when she came to her senses.

Musa just totally embarrassed herself. What was she thinking? Rubbing some guys back like that was not exactly friendly. Not to mention it was Riven's back. She totally got carried away…she had to leave; she had to get away from him before he could say anything.

"Musa…"

Too late.

She turned to look at him and he looked at her. _Why did I turn around? I could have kept going…_The silence ate her up as he stared at her, into her eyes. This was the first time Musa got a good look at Riven since she got here. She saw how much he grew, how much of a true man he was, how handsome he was, and how he was still so brave to live his life. That was always the thing that Musa was jealous over when it was about him…how his life was ruined when he was at a young age and he was still able to live and be so brave.

"Yes?" she said abruptly, breaking the long and tired silence. He wanted to lean in and kiss her, pull her into him and hold her tight…get rid of all the bad memories the past had caused her. Unfortunately, he didn't even know that he caused them. She herself also just wanted to touch him some more, but she knew the one reason why she couldn't.

Riven said nothing, as if he wanted her to say more, say something. But she said nothing, she was silent. Why wasn't he speaking? He's the one who got her attention first. She couldn't handle it any longer. She looked down at her feet and stood up.

"Riven, I…" she wanted to tell him badly of all that she had been through. _Don't talk to him Musa, maybe he'll get up and walk away. Maybe he'll think you're a waste of time and leave for good. Maybe…he'll actually be concerned. Maybe…he'll actually care about me…or maybe he'll just make another bet._ "I should get some sleep. I hope your wound feels better."

The last ting she saw before she walked out of the room was the sadness in his eyes as she left him.

_You just don't understand…don't you?_

SSSSS

Stella wasn't sure what to do. One side tried to forget him…to move on or pretend. But the other side screamed for his love.

She made sure that her daughter was asleep and went to the kitchen table to sit down. Every night now she had to check on her daughter to fully make sure that she was asleep. Stella was blond, not stupid…she knew when her daughter sneaked out to gaze at the moon. Sometimes she let her do it too. It was her power, her decision, her trust.

Stella practically screamed when she heard someone sighing behind her. She looked up to meet brown eyes.

"Jeez…you're so loud," said Brandon while smirking, as he sat down in front of her. He smiled to himself…_Same old loud Stella…_

"Sorry," was all she could say. Not really wanting company at this moment, she started to get up and leave. She was stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his eyes. Seeing there was no way to escape from his strong grasp, she sat back down. This was Brandon…how else was she supposed to deny those beautiful chocolate eyes?

"Nothing Brandon, nothing," she replied, looking out the window and into the stars.

"Come on, I know your sad face when you're unhappy," he put his gentle smile on. _How can anyone resist that?_

"I got a letter from my father today…and it wasn't very pleasant to read," she spoke to him gently, still looking out into the stars. "He wants me to take the throne now, with Celena being the princess. He wants to retire at a young age and watch me rule Solaria."

"And that's a bad thing?" he replied, noticing the sadness still in her voice.

"I just feel like he is pushing it too fast. I feel he is just stepping down from the throne because I have Celena now…I don't really know. The guy is only in his late forties and I just feel…I can't really describe it."

"Well I think you'd make a great queen, Stella," said Brandon softly, his hand still on top of hers. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

_Um maybe the fact that I'm living with you is driving me crazy! Or maybe the fact that I'm still in love with you, but I can't love you, is killing me! Just please, stop speaking to me…I can't handle it…_

The look on Stella's face obviously said yes that there was something still bothering her. Thinking deep in your thoughts can really change the emotions on your face. Since Stella was actually willing to speak to him, Brandon pressed on.

"Come on Stella, you can tell me anything…you can trust me," smiled Brandon.

That did it…

Stella couldn't believe what he had just said. _Trust you? Trust you!_

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly…trust you?" flared Stella, as she saw the fear in Brandon's eyes. Her hand immediately flew out of his. "You're the one who broke my heart and you expect me to trust you!"

She immediately stood up from her chair and stormed out of the kitchen. She ran out of the apartment and slammed the door shut, while letting her tears completely drown her face. She sobbed and sobbed while leaning against the door of his home in the middle of the hallway. She heard someone open the door to the apartment next to her. She looked and saw Flora coming staring down upon her. Flora left the room behind her and started to comfort her.

Brandon himself had the tears streaming down as he stared in shock at the door that she just slammed. He heard commotion going on outside, which sounded like Flora's voice, but he didn't care…he just wanted to know how…why…

_I broke her heart?_

BBBBB

Bloom tried to avoid it, but there was no chance, Sky kept pressing on. Her children were asleep and she was going to look through the old album again when he caught her. You never could get away with anything when Sky was around.

"Some of the pictures aren't mine," she reminded him, as she pressed the book to her chest.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone that I looked at it. I just want to see some old photos of you guys," Sky pleaded.

_Bloom, why did you change so much? I just want to know you…again…_

"Okay, you can look at some," said Bloom. She gave him the book, while she looked down on the floor, sort of embarrassed. When Sky opened the first page, six individual pictures fell out. While she was still looking at the floor, Sky quickly shoved them underneath the couch. She looked up and he smiled…_good she didn't notice…_

"This is all of us pregnant," smiled Bloom, as they looked at all of the girls with their large bellies hanging out every where.

"Oh Bloom, you were huge!"

"Hey I was having twins, remember?" defended Bloom. "This is Stella…she had really bad mood swings." She pointed to a picture of Stella, who had a really evil glare pointed to Musa. Sky laughed…he decided that he would never mess with Stella ever again.

Another picture was Bloom holding her kids proudly in her arms when they were born. While looking through the pictures, he noticed that the background was very…botanical. _Is that Linphea? It is…it is Linphea…but we were there on a mission one time…it can't be, could it?_

"This is Aidan," pointed Bloom.

"Why is he crying?"

"Because he wanted to eat a bug and I wouldn't allow it," said Bloom, actually laughing. "This is Flora and the kids…Flora was trying to feed all of the kids some new plant spinach thing that was supposed to make them grow strong. It was really nasty and our house got really messy after that."

She showed him the whole album. Sky smiled and Bloom was happy. She was actually sort of glad that she showed it to him…and then he had to ruin the moment.

"Uh Bloom?" Sky asked, while she was putting the book away.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you guys live anyway?" the question went away from his lips. She froze…he could practically smell her fear.

"Everywhere and nowhere," she replied vaguely. She sat there quietly, holding the book closer to her chest. He wanted to ask her a million questions, but judging by the look on her face, she felt uncomfortable.

_There was no picture which sowed the children's dad…_

He was deep in thought…so deep that he forgot about the pictures that he hid underneath the couch. Bloom could tell that Sky felt bad, so maybe she could ask a few questions. She wanted to know more about his life too…what did he do all this time.

"So…I hear you are king of Eraklyon now," she spoke softly.

"Uh yeah…for a couple of years now."

That was it? The guy could have elaborated a little more than that. Sky didn't like talking about his royalty. Why do you think he changed his name for a couple of years in Red Fountain? It just all reminded him of Beatrice.

"Is it good? I mean is being king all the perks that people say?" she asked some more.

"Some of them."

Ok, now he was being the one who is quiet. _And they call us distant…Maybe he's embarrassed or something? What if he doesn't want to tell me about his wife? _She was going to do it…she was going to ask him about his new queen. Her thoughts were racing when she heard screaming from her room. She immediately sprinted to her room to check on what sounded like her daughter. Sky followed right behind her.

She came in and Sabrina was sitting up with Aidan, and tears spilling out of her eyes. She was breathing quickly and opened her arms for her mother to take. Bloom sighed.

"Another nightmare Sabrina?"

Sabrina latched on to her mothers neck and sobbed on her shoulder. She nodded frantically.

"Every time…they get worse and worse," Sabrina managed to say to her mother.

"I know, I know…you still don't remember them?"

"No…but they are becoming clearer. I can see them better, I don't know why. I think there were men in it," Sabrina came up with. Sky didn't know what to do. He could stay and watch Bloom do her job, but he did feel some what awkward. He looked at Aidan who was just sitting up in the bed, looking like this was an everyday thing to go through.

He wished he could make the little girl stop having these dreams, but they obviously mean something and Bloom was eager to find out. Aidan put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder as she shuttered in fear for the third time in a row that week. She didn't know how she would be able to go to sleep again.

"It's ok Sky, I've got it from here. You can get some sleep," requested Bloom. All he could do was nod as he watched the family in the same bed. Aidan gave him a nod and Sky left the room, only to have the door creak a little and him stand to watch her in the crack of the door.

"It's ok Sabrina…I am here. You don't have to be afraid," Bloom managed to say, still holding her in her arms. Aidan lay back down on his pillow and kept on listening to his sister and mother speak to one other.

"Mom, I didn't want to say anything in front of him…" spoke Sabrina. Bloom was confused and Aidan perked his head back up. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Sky."

"What do you mean Sabrina?" Bloom questioned with intensity, not even knowing that Sky was right behind the door listening and watching the whole thing with ease. _What?_

"He was in it…Sky was in my dream…all of them were," she managed to say. "All of the guys were in my dream…every single one of them." Sabrina finished with more tears streaming down her face. Aidan's eyes widened in shock, but not as big as Bloom's. It was like confusion smacked them across their faces. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Sabrina continues to sob and Bloom called it quits for the night. She didn't want to ask her any more questions that might upset her in any way. All she wondered was why Sabrina was having all of these nightmares…and only to find out that the men her and the other girls loved were apart of them. She lay back down in the bed with her daughter and her son calmed down too. Each of them slowly fell asleep in the night.

_Sky…_

Sky sat down on his couch after hearing what he heard.

_Am I the cause of her nightmares? No that's impossible, she's been having these things for a year now. How is this possible? How are we all apart of it?_

Complete shock struck him when he heard what Sabrina had said to her mother. It was impossible to comprehend that of a little girls mind…but more impossible with this one. He was in her dream…he was in her dream…but she has only known him for a couple of days! There was just no way…unless they were more connected with this than he thought. Or maybe it was just reason for them to run away again. To get away from them and leave them forever.

He had to find out more…but how? Even the girl herself couldn't remember all of the dreams she had. How was he? What he did know for sure was that he'd be telling the guys about it.

He heard light sobs coming from the hall, as his thought were interrupted. He opened his door to see Stella sobbing in her arms and Flora trying to comfort her. Flora looked at him with an emotionless face. What was he supposed to do? Comfort her? _What did Brandon do now? I guess there is another story to tell for tomorrow._

Take me to the stars…take me away from this place…I wish I could take you there…

_**That was chapter 8 ladies and gentlemen. Ok, so I was so not planning for Stella to blurt out like that, and the thing with Sabrina's dream…but I totally loved it. Now everyone is even more confused than ever. But I totally feel bad for Stella in this one…yes I made Stella feel even more bad of herself, but we'll just have to see what happens in the next chapter…at first I thought this chapter was sort of boring, but I think Stella and Sabrina made it better…**_

_**Oh and some of you think that the guys are completely stupid and can't remember a thing. Well what if they don't really actually technically don't remember a thing…think about that. The guys are not stupid, trust me…you will see how it ends. There is a catch to it, so don't think they are stupid. BUT I AM NOT SAYING ANYTHING ELSE! I just gave you a hint…**_

_**What will the guys do now? Now that they know some of the reason why they left…What is Sabrina's dream about? How is Layla going to find Nabu's family spell book? What are the pictures Sky hid under his couch? Will the girls cope any longer? Or will they manage things when there is a crisis afoot…Beatrice.**_

_**Thank you for all of your reviews, I love you guys**_

_**Oh and a complaint to Fanfiction…it doesn't always get the font the way I want it too when I put it up…so stupid. So if something looks retarded…it's not me.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	9. Listen to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

_Remember some things from the first chapter… enjoy._

**Chapter 9: Listen to Your Heart**

"I don't really know how this could happen, he just got me so angry," Stella spilled to the girls in Nabu's room. The guys took the kids on a tour of Red Fountain, so they were all alone in his apartment. Stella still had some stained tears marks across his cheeks. "He expected me to trust him."

"Of course he does Stella; so far the guys don't think they did anything wrong because they didn't see us spying on them when they were holding up our bras. They think we are completely clueless," noted Musa.

"Well he still shouldn't have said that!" cursed Stella, looking down at her feet.

"And now they know the reason why we left five years ago…well part of the reason," added Tecna.

"Why is this so hard? Why can't I control myself whenever I am around him? I still feel all mushy inside whenever I think of him," Stella sighed, throwing her head back into a pillow. "Then my father being a complete idiot isn't making things any better."

"Because we still love them, even after what they did. We can't help it," Bloom sighed back. "Sabrina had another nightmare last night…but this one was different."

"What do you mean Bloom?" Musa asked.

"They were in it…the guys. For some reason all of the guys were in her dream. I don't understand, it's not like she's known them for that long," Bloom said, resting her chin on her knee. The girls' eyes widened with surprise and confusion. "I thought it was the Dragon Fire telling her something, but now I am thinking it is something else."

"You don't know that Bloom. It can still be the Dragon Fire, but putting itself in a different form," informed Tecna. "It could be telling her who the real father's are."

"But why would it do that? After all these years the Dragon Fire and Daphne have all told me that they were protecting me from everything that was bad. The Dragon Fire protected me from the witches, Lord Darkar, and Baltor, but now it is just hurting my daughter in these dreams and trying to tell her that those men are their father's!" yelled Bloom. "Why isn't it protecting her like it has me?"

"But it is Bloom," said Musa softly. "We all know that our powers protect us in a way…just as if they were our own parents. I always thought that my powers were actually my mom helping me fight at my side. Sabrina is hurt though…all of our children are. And I hate to say it, but it's our fault. They don't know who their father's are; they have been running away from terrible things their whole lives and now when something good has happened to them, they are all afraid of running away and moving again."

"But what does that have to do with the Dragon Fire?" asked Bloom, still wondering why.

"What Musa is trying to say Bloom is that the Dragon Fire is helping and protecting your daughter by telling her who her real father is. It is telling her who they really are and their past," said Tecna. Everyone was a little silent. "The Dragon Fire is hurting her mentally, but emotionally trying to save her before she becomes depressed with her own life."

"Well we have a problem then, don't we?" Bloom said.

"Not so fast…it took Sabrina this long to actually see Sky and the others, which means it will still take her some time before she truly understands what it is telling her," concluded Tecna. Thank goodness for her knowledge of dreams.

"You should have seen Sky's face when Sabrina woke up from her dream. It was like he had never seen anything like it before," added Bloom.

"You should have seen Helia's face. I broke his favorite canvas yesterday and he didn't even get mad at me," said Flora. "But he wasn't happy either."

"Yeah well I kicked Nabu in the groin and my own son watched him in pain," said Layla, as she couldn't help but smirk.

"You what?" shrieked Flora.

"What? Jadon was using his powers in front of him! I had to think of something."

"Well at least he didn't see him," commented Stella, feeling a little better.

"That reminds me…we have a problem, or at least I do," Layla said again. All eyes went on her; now it was her turn. "I spoke with Ms. Faragonda yesterday and well she said that I wasn't the best person in the world to train Jadon and that his _father_ needs to be training him instead."

"That's rough," said Musa.

"That's only half of it. She said that wizards are different than fairies are, so they need to be taught by the family spell book instead."

"Yeah ok, so just find the book and train the kid," said Stella.

"If only it were that easy Stella. She also said that a family spell book is sacred to the family…like something that has been passed down to generation to generation, so it is really important to him; kind of like your scepter Stella. So it's probably hidden somewhere safe so that no one can ever get his or her hands on it…only him and him only. And she said that I would be horrible at training him because I am a fairy."

"Well if you think you're going at this alone, then you got another thing coming," smirked Musa.

"Really? You guys are going to help me with this?"

"And why wouldn't we? We are the Winx Club; we stick together through the end," smiled Bloom.

"Plus I can download some information on how to train young wizards off of my computer. It won't be that hard," added Tecna.

"Well since we're here, we can look around a little," said Stella.

"Wow Stella, that's actually a good idea," commented Layla. Stella smiled.

"I do have my moments, don't I?"

"Ok everyone, search, but try not to break anything or if you find something, put it back right where it belongs or if you break something-,"

"Layla, will you calm down! We are not going to break or damage anything!" Stella said, getting her spunk back.

"Ok, Bloom checks in the kitchen, Stella goes in the bathroom, Tecna the living room, Musa on the balcony, Flora in the guest bedroom, and I'll go in the master bedroom."

"Oh yeah, because a sacred family spell book is really going to be in the bathroom," said Stella, the sarcasm dripping off of her lips.

"Or outside in the balcony," said Musa.

"Just search guys, you never know…"

MMMMM

On the grounds of Red Fountain, students found little five year old kids running around. It was a sight to see, but what was even funnier was that the brave and noble professors of the school were right behind them. Oh yeah, definite teacher bashings for the years to come.

All of them made it to the hanger to find Cordatorta leaning against a ship, waiting for them to arrive.

"Hey, why hello there little ones! I am your personal tour guide for this here ship," he smiled, while slapping the ship. The guys rolled there eyes at their former teacher. "If your guardians here don't mind, I am going to show you the works inside the ship…oh but the lassies have to go first."

The little girls smiled as Cordatorta let them on the ship first, while the boys grumbled. Sabrina on the other hand looked a bit uneasy, and Aidan took notice of it.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" asked her brother.

"I don't know how to explain it but…I have seen this place before, in my dreams," said Sabrina, as she looked around the hanger. Aidan was a little confused, but Cordatorta's hand was on Sabrina's back.

"Come on little lassie, don't want to keep the boys waiting now, do we?"

Sabrina nodded and walked on in, followed by the boys. Brandon sighed that they were finally alone; he had told them before that they all needed to talk, desperately.

"I don't know where to begin," sighed Brandon.

"Um let's see, let's start with how practically the whole apartment building heard Stella sobbing in the hall," said Riven. Brandon smacked his forehead and leaned his back against a wall.

"All of you heard it?" asked Brandon, rubbing his temples. The guys nodded. "You wouldn't believe what she said, but I think it's the reason why they left five years ago."

The guys' interests were no being sucked by Brandon's words.

"Tell us," said Sky.

"From the beginning," said Helia.

"Ok, Stella was telling me how her father was going to forcefully put her as queen, because I noticed that something was bothering her. She told me her reasons and I thought that was all she was wanting to say. But her face didn't change, so I asked her if something else was bothering her. Nothing, nothing came out, so it was obvious she was hiding something."

"Ok, so what was it?" asked Nabu.

"I didn't get that far. She still said nothing so I said that she can tell me anything and for her to trust me. That totally freaked her out. She started yelling at me."

"And that's what made her leave and run out the door?" said Riven.

"Be quiet Riven, this is serious," said Helia, noticing that Brandon was not done with what he had to say.

"There's more," slumped Brandon, as he sat on the floor. "She said I broke her heart."

That had done it…

"What?" said Timmy.

"She said that?" said Nabu.

"You broke her heart?" said Riven.

"It obviously wasn't just him," Sky said softly as he sat down next to Brandon on the floor. "We all broke their hearts." Then it clicked.

"That's why they left…because we hurt them…" Timmy said sadly, now himself sitting on the floor. None of them could believe it; they couldn't remember that far back to remember what they had done to them.

"Yeah and then right after they leave, they get knocked up by some random guys," Riven sat down, thinking how if he ever saw the guy that got Musa pregnant, he would literally kill him. "Probably to try to take the pain away."

"That's why the kids don't know who their dads were," said Nabu as he and Helia sat down

"How could we have been so stupid?" asked Helia. "Where did we go wrong?"

"That's not all," said Sky, as all heads raised to look at him. "Sabrina had a dream about us last night…well more like a nightmare."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Timmy.

"Bloom always talks about the Dragon Fire trying to tell her something. My guess is that it is trying to tell Sabrina what we did to them in the past."

"All I want to know is what we did…I can't remember a thing back five years ago," remarked Brandon.

"Well I do remember one thing," smirked Riven, remembering that night of the party. Yes it was true, the guys do remember that…but who wouldn't?

"So what now? It's not like they are going to come running after us any time soon," said Nabu.

"I say we do something nice for them…you know as an 'I'm sorry' sort of a thing," suggested Helia.

"And that would be?" said Riven.

"We can take the girls and the kids to the parade in Magix tonight," said Sky. "I think the girls would be happy spending sometime outside of the apartment and in Magix…and I think the kids would love it."

"Should we ask them what we did to break their hearts?" asked Timmy.

"No way, Stella's already mad enough. And by now all of them probably know what I said to her last night. They were just starting to open up to us again…let's try not to ruin it," said Brandon.

"Plus, Aidan has probably told all of the kids, so we are definitely not the biggest people around here anymore," added Sky.

"Let's just try to have some fun tonight," said Helia, but shut up when all of them saw the kids coming off the ship…

LLLLL

They searched through bookshelves, closets, files, closets, and even tried to find some trapped doors where there would be a clue…but nothing was around.

"Nothing!" cried Flora from the guest bedroom.

"Zero up in here!" said Musa.

"I got nothing in here," yelled Bloom from the kitchen.

"Gee, there was nothing in the bathroom…what a shocker," Stella said sarcastically. Bloom, Musa, Stella, and Flora met in the living room with Tecna.

"I did an analysis of family ancestry on Nabu and his spell book and scanned the room. I couldn't pick up anything," said Tecna.

"Hey guys, come in here! I found something!" yelled Layla from Nabu's room. She seemed to have her hands in a drawer.

"You found his underwear?" Stella asked, sort of disgusted as she saw Layla's hands in his underwear.

"No, that's…ok yeah I did find his underwear…but that's not what I meant," said Layla, trying to get to her point, while pulling out a picture that she found below his undergarments.

"Why did you search in his underwear anyway?" smirked Musa slyly at her.

"Hey I just opened the drawer and found it ok? It's not like I knew where his underwear was in the first place," defended Layla as she blushed and some of the girls giggled.

"Don't you have the same picture?" asked Flora, changing the subject back to the photograph in Layla's hands. It was the same exact picture that she kept of her and Nabu with him kissing her on the cheek, his finger under her chin, and her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Yeah I do…why did he keep it?" Layla asked. She stared at it and remembered the day perfectly. She quickly smiled and put it back in his drawer and fixed everything that she messed up.

"I have no idea why he would keep it," commented Musa.

"Hey, where are our pictures anyway?" asked Stella, remembering her picture with Brandon.

"Don't worry, all six of our pictures are in the photo album I have. You guys gave me the pictures last Christmas to keep safe," said Bloom.

"Oh good, that means they are safe with you," smiled Flora.

"Maybe he just forgot…" said Layla, still thinking about it.

"I don't know, guys usually tend to put important items in there underwear drawers," noted Stella.

"And how would you know that?" asked Musa, raising an eyebrow. Stella giggled.

"I have my sources," she smiled. It was good to see her back to normal again.

"Well this is great, the book wasn't here at all so now what are we going to do?" asked Tecna.

"There is another place we can search for, but we'll have to sneak out at night," said Layla.

"And where is this place exactly?" asked Bloom.

"His house on Tides…that is the only place that it can be, it has to be there."

"Well of course it has to be there, I wouldn't think he'd keep the family book at his job house," said Stella.

"Why didn't you say something before?" asked Layla, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What? I was depressed earlier…you can't get me to start blabbering when I am depressed," smiled Stella.

"But when we get there, how are we going to find it? It must be in a secret place…and we don't know what it looks like," said Flora.

"I can just do another analysis in his house and locate it, but hopefully it will work," said Tecna.

"So when are we going to do it?" asked Musa. Layla was thinking, but each of them heard joyous cries coming from down the hall.

"Wasn't everything so cool?" cried Cale with happiness.

"They're back!" yelled Bloom. "Everyone to the couch!" They swiftly ran to the couch and turned on the TV to make it look like they were productive and entertained.

"Who would have thought your kid could have such a big mouth Tecna?" said Stella with amusement.

"In this case, I think it's a good thing," Tecna replied.

Nabu entered with Jadon...

"Oh, hey guys, all of them are in here!" Nabu yelled out in the hall. Every kid ran to there mothers…they seemed to have enjoyed themselves when they were there. Each kid began ranting on about the school, even Lorelei thought it was pretty interesting. All of the guys stuck there heads through the doorway.

"Ok guys, be calm," Sky whispered. "Um how would you ladies like to join us in Magix this evening? There is a light parade and I am sure the kids would enjoy it."

The girls were quiet for about two seconds, wondering what the catch was. Brandon got a good look at Stella before anyone could answer…she looked a lot better, glowing even. What happened while they were gone?

"What's the catch?" asked Musa, specifically looking at Riven. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No catch, we just thought all of you would have a good time together…with us watching and protecting you of course," smiled Sky. All of the kids had excited smiles on their faces while looking up at their faces. Stella managed to get a look at Brandon…he looked a bit miserable and guilty from last night. Maybe she should lighten the mood.

"Well I don't know about you girls," she started, the guys mostly surprised that she was even speaking. "But this is a great opportunity for something that we haven't done in a long time…" Every girl in the room smiled bigger than ever.

"Shopping!" all of them raised their hands into the air with excitement, except for Layla who grumbled a bit. Nabu smirked when he saw this.

"Oh I haven't gotten dressed up in so long!" smiled Stella. With a snap of her fingers, a whole wardrobe of clothes appeared in thin air, as her friends smiled even bigger. Finally a night on the town with the kids…what could be more fun? "I have all of the outfits we wore last time when we were in Magix and Baltor attacked." Stella snapped her fingers again and all of them were dressed in their outfits from last time. (**A/N**: They are the same outfits from season three episode 22).

The kids were amazed at what Stella could do with her style powers. They had no idea she was capable of doing that. She snapped her fingers again and the kids were dressed up in new outfits as well.

"Ahem," someone said from behind. Stella turned around and the guys were standing there as if they were not paying attention. All of them looked up at the ceiling and whistled to themselves.

"Alright, since our protectors do need a fashion tip and look awful in what they are wearing now…isn't that right girls?" smiled Stella as the girls giggled. They narrowed their eyes.

"What wrong with the way we dress?" asked Riven, annoyed. Stella smirked and snapped her fingers again, only to have them wearing the same thing on that night as well.

"Not too shabby," commented Nabu.

"Ladies, the first store is on me," chirped Stella as she pulled out her credit card. "Boy I haven't used this in a long time. It's ok, momma's here…Celena meet your brother." Celena laughed at her mother…she had never seen her like this or any of them for that fact…it was like they were back in their teenage years.

"Count the second store on me," smiled Musa, taking hers out too.

"And make the third store on me," smirked Layla, pulling hers out as well.

"Well what are we waiting for? The shops await!" said Bloom. So all of them went down to Magix. The sun was setting, the beautiful lights were being lit. The girls already had a few bags in one hand, and a child in the other.

The only bad part about it was people easily recognized them…the Winx Club were finally spending a day in Magix and they could do was stare in awe. These were the ones who defeated the Army of Decay, Lord Darkar, and Baltor. These were the ones who saved the universe several times…and here they were; walking with their children in the streets.

"That's right! The Winx Club has arrived! Everyone, bow down to greatness!" yelled Celena proudly, while the other kids laughed. Stella only rolled her eyes.

"No way, is that really you guys?" a voice said from behind. They turned around to see a girl their age. She looked familiar, but no one could put their finger quite on it. Then Stella recognized her outfit and immediately knew who she was.

"Oh Amaryl, I haven't seen you in forever," Stella put on a fake smile. The guys stopped a couple yards behind them so they could talk. Amaryl had a couple of bags in her hands.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Musa whispered to the other girls, who snickered at her comment.

"Yeah it's been way too long. I mean, after you guys dropped out, I was practically leading the school," she smiled to herself. The girls raised an eyebrow…where was she going with this? "It's a shame really."

"Oh you mean Ms. Faragonda didn't tell you? Yeah we were on a big mission that required total secrecy from the school. Sorry, really big mission…not really meant for small people to hear," smirked Musa. Amaryl was always a big pain in the ass.

"Yeah, I can see that you got extremely busy during it," she replied to Musa's remark, looking down at the kids. "Are they the fathers?" She pointed directly at the guys.

They froze, not because she said it, but because their children were right next to them hearing her every word. All of the kids were confused, because they saw the guys she was pointing to, but there was no one else behind them. All of the girls looked at each other and then started bursting out in laughter. Fake laughter of course.

"Oh my! That is a good one Amaryl!" said Bloom hysterically. "I think you've been having way too much to drink!"

"I seriously think I am crying!" said Musa. "Please stop now before you make me pee my pants!"

"Um ok…by the way, your outfits are hideous and I am sure whatever you bought are even uglier…but it was great catching up with you guys!" she put on a fake smile herself.

"Oh please give it up Amaryl. You are the one who is still living here in Magix…what's wrong? Couldn't find anything else to do? I am going to be queen of Solaria soon and I'd be happy if you came to my coronation," responded Stella. Amaryl's eyes widened and stormed off. Stella finished it off with a shout so everyone on the block could hear. For the first time, Stella sounded proud of her status of Solaria. "It was great seeing you too Amaryl! Maybe once you get out of those clothes, guys will actually start to notice you!"

Yeah…don't mess with Stella…

The girls widened their eyes and then started cracking up with laughter, including the kids. Maybe not the best thing to say in front of innocent children, but they had it and they were done taking crap from people. The looks on peoples faces noticed that they wanted to laugh as well when she walked passed them, but they held it in. The guys tried to hold in their laughter, but it was pretty hard.

"Well I think this looks like a good spot for the parade," suggested Flora. They nodded and sat down in some chairs the city provided the public for.

"I never like parades…it's just a bunch of people riding them slowly on the road. Now if you ask me, a leva bike race would be a lot more entertaining instead," said Riven to the guys.

"Good thing no one asked you," smirked Timmy, as Riven glared at him. It finally started just when it got dark and a bunch of lights turned on and lighted Magix everywhere. The parade started and the kids loved it. The kids sat in the girls laps, while the guys stood behind watching. It was actually really pretty. Out of the years they had been here, they never got to see the annual parade, and now that they are…well they enjoyed it…including Riven, but he would never say that.

It was at that time the parade was over, but the kids still wanted to do more. So they walked around some more; the girls showing them the sights, their favorite places and great spots.

"Mom, look at this!" said Alexis, as she pulled her mother's arm to a store; not just any store, a music store. Riven saw them departing from the group, so he followed them after giving a heads up to the guys. "Oh mom, look at all the instruments and CD's!" Musa smiled at her daughter's interest of music. She stopped when Riven had followed her in though.

"We just went into the store right across the street, it's not a big deal, you don't have to follow us," she commented.

"Sorry, but I am not letting you out of my sight…it's my job, remember?" he replied.

"It's ok mom, I like having his company around us. It makes me feel safe," smiled Alexis as she winked at Riven. Riven raised an eyebrow. _Does she know something I don't?_ Riven thought to himself, lost in his thoughts. Musa rolled her eyes as her daughter kept looking.

There was an old couple next to them also looking at some sound tracks. The old woman smiled at them.

"You are such a cute little family," she said to them, having Musa blush. She smiled to them, but she was mentally having a heart attack. She looked at Riven, but his faced remained emotionless

_Maybe he didn't hear…_

"Mom, can I have these?" Alexis asked in a sweet voice that she couldn't deny. Musa looked at the Rock CD's.

"Nice jams honey, great for training next year," Musa replied as she paid for them. "We better head back to the others."

They joined back to the others to top off the night with some fireworks in the sky. The kids enjoyed that as well.

Stella stared in the sky…this night was perfect and she knew that Celena loved the crescent moon. But she felt that there was something missing. She looked at Brandon, who seemed to have a miserable day for the fact that she freaked out on him last night, and he looked well…lonely. _Stella, don't do it…not after what he did…you can't do it…but it would be nice too…_

She walked over to him and he was a little surprised. As much as she was still mad at him…she hated seeing him so sad.

"Brandon…I'm sorry for the way I acted last night," she began, trying to find the right words. "I overreacted and for that I am sorry." He looked at her as if he hadn't seen anything more beautiful ever in his life before. _Look away Stella…don't fall for it…_ "Well that's all, bye."

She mentally slapped herself as she walked away from him. _Well that couldn't have gone worse…but I do feel better…_

Later that night everyone was asleep…hopefully Sabrina would have a good night's rest after all the commotion she had going on today…all except one…

Riven lay in his bed on his back looking up at the ceiling, remembering what happened in the music store that evening…

"_You are such a cute little family," the old woman said. He saw Musa blush and put a fake smile on her face, and before she turned around to look at him, he made his face emotionless…_

"I wish we could be," he said to himself, before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

_**That was Chapter 9! I personally loved this chapter because we have so many events coming! Beatrice, Nabu's spell book, the pictures, the witches…all that good stuff!**_

_**I want to personally thank all of my reviewers. A lot of you like this story and for that I am grateful. You guys are the only thing that keeps me up to date with this! I know I am not the best or greatest writer out there, but I am just glad that you guys enjoy it. Thanks again…**_

_**What will Beatrice do when she comes to Magix? How will the girls' plan go when they sneak out to go to Tides? Will Layla get the book and be able to teach Jadon? What are those pictures under Sky's couch? And the question on everyone's mind is what the witches are up too? Or should I say what is Icy up too?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	10. Why Do We Fall?

**Chapter 10: Why Do We Fall?**

"Morning mom," Alexis greeted her mother, as she made her way to the kitchen. Musa looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey sleepy head, finally you decided to wake up," Musa replied. Since they had a late night last night, a lot of the kids, and some mothers, slept in. Musa was dog tired though. She wanted to sleep some more, but she knew she had to make breakfast for them.

"What are we doing today?" asked the little girl with curiosity. Musa smiled at her daughter. Riven came out of his room and sat at the table looking very bored and tired as well.

"The guys are going to take you to Alfea again. Faragonda wants to see you guys for some power check," yawned Musa.

"You should have slept in like me mommy; it really helped. You too Riven," Alexis replied, as Riven perked up when he heard his name.

"Huh?"

Musa rolled her eyes as Alexis repeated herself. Musa thought he looked cute when he was tired…or clueless.

"I said you should have slept in longer."

"Oh, uh, I have to take you guys to Alfea," Riven stated. Musa already had told Alexis that, which made Musa, have trouble holding a laugh in. He looked confused, but was glad he made Musa chuckle. "It's actually time to go now."

"Ok, let's go then," smiled Alexis, as she took Riven's hand and led him out the door. Musa looked out the door and saw the other guys with waiting in the hall way for him. She smiled…he would be a great dad and he doesn't even know it. _Maybe I should tell him…_

"We're here," said a very tired Stella, as all of the girls came into Riven's apartment. All of the girls seemed very drowsy.

"How late did we stay last night? It couldn't have been that long when we were in Magix," commented Bloom, plopping herself on the couch, as well as the other girls.

"I personally went to bed at exactly two in the morning," said Tecna.

"Why did you do that?" asked Flora. Tecna blushed.

"Well, uh, I was looking at some of Timmy's ships," she admitted.

"Did you really? You were looking at his stuff?" said Stella, slowly closing her eyes. Musa made her way to the couch and sat on it herself.

"Last night was fun though…" drifted Layla. "I've got to admit it…"

"Let's not talk. Let's just rest out eyes a little bit," soothed Bloom, closing her eyes.

"What? I can't fall asleep now, I'm…I'm," drifted Stella.

Before any of the girls new it, they were drifting into a deep sleep. About an hour half an hour later…they were out.

"What the?" Riven remarked, coming into his apartment building, only to find six sleeping girls on his couch. They dropped the kids off to Faragonda and came back. Nabu came behind Riven.

"What's wrong Riven? You don't like finding six sleepy women in you apartment?" smirked Nabu. Riven glared at him as the other guys came in.

"I only care about one," Riven mumbled.

"Bloom? Bloom…" Sky said shaking her. Bloom stirred a bit, but it was pretty useless.

"Forget it guys. They are out. I guess they haven't stayed up this late in a long time," commented Timmy.

"Who would have thought that Layla snored like a horse, huh Nabu?" smirked Riven, glaring at Nabu; getting him back for the comment earlier. Nabu only glared back.

"Well, since we're here…how about some fun?" smirked Brandon. Riven did his legendary smirk and his eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe a little prank?"

"What kind of prank?" asked Helia warily, not really wanting to do one.

"How about the same prank that we did to those freshmen senior year?" Nabu said, totally in for the prank. Brandon turned to Timmy, formulating the plan as he went.

"Timmy, how asleep are the girls anyway? Will they wake up easily?" asked Brandon.

"That all depends on how much sleep they got last night," he replied.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to try it then," said Riven, picking up Musa bridal style. He waited about five seconds…no stir what so ever. He smiled. "Even with sonic hearing, she still can't do anything."

"Let's do it," said Sky, picking up Bloom, as the other guys did so. They took them to Riven's bath tub, and put them gently in. Making sure that they got their stirring done and each of them fell back into their deep sleep.

"Are they good Timmy?" asked Brandon.

"I don't know guys. Once we pour the shampoo on them, they are going to wake up. It's going to be pretty pointless; if they do, they are just going to be mad at us more."

"I have an idea," said Nabu. Nabu's finger tips glowed a deep blue. Tiny sparkles filled the air around the girls. "There."

"What did you do?" asked Helia.

"It is just a tiny sleep spell. Sure my spells aren't as effective as fairies, but his one should work until the cold water comes on them."

"So basically they are out for a couple of minutes," said Timmy, as Nabu nodded his head.

"So let's do this," said Sky, getting out Riven's shampoo.

They drowned and drenched the girls in shampoo, body lotion, anything they could find in their own apartments. Some of Musa's stuff was quite useful too.

"Hurry, I can feel the spell wearing off,' said Nabu, finishing off Layla, dumping the rest of the shampoo on her head.

"I think its good guys," said Brandon.

"I've got to admit, I wasn't going for this before, but this is fun," said Helia with a bright smile on his face.

"You should have done it with us when did it to the freshmen," smirked Riven, as Helia rolled his eyes.

"Ok, the spell is done, they're back to normal. Should we put the cold water on?" said Nabu.

"Oh yeah," said Brandon.

They turned on the cold side of the shower. Cold water started to fall upon the girls, and that definitely got them up. Senses we suddenly clear and the rush of cold water entered their sinuses.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" came blood hurdling screams from the bathroom. The guys frantically ran out of Riven's room and laughed hysterically on the floor. They hadn't had this much fun in ages.

"When I get my hands on you, all of you are so dead!" Stella's voice screamed.

"I am going to kill you Riven!" Musa yelled.

The guys slowly snuck back in Riven's room and looked around the corner. What they saw couldn't have been funnier. Every girl was covered with bubbles that surrounded them. It was priceless. The guys had trouble holding in their laughter.

"This is horrible!" said Tecna.

"Sky, how could you do this!" screamed Bloom.

"I am going to destroy you Nabu!" yelled Layla.

"There are bubbles every where!" said Flora.

It was even funnier when they started to complain. The guys laughed their asses off as they stared from a distance. Brandon and Sky began rolling on the floor.

"My apartment looks like a living bath tub," complained Riven, still watching the girls, and wiping a tear from his eyes; he laughed so hard. It was hard for the girls to get out of the tub, considering it was very slippery.

"Would you look at that…it is time to pick up the kids. Well we'll see you girls later," said Brandon, checking his watch.

"No way! Get back here Brandon!" yelled Stella, getting out of the tub.

"That's our cue!" screamed Sky, all of the guys running out the door as quickly as possible, to there leva bikes outside.

"I can't believe them!" said Layla.

"They completely pulled a prank on us!" said Musa, falling out of the bath tub. "How childish can you get?"

"And while we were sleeping no less," said Tecna, getting out of the bath tub too.

"Well it's a good thing we have magic," said Flora, making a hand motion to make the bubbles disappear.

"I'll handle the bath tub guys," said Layla, making the bubbles into one huge ball, as Bloom turned off the water.

"Well I am glad they enjoyed themselves," said Stella sarcastically. All of the girls were clean of the bubbles and the excess soap that was on them. "I certainly did not want to smell like Riven's man soap."

"I like it," commented Musa.

"Of course you would," replied Stella.

"Hey, everyone needs to calm down…we have to talk since we are alone. We are leaving at midnight to Tides," said Layla.

"How are we going to sneak out?" asked Flora.

"I know a sleep spell that will work perfectly," said Bloom. "It will put them in a deep sleep that they won't be able to wake up for six hours. Faragonda taught me the spell during our sophomore year."

"Good so we are set for the sleep part. We'll get them back for putting us to sleep," said Musa.

"But Bloom, what if Sabrina has another nightmare and you are not there?" asked Tecna.

"Oh don't worry, Sabrina always has her dream before midnight, so if she does have one, she'll have it before we leave," replied Bloom.

"Well that's good, now we won't have any troubles," said Flora. A half an hour passed by from talking and cleaning up.

"Jeez! I feel like house wife. Why am I cleaning Riven's apartment?" Musa asked.

"Oh shut up, you know you like it," smirked Stella.

"Oh like you don't enjoy cleaning Brandon's apartment every once in a while," she replied.

"Brandon keeps his house clean…and no I would never enjoy cleaning," Stella replied, while Musa rolled her eyes.

"We're back," Riven's tone sounded playful and annoying. The girls glared at Riven when he walked in the door.

"It smells so good in here," remarked Alexis.

"Yeah it does, what did you guys do to make it smell so nice?" smirked Riven, asking a question that was obvious.

"How old are you anyway?" Stella asked, narrowing her eyes. "Are the others back in the rooms?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because he is going to get it!" exclaimed Stella, marching back to Brandon's room, as did the other girls. Some screaming could be heard from a distance, and all Musa could do was laugh. Musa, on the other hand, thought the prank was hysterical, but of course not on her. If she was awake, she would totally join the guys when they were doing it. It was pretty obvious, though, that they had a sleep spell put upon them, so there was no chance.

"What, you're not going to yell at me?" asked Riven, sitting down on the couch. Musa shrugged.

"Maybe later, but for now, I am going to take a nap," she yawned again, as Riven smiled.

MMMMM

It was midnight. The deep darkness rested all over Magix. Bloom was the first to enter the hallway, followed by Stella, Layla, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. Sabrina had already had her nightmare for the night, so everything was in place.

"Ok, I've already used the spell on Sky and the kids, now we just have to go in your rooms," explained Bloom. The girls nodded as they went into each room and Bloom did the spell, putting them all in a deep slumber.

"I'll create the portal," said Layla, making a pink portal appear. Each of them walked through, revealing Tides dark night as well. "His house isn't far."

"How many times have you been to his house?" asked Musa, as they ran while following Layla. Layla blushed.

"Well…a couple."

"And you never told us?" Stella said.

"Well, it was before everything happened…when we were still together," Layla tried to explain. "We're here."

"I thought it would be…bigger," said Bloom. It was a normal sized house; nothing extravagant and nothing that had a rich status to it. It was right next to the shore, where the waves crashed into the rocks near it.

"He moved out of his parent's house a long time ago. Now their house, on the other hand, is huge. He wanted something smaller," Layla explained.

"Do you think they'll be traps?" asked Flora.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know anything at all; I haven't been here in five years," said Layla, kicking down the door.

"Well that was subtle," said Musa sarcastically.

"It's not like I have a key!"

"I'll take out my scanner," said Tecna, taking out a small computer. She loading everything she downloaded off of Nabu's bloodline. "I should be able to find it now." The computer was beeping and the girls followed Tecna through the house. Finally Tecna stopped in a room.

"This is his room," said Layla.

"Well that was easier than I thought," said Stella. "Now let's get out of here so we can all have a better sleep."

"Not so fast. The signature is coming from…under the house," said Tecna, looking up at the girls. Layla looked the most shocked.

"Under the house?" asked Bloom.

"So that means…he has some room underground," Musa said slowly.

"He failed to mention that," said Layla, some what angry.

"So it's a secret room," said Bloom, looking around.

"So how are we going to get under there?" asked Flora.

"He must have a trigger…somewhere hidden. There must be something that will open a secret door," said Tecna, looking around. "I suggest we start searching."

It was hard. A secret trigger could have been anywhere in this room. They checked his bed, his dresser, his book case, his closet…nothing. It took an hour of searching and they found nothing. How hard was it to find some stupid trigger? Apparently hard enough, especially for six girls to do so.

It was until Flora eyed his fireplace. It was so unique looking and different. Flora did notice one special piece of brick that had a flower on it. _Now why would he have a flower on one brick?_ She gently touched the brick, and it began to sink in. All of a sudden, the whole fire place opened up like taking apart a puzzle, and a staircase could be seen below.

"Nice job Flora," said Layla, while Flora smiled sweetly. They walked down the staircase, looking around at everything. I was cold, dark, and mucky. Water droplets could be heard everywhere. "Watch out for anything."

"I am sorry, but this place is freaky Layla," said Stella. They continued following Tecna.

"I am picking up some disturbances in the place," she said.

"What does that mean?" asked Bloom.

"Well, there are…traps. Every where; they are surrounding this whole area. Apparently Nabu does not want anything to happen to this book."

"How are we supposed to know when a trap is-," Stella stopped when she stepped on a brick that sunk into the earth.

"That's how you know!" shrieked Flora. Walls started opening, and a gust of water swooped in.

"Enchantix!"

The girls quickly changed into their fairy forms. Layla created a Morfix wall that stopped the water from hitting them.

"Who would have thought we would have to transform!" said Stella.

"Who would have thought you'd be the first one to step on a trap," said Musa. "Oh wait I did." Stella stuck out her tongue.

"Guys! I am holding gallons of water here!" screamed Layla.

"Maybe I could evaporate some of it," thought Bloom, releasing her heat near the water. Steam entered their faces.

"My plants are thirsty too," said Flora, making some vines appear, absorbing some of the water. But it wasn't working very well. Water was coming from everywhere.

"I don't think our wings can get wet," said Stella, worried.

"A little swim doesn't hurt anyone," said Musa.

"Swimming it is then," said Bloom, letting the water rush, as she dived in. The other girls followed. Layla put giant bubbles around the girls for them to breathe. After a couple of minutes, the water went away. Some of the girls coughed.

"Well that was fun!" yelled Stella sarcastically. "I hope all of you enjoyed that as much as I did!"

"Let's keep going," said Layla, very eager, while ignoring Stella's comments. They continued walking down the nasty halls. Algae were everywhere, seeping from the cracks of the walls. The place had a mildew odor that made the girls cough; being by the sea made the smell a lot worse.

All of a sudden, another brick slid into the ground. The girls turned around to see that Flora had stepped on another.

"Oops," said Flora, smiling sheepishly. Magic spears came from the walls around and started to fire at them. They screamed.

"Sun shield," yelled Stella, as she put a shield around them, not being harmed.

"Spears? Spears! You have got to be kidding me! This guy is not messing around, is he?" yelled Musa.

"Keep walking Stella," said Tecna, as the started to run away from the weapons. They made it too a bigger room. This time, there was a great big hole on the ceiling, showing the night sky and bright moon. Stella put down her shield and looked up.

"Oh my…" drifted Stella's voice, as she was looking up. Thousands of bats were everywhere, hanging from the ceiling. They heard some of them creak and fly, but they tried to keep their mouths shut.

"Don't make a sound. They'll start to fly everywhere if they feel threatened," explained Tecna in a whisper. They tried moving around quietly, while trying to get to the other side.

"I'm afraid," admitted Flora.

"If we make it out alive, I'll have mental damage after this," said Stella.

"You can't get what you already have," joked Musa, earning a hit on the head by Stella.

"Ouch, what the hell Stella, it was just a joke," Musa questioned, coming after Stella. But what Musa didn't notice that there was a rock right in her pathway. She tripped and fell, making the loudest noise ever. All of the bats started to fly everywhere. The girls screamed once more as the started running for the other side. They made it to the other side with only a few scratches.

"If I turn into a vampire because of you two, I am so going to bite you," said Layla.

"For your information, I was bitten too," said Musa, checking out her scratches.

"What now Tecna?" Flora asked, seeing that there was a fork in the road in front of them.

"I don't know. My computer is a jumbled up at this point. I have noticed that the frequencies got damaged when we first came down here."

"Oh great, so we don't know where to go and we are pretty much lost," said Stella.

"How about we take the one on the right," suggested Bloom, walking forward, only to trip on a string, activating another trap. The whole hallway shook as the wall got smaller and smaller.

"Either the walls are getting smaller, or we are growing," said Stella, falling on her butt.

"The walls are shrinking Stella!" yelled Layla, falling on her butt as well.

"I've got this one," said Musa. "Sonic Boom." Music was playing from Musa's hands as sonic pressure hit the walls that were crashing down on them. The walls crumbled when Musa put her magic on them. When the walls stopped moving, she discontinued her magic and looked at the girls.

"That was a close one," said Bloom.

"You got that right," said Layla. They continued to walk down the hallway and they stood in front of a dead end.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Stella. "A dead end?"

"Should we go back to the other side?" asked Flora.

"No way, I am sick of hitting traps. I am breaking down the wall," said Bloom with rage.

"Or we could just press the only brick with the symbol on it," said Tecna, pointing to a brick with the same flower Flora found on it. Tecna pushed it and the wall opened up. "Ha, there you go." Unfortunately, Tecna's smile disappeared when she stepped into the room.

"This can't be happening!" sighed Musa. They were in the same room they had started in. They looked up and the staircase was right next to them that led to Nabu's room.

"We are in the hallway where we first started!" Layla said.

"What now?" asked Stella.

"Maybe we should just give up," sighed Layla, sitting down.

"Don't say that," Flora sighed. Layla just shook her head.

"You'll have to ask him then," said Musa, which made Layla more frustrated.

"Let's just go, thanks for your help guys," Layla sighed again.

"Hold on…my computer is acting up again," said Tecna, checking it. Tecna turned around. She saw another brick that had the same flower. Layla caught on as she went up to Tecna and pressed the brick. Another wall opened to reveal a peaceful quiet room. In the center of the room was a very large book with the moon's light beaming down on it.

"No way," said Bloom.

"This has to be some sick joke! We went through that whole trap infested thing and the book is right here in the front!" screamed Stella, more frustrated than anyone else.

"Wow…we are so stupid," said Musa.

"Nabu wanted intruders to think that the spell book was somewhere down where all the traps were…not next to the staircase. Why hide the book in an unprotected room? Because intruders will think that it is somewhere well hidden and guarded," explained Bloom.

"That's why my computer didn't work…we had already passed the book when we kept walking," said Tecna.

"Nabu is a smart guy," said Musa. Layla grabbed the book in her hands. It was the biggest book she had ever seen in her life. They walked back up to Nabu's room to sit on his bed. They deactivated their Enchantix too.

"Open it," said Flora. Layla tried, but it wouldn't open.

"Wait a second. There is some other language on here; let me translate it," said Tecna, getting out her computer once more. "It says that only a person with the same power can open it on a full moon. I would just have Jadon open it on the next full moon."

"That isn't for another month," sighed Layla.

"Hold on guys. I see a portal opening!" said Flora, looking out the window. A blue portal appeared in the front and Nabu stepped out of it. They didn't have time to ask questions or talk.

"Hide!" said Layla, each of them going under his bed. They kept absolutely silent as they saw Nabu enter his room. He cursed when he saw his fireplace was opened.

"Why didn't I wake up? Every time a trap is activated I get an electric shock. But this time…I didn't wake up," Nabu spoke to himself. That would have been useful to know. Nabu went down the stairs and to the room, giving the girls a chance to escape out of his house. Stella quickly made a portal back to the apartments and they went in it, just in time before Nabu came back up.

"I can't believe this! They actually stole the book! Well, if they try to open it, the book will destroy itself," Nabu said, putting the fireplace back together.

The girls were back in there rooms. Layla hid the book in her underwear and bra drawer, making sure that no part of the book was showing. She laid back down in her bed, checking of Jadon, and then trying to get some sleep. She heard Nabu arrive back, hearing him curse to himself again and then drifting off into a deep slumber herself.

_I am sorry Nabu…but it is for the best._

The morning did not go so well. Riven and Brandon were in Nabu's room, as he was contemplating. They were in the kitchen as Layla, Musa, and Stella listened intently in the living room, watching their children in front of them, playing. None of them really knew what was going on, so they shrugged it off as nothing.

"My father is going to kill me," muttered Nabu, shrinking his face in his hands, while Riven and Brandon watched. The girls just gave each other looks.

"They went through the whole thing and still found the book?" Brandon asked, very surprised.

_I see you told your friends Nabu…_

"Yeah, well not all of the traps were activated, but some of them. I can't believe they found it though."

"What's the big deal? It's not like you have any body to pass it on to," said Riven.

"You don't get it Riven, that book has been passed down my family from generation to generation. And of course me, out of all people, loose the one thing that is sacred to my family!"

"Ok, so it does suck a little," said Riven, rubbing the back of his head.

"And what if I do have kids? I won't be able to teach them what I know, if they get my powers in the first place."

"Well you are just going to have to track it down then," sighed Brandon.

"And I honestly can't see you having kids," muttered Riven.

"Yeah, I guess your right…but that can take ages to track down. And I can't have kids? What about you Riven? You'd probably kill your kid the second day!" said Nabu, sort of getting a laugh in. The girl's eyes widened when they started to talk about _that_ subject.

"What? I- I… ok, maybe I wouldn't be the greatest father, but I wouldn't kill it the second day," defended Riven. Nabu smirked. Timmy came in Nabu's room.

"Saladin wants to see us again today," he explained. "And he wants all of us to come this time," he finished, pointing to the girls. Everyone sighed. It was going to be another long day…

_Did it all go in vain…or do you really care?_

_**That was chapter 10! Oh man, so yes, they totally pulled it off and stole his book. Poor Nabu, he's going to be a little depressed now. But now Layla can try to train Jadon…but will it be easy? So yeah, I am totally making all of the Nabu stuff up. They never really explained him that much on the show, so it is my own little twist of it.**_

_**Oh gosh guys, I am so sorry it took so long to update. You see, I have been reading the Twilight series lately, and I can't stop. I am on Eclipse right now; trust me, if you like romance and vampires, I suggest that you read it; they are simply amazing. I love the detail the author rights about…anyway, so that's my reason.**_

_**Next time…Celena's birthday is coming up. Beatrice is coming to town, and I know I keep putting that off, but she will, trust me. The pictures? Will Sky remember that he put those pictures under his couch? Or will he forget it all? Will the Trix strike again? Will the girls ever tell the guys who the real fathers are? We will see in the future!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	11. Whatever It Takes

**Chapter 11: Whatever It Takes**

Morning had come once again in Magix. After a night filled with adventure two nights ago and a day in Red Fountain yesterday, Musa began to realize that Riven had absolutely no food what so ever in his house. The guy was literally trying to starve her family. She put on her cute normal outfit, got her purse, and walked out of Riven's apartment…unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by him.

She got to the sidewalk and began walking toward Magix Grocery Store. If he wasn't going to get food for them, then she would have to do it herself. She instantly heard Riven's footsteps from behind, so she quickened her pace.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riven asked her.

"I'm shopping, why must you stalk me every time? I can take care of myself," Musa shot back. It wasn't necessarily her fault for being in such a bad mood; she wasn't getting very much sleep, and lately she felt like she was Bloom staying up all night with Sabrina. Riven took her tone as offensive.

"Because it's a mission. If it weren't I'd be home helping Nabu find his lost spell book or teaching freshmen attacks," he replied sternly.

"What a pleasant story…so go then. I don't need your protection," she glared at him.

"Watch out," he said, pulling her away from a large woman carrying two bags in her hand. "See?"

"Just luck," she continued.

"If you say so…what are you shopping for anyway? We spent a whole night in Magix just shopping."

"Food…you have nothing left at home," she glared.

"Well if I was home alone, I would just go down to Magix and get something to eat. I can go wherever I want," he replied.

"But I want my child to actually grow," she said.

"Where is Alexis anyway? Please tell me you didn't leave her home," Riven said worried.

"You think I'm stupid? I left her with Stella and Celena."

"If you left her with Stella, then you are stupid," Riven smirked. It was hard for Musa not to laugh, for it was funny, but she held it in.

"It's Celena's birthday today, she wants to spend time with her," ended Musa, walking into the store. "Why are you stalking me?"

"I thought we already went over that topic."

"Jeez, you're annoying," she said, going through the isles.

"Well so are you," Riven replied to her, as she faced toward him, but still walking backwards. He pulled her away again as she was about to hit one of the shelves.

"Get your hand off of me," she declared, swiping her hand off of her arm.

"Well I would if you'd stop running into things."

"You're the one whose getting me frustrated and can't concentrate."

"I didn't know I was such a distraction for you," he smirked as Musa flushed.

"You're an ass, I hope you know that."

"You do know where you are living at the moment and that I can kick you and Alexis out?" Riven smirked. _He wouldn't dare!_

"Go away," she glared at him, finding his joke not amusing at all. He followed down an isle as she picked up some corn flakes.

"Eww, you're going to feed Alexis that stuff?" he asked staring at the box.

"No, it's for you," she smirked.

"I don't want it; besides…I noticed my fifty bucks on the table were gone. Whose money did you take?" he asked eyeing her. He smirk left her face and turned to a frown.

"I'll give it back…I just needed some lose cash."

"What? Spend all your credit card money on shopping?" he asked, but her face remained the same. "It's ok."

"No, it's no ok," she stood in silence for a while. She was about to take the money out of her pocket to give it to him when he continued to walk.

"We need milk," Riven declared, grabbing some off of the shelf.

"We need shampoo," Musa glared at him again. "Somebody used mine to drown me and the others."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Riven said grinning. Musa grabbed some shampoo and went off to the next isle. She grabbed a certain box that sent Riven laughing hysterically.

"I didn't know that I'd have to pay for your tampons," he said laughing.

"Yes you do," Musa said, a deep crimson blush creeping her face.

"Oh how I love to make fun of you."

"Ok, now this is just getting creepy. Shut up or I am going to personally shove one right up your pretty ass!" Musa yelled, trying not to draw attention.

"So you were checking me out…again?" he managed to say with a smirk. Musa raised an eyebrow. "I know you like my pretty ass." Riven continued walking as Musa slapped herself from what she just said, fighting her blush with a glare. They continued to shop, her grabbing things off the shelves and he making fun of her.

"See? I am able to do grocery shopping without you," she said, jumping for something that was on the top of the isle.

"I see," sighed Riven, making her stop jumping and grabbing the thing she wanted easily.

"Thanks, my ego needed that so badly," she said sarcastically.

"I know," he smirked.

"Will you stop smirking?" she asked, glaring.

"Will you stop glaring? If you don't, you'll get those ugly wrinkles," his smirk widened as did her eyes. He then looked down at what he got for her. "Cake mix? What do you need cake mix for?"

"I told you, its Celena's birthday today. Flora makes the cakes and I provide the mix," Musa finished as she paid. "Let's hurry home."

'_Home…our home?' he thought to himself._

"Did you buy ice cream?" he asked, looking at the items she bought in the basket, wondering if he could take a bite.

"Yeah, its Alexis's favorite," Musa smiled.

"That's funny, it's mine too," he replied, her hoping he couldn't see her wide eyes. She froze for about two seconds and then relaxed, running back to catch up with him as he helped her with the groceries.

MMMMM

"Hey Flo, I got the good stuff," smiled Musa, entering in Helia's apartment.

"Oh great, just in time too," replied Flora, as she got out the pans. "It's a good thing too; Lorelei wanted to have time to see a duchess in Magix today."

"A duchess? How did Lorelei know? I haven't heard anything," commented Musa, sitting down.

"I am so proud of her…she said the voice of nature told her. Her powers are finally acting up like the others."

"That's great Flora…do you need any help?"

"Of course not…the plants are always on my side," said Flora, making some hand movements so that Helia's plants came to life and started to help her by mixing the batter and turning on the oven. "I should be done very soon." Flora winked at her. Musa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to grab Alexis from Stella then."

"See ya."

CCCCC

Everyone was in Sky's apartment, considering the size. Celena wore a bright princess hat that read 'Happy Birthday' on it and wore a very cute dress. Stella was very surprised when the guys said that they wanted to join her celebration, but she let them anyway. Celena blew out her candles and had the biggest smile ever on her face.

"Celena gets the first piece," remarked Stella, keeping Riven from stealing anything. He mumbled something gruffly to himself. Each of them started eating and all of them were actually having a great time. They were enjoying themselves and spending quality time together, which made the girls smile sheepishly. They never expected this to happen…never.

Celena was having a great time, and that was all that mattered at this point. It made Stella so proud to see her daughter, the future princess of Solaria, growing up so nicely after all that she had been through. Her past would forever scar her, and for that Stella would never forgive her self; but seeing how her daughter glowed from being with the people around her, made her feel at ease and safe for the time being.

"This cake is so good Flora!" cheered Celena, with bright stars in her eyes

"Well, it was made by the best hands…or leaves," muttered Musa, giving Flora a joking look. Flora merely smiled and thanked the girl that gave her the compliment. Musa did notice that Lorelei was tugging on Flora's shirt.

"Its ok sweetie, we'll be able to visit Magix later," whispered Flora, guiding her daughter to not seem so stressed. Lorelei nodded in some what despair. "You know Lorelei, you do have royalty all around you…are they are even better than some duchess."

"Is she still wondering about that lady?" Musa asked, getting a nice piece of cake into her mouth.

"Yeah, she seems really eager for some reason…" drifted Flora, some what puzzled by her behavior. "But I don't want to worry about it now…let's have some fun for now."

Musa's ears picked up hearing something vibrating coming from the next room. It sounded like a cell phone was ringing. In fact, she'd been hearing the stupid thing vibrate for some time now.

"Uh Sky, I think your phone is ringing," she muttered.

"Really? I hadn't heard it…then again, I did put it on vibrate for the night," Sky stood up and walked to his room with a stride.

"Wonder who's calling him…he already spoke with his parents last night," said Timmy, mostly focusing his attention with the guys. But the girls listened anyway.

"Yeah I heard him too…unless…" drifted Brandon, suddenly thinking about something troubling. All of a sudden, everyone heard Sky curse to himself really loudly. Everyone turned their direction to Sky's room. Bloom looked the most worried. He stalked out of his room looking terribly nervous and uneasy. He ran into the kitchen to look at the date on his calendar and then cursed once more.

"Are the words really necessary?" quirked Flora, shielding her daughters ears from Sky's mouth. Bloom then looked even more worried.

"Sky, is something wrong?" she asked gently, standing up to walk towards him.

"It's none of your business, Bloom," Sky snapped at her, returning hurriedly to his room. She was shocked at his outburst, and then sat quietly back down on the floor feeling somewhat ashamed. He honestly didn't mean to say the words so rashly to her, but his anger go the better of him.

Stella immediately noticed Bloom's reaction.

"What is your problem Sky?" Stella demanded, yelling into his room, though she could not see him. "We are trying to enjoy my daughter's birthday, and you are running around everywhere yelling at everyone! What is going on?"

Her question was soon answered by a high pitched scream that came from the hallway outside of the apartment. Shuffles of feet were alongside the voice, as if others were following in the same path. Ponderous faces came upon everyone when the whining tone entered their ears and was coming closer to the door. Loud bangs of knocking were being slammed on Sky's door immediately when the presence first touched the door.

"Sky of Eraklyon! If you do not open this door, I will personally use my servants to break it down for me!" the voice screamed. It was obvious the voice was female, but none of the girls had the slightest idea of who it could be. No one answered as the woman continued to bang.

"S-should I get it?" asked Flora in a frail voice, being as she was the closest to the door.

"No, don't answer it, just let me!" Sky came into the room in a dash, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He fixed his shirt and opened the door slowly. What everyone saw in the doorway was a woman with platinum blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and skinny bone structure, and who wore an excessive amount of makeup. She stood there in the doorway with a hand on her hips, not looking very pleased. Three men wearing suits were standing behind her, waiting for a command. "B-Beatrice…what a pleasant surprise."

"Surprise? I had told you that I was coming a week ago, and you are surprised?" she muttered in a stuck up tone, while clapping her hands to have the three servants bringing in her suitcases. Everyone else on the other hand didn't know what to say…who was this chick? "Put everything in his room…and I mean everything, squires."

Now, the girls know better than to judge a book by its cover, but this girl went beyond that…

"Oh Sky, why don't you have your servants help pick up my things?" she asked, pointing directly to the guys. The only thing they could do was glare at the blond.

"Uh Beatrice, those are actually my-,"

"Whatever Sky, I'll just make my servants do it then, you don't have to make yours do anything. Although I can't see why you wouldn't make servants work harder…that is there job in the first place," she brushed it off and walked right into his room.

"I know her," whispered Stella to the girls.

"You do?" asked Tecna, now taking out her computer.

"She's a duchess on Solaria…very high maintenance," Stella concluded. "Always wanted things her way during council meetings…real pain."

"Then what is she doing here?" asked Bloom, eyeing her in Sky's room. As soon as Bloom's words came out, all of their eyes landed on the guys, glaring at them in speculation. Each of them immediately diverted their eyes from the girls, and pretended they weren't listening, although some did get a good glance in at Bloom. Something was up.

"Honestly Sky, I don't see why you don't get a penthouse in a nicer location. This place is so…so poor and loathsome. It simply disgusts me to be in the same room with your servants," her voice began complaining.

"She's starting to annoy me," remarked Layla.

"She reminds me of Diaspro, only ten times worse," commented Musa.

"Now then," Beatrice began, walking into the room. She then remembered why she came here in the first place and was going to talk about this so called mission of his. But once she entered the room, six women, not to mention very attractive women, caught her eye. She never really noticed them at first, but as she looked around at the kids, the girls, the men…her nerves got the best of her. "What is the meaning of this, Sky?"

"W-what?" he stammered.

"This is your so called mission? Having all of these women here! This is your mission? Sleeping with a bunch of sluts!" she screamed directly to his face. All eyes were suddenly wide. The guys stood up, as if they were going to defend, and glared at the girl. How could this woman think that _their_ girls were _his_ women? "I knew you didn't respect me! I knew you were going against my back! I should have known better!"

"Beatrice, these aren't my-,"

"Then what are they Sky? Just some beautiful women that decided to take a visit?"

"No, this is seriously my mission Beatrice!"

"If this is your mission, then-,"

"Will you just shut your mouth and let him explain!" screamed Stella, standing up herself. Everyone became quiet.

"Oh, your majesty…I had no idea," muttered Beatrice, now somewhat discomforted her princess was in the same room as her. Stella didn't seem surprised by her reaction, but brushed it off. Then Beatrice face became distorted. Why was she respecting this woman? She wasn't going to be a part of Solaria's royal council anymore as it was anyway. "You know what? I really don't care. Screw you Stella!" Stella's mouth dropped to the floor, as well as everyone else's. "I will never again respect another princess like you."

"What gives you the right to act like that to me?" asked Stella.

"The future queen of Eraklyon, that's who!"

The room became silent, and Stella backed down. The future queen? But that meant only one thing…was Sky really interested in this woman to marry her? What was he thinking? She is totally a shallow and just plain stupid woman. Sky was better than that…he still is…why?

Bloom's face was another story. A flash of hurt, despair, astonishment, shock, fear, hopelessness, and rage replayed on her face as she stared at this girl with her hands on her hips. Bloom gazed at the floor, trying not to show any signs of emotion, especially to Sky. She didn't know what to say.

"You're…" Musa began.

"Yes, I'm his fiancé," finished Beatrice, flashing her diamond rock on her ring finger. Sky leaned against the wall, while his friends gave him disappointed glares in his direction. "Now someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" No one answered her at first, as she stood there, getting really annoyed with all of the strange emotions in the room.

"The professors of Red Fountain have a job to protect us from the evil witches called the Trix," began Bloom in a monotone voice. She kept her face still and emotionless. "We, the Winx Club, are in danger from them, and Sky volunteered himself to join his friends in protecting us. It was a brave and noble thing he did and you should be very proud of him, considering you are his future wife. We are sorry if we gave you the wrong impression."

Glazed eyes felt so sorry for her as they gazed upon her. Sky wanted to hold her and kiss her in that moment, he felt like a total ass as he breathed and sighed heavily. He had already done this to her once, but it was even more painful to feel it for the second time.

_How could I have done this? To her no less… Why did I agree to do such a thing? Why?_

"Ah, the Winx Club?" cooed Beatrice. "The keeper of the Dragon Fire, I presume. Amazing…I like this girl Sky, we should take her back home to be one of my personal servants."

Bloom twitched…Sky would probably agree with her, considering he chose her to spend the rest of his life with. She could almost feel the tears in her eyes, but kept them down for the time being. She pursed her lips and waited for an answer from the selfish and shallow girl. She waited for Sky to agree with the woman, and just get it over with. And to tell you the truth, she would agree to go…as long as it was a place to stay with her children and could be near Sky all the time; she would take the job in a heart beat. Sky, on the other hand, wanted to smack her.

"No seriously Sky, this could be your new mission. While we are back on Eraklyon, you would be able to watch her while she serves me."

A fist rammed Beatrice's face and knocked her off of her feet. Layla stood over her ready to hit her again with a very angry face.

"Layla!" Nabu held her back from hitting her again.

"You vile helpless wench!" screamed Beatrice, holding her face. "Do you not realize how long this took to heal!"

"Big words coming from a small and pathetic duchess," yelled Musa, as Riven was holding her down as well. Musa was right behind Layla in the fighting process. Musa was ready to punch the second Layla was done. Sky on the other hand, stayed back and had no objection as he watched Layla beginning to hit her.

"Well I think we've overstayed out visit…let's take Celena to Ms. Faragonda to wish her a happy birthday," suggested Flora, quickly grabbing Bloom and heading for the door. "No need to follow us boys, we've got this."

"Sky! You're just going to let them get away with hitting my face! Look at it!" screamed Beatrice, standing up.

"Trust me, if anything it's an improvement," muttered Musa, getting away from Riven. Beatrice growled at the pig tailed girl.

"Let's go kids," said Tecna, hurrying them out the door. Bloom never looked back once; she never looked at the girls, and never looked at her children. All she wanted to do was get out and away from this place and run away fro the rest of her life. If there was any chance at all with Sky, there was surely nothing left at all now. She didn't even realize when they were in Alfea's garden…and that's was when the tears started to drain from her eyes. She never wanted to see that horrible woman again…and even more, she never wanted to see Sky again.

The girls kept quiet as she sobbed and sat around her. They dropped off the kids with Faragonda to have this time.

"Why? Why did this happen? Why am I doing this?" she cried. They still kept silent. "I knew he would move on…I knew it, so why so I feel this way?"

The girls stepped Flora closest to Bloom…she was so much better at this then anyone else.

"Why do I still have to love him? Why can't I just get over him? Why do I feel this way? Did I think he still had a chance?"

"Bloom…we all still love them, whether they did that or not, we still love them the same," Flora said softly.

"That's the problem, we shouldn't! Only hate should be the thing we feel for them, so why do we keep doing this? Why did he have to do it! Why did Sky do such a thing! How could he do such a thing! It's not like him! It's not like any of them! If they loved us, then why did they do it! They knew we loved them….why would they break our hearts in the end?"

"Bloom, no one could ever love us the way they did, or at least pretended too…and we fell for them the moment we saw them. It was inevitable. In the end, they didn't love us back and felt that was the only way to get rid of us…or manipulate us. What they didn't know was that we were watching the whole time…we caught them. Sky moved on…like we did."

"Why?" Bloom continued, not making any sense.

"I don't know why…and it seems no one else know why either. We can never be with them after what they did…but that doesn't mean we can't help but love them," finished Flora. There was more silence, as tears came from everyone now.

"I-I need a drink," stuttered Bloom.

"No way Bloom, you're not going to get wasted in your condition. You could hurt yourself," stated Musa.

"Drinking is not a good idea Bloom," sided Tecna.

"I want a drink! Let's go to Magix now!"

"We are not going to let you! You can't drown out your feelings that way," reminded Stella

"It's not a good idea Bloom, remember what happened last time we drank?" said Flora.

"We haven't had a drink since _that_ night," said Layla.

"Exactly, so let me go by myself then," said Bloom, standing up.

"Think about this Bloom…would Sabrina or Aidan want there mother to drink when you're like this?" said Musa, making Bloom sit back down.

"No…no they wouldn't like that," sighed Bloom, drying her tears. "But I certainly don't want to go back."

"We'll ask Faragonda if you can stay the night with the kids," suggested Tecna.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," she sighed one last time. "Thanks guys."

"Through thick and thin Bloom…we are always here for you, no matter what," said Flora. "Always remember that."

BBBBB

"Is she gone?" asked Riven, sitting on Sky's couch, drinking a soda.

"Yeah, she took everything…she's gone," sighed Sky, sitting with his friends.

"Definitely not the longest visit someone can make," muttered Brandon.

"Well Sky didn't really help the girl when her nose started bleeding," said Nabu with a slight smirk.

"She deserved it," said Riven.

"I don't think Bloom is coming back…" sighed Timmy, as Sky threw his drink against the wall and it shattered into pieces.

"It doesn't make any sense! Why would she feel that way? I thought she moved on!"

"Sky, did it ever occur to you that maybe they never did move on!" yelled Helia. "Did it ever occur to you guys that maybe they still love us!" Sky put his hands over his face. "We apparently broke their hearts…but that doesn't mean they don't love us back like before."

"It doesn't make any sense…none of it…"

"What would you give Sky?" asked Helia. Everyone looked up to see what his questioning meant. "If it meant to protect Bloom's feelings, would you give up Beatrice and the throne? Or would you keep your position and continue to hate your future wife more and more as you get older?"

Helia's side became more fierce whenever life tampered with love. He lost someone and he knew Flora still loved him as much as he loved her, but for now he didn't know why. He knew he lost Flora, and everyday that broke him up into shreds, for the reason is unsolved. But he wasn't going to let his friend waste an opportunity to win her back, especially when it was so clear that she did want him back, unlike Flora or the others.

"I would give up my throne for her…"

"So what's stopping you?" Helia asked for the last time as he stood up and stalked out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Sky sighed and the guys excused themselves out. Sky would be alone tonight…and for the first time, he never felt so alone…

SSSSS

"Are you ladies ready?" asked Icy, standing in what looked like an empty sewer trench below Magix

"Ready as we'll ever be," muttered Stormy. "We've been practicing forever, I'm sure we got this."

"Let's just get this over with," said Darcy. The other two nodded and held each other's hands in a triangle. Each of them glowed their respective colors, as their hair and outfits flowed with the sudden wind around them.

"Powers of Ice, Darkness, and Storms, we call upon your power to grant us and unite the spark we once had a long time ago," began Icy. "We ask for the power the great Baltor had once given us, to reunite ourselves once again to make us powerful to destroy the Winx Club!"

In a sudden burst of energy, each of them was transformed in the same outfits Baltor had given them long ago. The surge of power they once had was flowing through them as the wind stopped flowing and the glowing stopped. The skimpy outfits were back.

"It worked!" said Darcy with shock.

"Of course it did, I have been practicing for five years to get it back," argued Icy.

"You've been planning this for five years? We were in jail at that time."

"Who cares Darcy, just look at the outfits we have again…now we are more powerful than ever! Icy was right to train while we still had our old power," said Stormy, checking herself out. "You know what this means right?"

Darcy raised a brow, "What?"

"We can now attack those losers! Let's go right now Icy, take them out while they are sleeping!"

"No," Icy replied simply.

"No?"

"Do you remember what happened last time we attacked those losers without practicing first? We totally lost and looked like idiots in front of Baltor with out new powers. We still couldn't beat them, even with the new upgrade. I say we spend the whole night practicing."

"The whole night?" interrupted Darcy.

"Wait, does that mean we attack soon?"

"Yes it does…ladies, we attack tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow!" cheered Stormy.

"They'll be wishing they never came back to Magix," smiled Darcy.

"My point exactly…"

_I'll do whatever it takes _

_  
To turn this around _

_  
I know what's at stake _

_  
I know that I've let you down _

_  
And if you give me a chance _

_  
And give me a break _

__

I'll keep us together

_I know you deserve much better_

_**Chapter 11 is completed. **__**Sorry it took so long guys, but be proud of me because I did finish the Twilight Series…So the whole Beatrice situation didn't go so well…oh well and now Sky feels like a total ass. He should after that though…**_

_**The Trix are finally going to attack! What will happen? Will the girls ever tell them? Will anyone ever know? Will anyone ever find love back again? Or will all of them just suffer without each other anyway? Find out next time!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	12. Hold the Door for Me

**Chapter 12: Hold the Door for Me**

"Thanks for letting me eat breakfast with you guys, Riven," said Bloom, taking a bite of eggs that Musa made. "My compliments to the chef." Musa smiled deeply as Riven nodded as a reply.

"Alfea at night is creepy, I didn't like sleeping there that much mommy," said Aidan. Bloom smiled.

"It's ok, we're going back to Sky's today," she replied, letting her son get a good smile in.

A night to herself was a good time to think. Even though she had not entirely forgiven Sky, she still couldn't avoid him forever. She would keep her distance from him as much as possible, but she could put up with living in the same room as him.

"What was wrong with Sky's place last night? And who was that lady mommy? I didn't really understand…" said Sabrina. Bloom left her face expressionless as she took another bite.

"Sky wanted some alone time," Bloom replied. For all Bloom knew, she thought Beatrice stayed the night at Sky's, and she did not want to stay in the same apartment as them. Who knows what they did last night…

Sabrina seemed fairly confused, but she let it go. Musa decided to change the subject.

"Well I think it would be a good day to do some training again…we need to get out of the house and into the fresh air for a while," suggested Musa, as she finished her cleaning. She knew Jadon wouldn't be able to benefit from what Musa had said in front of Riven…it was more the fact for Bloom to enjoy her children with out thinking much of Sky. The others would understand, or at least they should.

"That's a great idea Musa!" cheered Aidan, willing to fight today. "Maybe Sky can teach me some moves this time!"

"Yeah, Riven can help you too, mom," suggested Alexis, smiling a brilliant smile to Riven. Riven cocked an eyebrow, still to this day wondering why this little girl liked him so much. Musa smiled too; Alexis hadn't been so happy in such a long time and the question still dawned on her…should I tell him the truth?

It was just so confusing and perplexing…what should she do? If she told him, she would go against everything she believed, including her friends. This was the thing that they have worked so hard for, and would she be the one to ruin it? If she didn't tell him, everything would be the same, and when the witches were destroyed and captured, she would move back to Melody with her father. But the problem was Riven still had a right to know…they all did. They are the fathers. Would selfishness and pride go against everything so they wouldn't get hurt again…or should he know the truth?

It was so confusing to her, and the more she spent time with Riven, the more she felt like she was a part of his family. She hated feeling like this, to feel like his family, when in reality she wasn't. If she stayed far away from him, that would make her feel so much better. But that was the problem; she was always so close to him. Why must she feel the need to forgive him? He made a bet against her…why did she feel the need to forgive him?

No…no…no. She wouldn't do it, she can't. One can never just forgive someone so easily after what they did. If someone made a bet against you, would you forgive them? Would you forgive them so willingly and easily? Would you? It was the biggest conflict at the moment. She can't do it; no one should ever forgive if that was put upon them. She could never tell him…but why did she feel the need to?

"We should tell the others then," said Bloom, standing up.

"I'll tell Sky, Bloom. You don't have to go over there," said Riven, making it easier for her.

"Or we could just not tell him at all and leave him here…" sang Musa playfully, while Riven slightly smirked.

"No, no, he should come. And I'll tell him; I should get over there right now," said Bloom, gathering the kids and walking out the door. "Thanks again."

Bloom walked slowly to his door and stood in front of it for a second. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. But as she knocked, the door pushed open and the door was unlocked. Why was the door already open? Did he forget to lock it last night?

"Sky? Sky, are you in here?" she asked quietly. She noticed some glass shattered against the wall that seemed to crash against the floor. The couch was flipped to its side and it seemed that a multiple of chairs were thrown everywhere as well. "Guys, why don't you go to the room…" Aidan and Sabrina listened and went to the room.

Bloom turned to go to the kitchen. She was shocked to find Sky sitting in a chair, his head asleep on the table, and wearing nothing but some pajama bottoms, and an empty bottle to the side of him. He stirred a little. She checked the clock and it was already ten o clock. She gently walked up to him and nudged his shoulder.

"Sky?"

He stirred some more and finally slowly got up into a sitting position. His five o clock shadow, still on his face, meant that he was having a fairly slow morning, and his breath said that he had been drinking last night. Sky was hung-over.

"Bloom? You're here? But how? And why is it so bright out?" he mumbled. Luckily he wasn't drunk, or just slightly hung over. He seemed that he could still speak and function on his own. "Why do I have such a headache?"

"Sky, were you drinking? You shouldn't waste your life that way," she glared, reminding herself that she was going to do the same thing yesterday. "I am not worth getting hung-over for, Sky."

"What? I'm not hung-over; I just have a major headache," he replied, standing up slowly, almost tipping an empty bottle. "Besides…I deserve everything after what I did to you."

He looked her in the eyes, while she looked back to make sure her children weren't watching from the room.

"Sky, you're a little off today. You shouldn't do this now."

"Bloom, I am perfectly capable of saying what I have to say, whether I am hung-over or not," he stated. He did seem normal, even if he was a little off, he knew what he was doing. "You'd be surprised on how well I can hold my liquor, Bloom."

In a way, she believed him. She had always believed him…in him. Never in her mind did she ever doubt him. Even if what he did was the most inexcusable thing in the world, which in a way it was, she still believed him.

"Ok, I'm listening…"

"Bloom, what Beatrice did to you was the most horrible thing ever. It was not right of her to do that to you, and especially not right for me to just stand aside and watch it. I felt helpless when I saw you standing there so defenseless. You looked so helpless that not even the Dragon fire could have brought her down. You were crushed and for that I am sorry. If it means anything, she left only an hour after you guys did."

She stood in silence for a moment, recollecting all of his words into her head. She wasn't looking at him, but the floor. Lately, the floor was the only thing that she could bare to look at. She did forgive him for his fiancé's outburst, but never would she forgive him for so many things he had caused her in the past.

"That horrible woman won't be here again," he stated last. She thought about the situation, and then her face became stern.

"If that woman is so horrible, Sky, then why is she your future queen?" she asked with a brave face, leaving him quite speechless. He knew the reason why, but he finally understood why his choice did not matter. He blinked a couple of times and let Bloom's words sit in his head for a while.

Bloom thought logically; Sky was the king…he shouldn't have to listen to anyone, even his own parents. They couldn't de throne him; he was already king of the planet. Where was his say in the matter. If he was the great king of Eraklyon, then why didn't he come up with a law that states royalty shouldn't have to be made to marry. It didn't make sense in her mind. Did Sky really not think of the possibilities of being King?

The thing was…throughout all these years, he's been distracted by the fact Bloom left in the first place…and now it all made sense. He was the king, he should do what he wanted to do…he should take charge.

A sudden knock was heard at the door when the silence hit. Timmy's voice could be heard from behind.

"Sky, the girls want to train the kids, and that means it's go time!" he said, as he went on to the next rooms.

"Did I hear someone say training?" perked Aidan from the room with Sabrina. Bloom put a smile for her kids and got her bag from the table, still leaving Sky speechless.

"You got that right kids, let's get ready. We're going to the forest today," she said as she gathered her things and left the room. By the time she left, Sky could feel a tear streak down his face. How could he have been so stupid? He was king, he should know how to deal with bad situations…

He gathered his sword and other items and left his room as well…ready to tell Bloom that he did in fact, and still does…love her…

BBBBB

They came to a nice clearing deep in the forest. It was nice to get away from the city life for a while, and just relax. Each of them spread out into their own sections, as the guys watched from a distance. Of course they wanted to be near them, but they still held back anyway.

Sky on the other hand, wanted to get down on one knee and present Bloom with a ring that he had saved for many years. But the other guys thought he was crazy, and held him back from making a fool of himself. They knew they hurt the girls in some way, and made sure that they wouldn't have their best friend do something stupid where he would get rejected in the end.

"Mom, why does Timmy always have to stand back and watch? Couldn't he sit next to us while we watch them?" asked Cale. Layla and Jadon were right next to them.

"He just doesn't want to get in the way, Cale," Tecna replied.

"He wouldn't get in the way…he can teach us stuff, like how to fire the best attacks, or the use of swords and guns, or-,"

"Cale, trust me…he would get in the way," she cut him off sternly. It took a few moments for Cale to gain the courage to respond to his mother.

"Why are you so against him?" Cale said somewhat loud, loud enough to get some of the other's attention. Tecna fell silent as she stared into her sons eyes. Why did he have to be so intelligent? What could she tell him?

"I'll… I'll tell you when you're older." _How pathetic…_

"That's all you're going to say to me?"

"It's the only thing I can say to you Cale. I am your mother…you should to trust me."

"How?" Cale asked. Tecna could not believe what she just heard. Was she losing her son? What was happening? She breathed in heavily; it was apparent to everyone they were fighting, so they immediately averted their gazes from them. She could almost feel the tears coming through her own eyes, but she didn't let Cale see her.

After hearing Tecna and Cale's heated argument, Layla tried to change the subject for Jadon.

"Sorry we wouldn't be able to train today, but I have some good news for you," she smiled brightly to her son, which only made him even more excited.

"What is it?"

"I got a hold of a spell book that I can train you with. We just have to wait until the right time to open it though, and then we can get started," she smiled bright and big, but Jadon's smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Mom, Nabu is missing a spell book…you didn't-,"

"Jadon, of course not! How could you think of such a thing!" she lied, very surprised by his reaction.

"Well it seemed like perfect timing to me," he replied.

"Trust me Jadon; it is not Nabu's book."

"So then whose is it?" Cale asked abruptly. Both of them looked at Cale, for he was listening to the conversation the whole time. Layla couldn't help but glare at him for a second.

"Saladin recommended it to me," she made a perfect lie that was pretty factual and a pretty good one. Cale shrugged it off; as she saw Tecna's muscles relax.

"Seems pretty fishy to me," muttered Cale.

"You should trust Layla," replied Tecna.

"How can I trust Layla if I can't even trust you?" he spat back. Tecna felt like she had been slapped in the face. She gasped from Cale's words and felt a tear well up in her eye.

"Fighting doesn't solve anything," muttered a voice from behind. All four of them turned to see Timmy standing behind them. "Do you two want to tell me why a mother and young son are fighting?" He didn't pay any attention to Layla or Jadon; he mainly focused on those two. Tecna glared again.

"Don't you have fairies to watch?" she asked standing up on her feet, as Cale's eyes widened at his mother's venomous words.

"You are my fairy, remember?" he replied, also surprised. What was her problem today?

By this time, everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at the two standing in front of each other, ready to fight. They didn't know whether to gather around to support, or just stay away. "What's your deal against me Tecna? Everyone else can seem to get along with each other but you. What have I done to make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Everything of course! You make me feel trapped in your own house, use my designs so you can make money off of it, and treat me as if you have known me forever," she explained, trying not to give out so much detail. Cale stood back in horror, watching them fight.

"That's because I do know you! And what do you mean I stole your designs? Don't you remember? We came up with those together a long time ago." Then it hit her…and she remembered…only her rage began to burst again.

"Back when we were together!" she yelled so loud, all three schools could have heard. Everyone's eyes widened, but Cale most of all. Tecna shut her mouth when the words escaped from her lips. _Oh no…_

"You two were together? As in a couple?" Cale asked incredulously. Of course the guys knew the girls didn't tell their children about that they had dated when they were younger, but the shock on the child's face was unbearable. Cale's face was a different story; it looked like all of the knowledge in the world could never make sense again. He was furious, shocked, surprised, mistaken, wrong…and that's when a tear started to stream down his small face.

Timmy stared at the boy as soon as the words came from his mouth. As soon as he looked at the child, something inside of him changed. His reaction looked so familiar…his reaction looked exactly like the time Timmy found out Tecna was trapped in the Omega Dimension… Cale looked exactly like Timmy in that exact moment.

Tecna looked at Timmy…and she didn't know why or how, but Timmy's eyes became even wider than before. Timmy suddenly froze and his body tensed up, still looking at the crying child. Then his eyes wandered on all of the kids…then the girls…and then the guys… His eyes landed back on Tecna, who was scared. Her fists were clenched by her side and she felt like she couldn't breathe. And it was right then and there that she knew…

He knew the answer…Timmy had figured it out…

"Timmy…" she breathed slightly, secretly telling him to keep it to himself. Fortunately, he couldn't even speak, he was too stunned. Everyone else around them was confused, and as the silence passed on, it became even more stressful. The wind blew their hair and the trees…and then the air suddenly became chilly.

What happened next was also surprising. Suddenly, the clear blue sky started to turn gray, as clouds started to form over the sun. The forest became dark and eerie, and the cold chilly wind around them blew even harder.

Then a sudden explosions burst onto the ground, and everyone went flying into the air…

Everyone screamed as the attack came from no where. Each of them collapsed to the floor, including the children. The kids started to cry from the fear that encased them, and the girls immediately wrapped their arms around them.

"How pathetic…a mother trying to protect its child. It's amusing, really," Icy's sneering voice spoke. The three of them began to slowly float down to the floor, into their new and improved outfits. "Especially when there is no chance you can protect them."

"Witches," Musa sneered back, grabbing her Alexis under her arms.

"Did you come back to get your butts kicked again?" commented Stella, holding Celena.

"Quite the opposite," muttered Darcy, conjuring up another spell.

"How did you get your Disenchantix back?" Bloom asked, pretty surprised.

"You'd be surprised," replied Stormy, following Darcy's example.

"You'd be surprised too," said Layla. "Enchantix!"

And in a blink of an eye all six girls transformed into their beautiful outfits. Each took a battle stance in front of the kids, and the guys took out their swords and other weapons. The kids clutched to the girls' legs, including Cale, and stared wide eyed at the horrible witches. They were different, they were darker, more evil…a side of them they haven't seen before. The children were scared…

"I'm only going to say this once…give us your kids and we will leave you alone," said Icy, her hands glowing a soft blue.

"Never," Bloom said simply.

"Then suffer!" screeched Icy, firing an attack. The girls quickly dodged Icy's attack, but they kept firing with absolutely no delay.

"Layla! Put up a Morfix shield for the kids!" yelled Musa to Layla, as she summoned up a quick shield. In a matter of seconds, all seven of the kids were behind a pink shield that would protect them…for some time.

The battle was heated, for the witches were trying to do all they could to just get passed them even for a second. It was difficult; Faragonda was miles away in Alfea, and the guys with just swords and having no magic wasn't so great either. Plus, the witches got their Disenchantix back…which was confusing as it was.

The groups started separating. Each of them was becoming more distant; Icy had some, Darcy had some, and Stormy had the rest.

"Musa, watch out!" yelled Riven, moving her to the side from one of Icy's flailing attacks. He moved her just in time so that she was fine.

"Thanks," she said with relief. Some of Icy's ice army started to rise from the ground, which meant more battling with the swords. It was hard concentrating on the ice monsters and Icy at the same time. Riven noticed that she looked dazed and worried.

"Musa, don't worry, everything is going to be ok," said Riven, trying to get Musa more active.

"Riven I'm fine, I'm not weak," she replied shaking her head and getting out of her daze, as she instantly destroyed three monsters with a sonic boom. Riven's eyes widened, and then turned into a smirk. She always so hot when she took down the bad guys. He couldn't help but stare at her as she continued to attack. He was distracted…he didn't realize that his constant staring meant that a monster was coming from behind.

"Riven, no!" Musa screamed. She instantly pushed him out of the way…only this time she was hit on her side and thrashed into a nearby tree. She gasped in pain from the blow, and then some tears started to flow down from her back hitting the tree.

"Musa!" Riven screamed with as much voice as he did in his lungs. He quickly ran towards her and knelt down by her side.

"I…I…it hurts," Musa panted, feeling her hurt side.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Riven said, pulling her in close. And then he looked up at his surroundings and noticed that more ice monsters were coming towards them. He stroked her hair until he had to defend them once more…for the both of them. "Why? Why did you do it? It was my fault…I should have paid more attention…why?"

He got no response as Musa's eyes began to close…and then she was unconscious…

MMMMM

"Helia!" Flora screamed. She threw a flower blast to protect him from one of Stormy's twisters. He gave her a grateful look, and continued fighting with his laser string glove. Helia looked tired though; he seemed exhausted from throwing his arm around every where.

"Helia, don't give up yet," she breathed, firing blasts at Stormy. He nodded slightly.

"Your boy is looking a little bit tired, maybe he needs something to wake him up?" suggested Stormy.

"Don't you touch him Stormy," scolded Flora, holding up her hands, ready to defend.

"Who said anything about me attacking him?" asked Stormy, allowing herself to smile evilly. Suddenly, out of no where, Darcy came from behind and attacked Helia violently.

"No!" screamed Flora, as she rushed to his side. The two laughed and went on to the next victims. "No, no, no, Helia please no."

"Flora, don't worry about me…you need to protect your child right now," Helia gasped in pain, clutching Flora's hand and slowly closing his eyes. Flora was shaking her head quickly, not even holding back the tears in her eyes.

"No, don't leave me…please…don't…you dare…leave me and my child…_our_ child," she whispered intently into his ear, not aware that he wasn't unconscious yet. Even though she didn't see it, his jaw dropped as low as it could go and he could feel her tears drop on his face. And finally his world went black

Suddenly, there was an impact that blew her away, leaving her unconscious in the battlefield.

FFFFF

"We aren't looking so hot out here Bloom!" yelled Stella, looking at the others around her. She first made sure the kids were safe in the shield, which they were, and then she checked on Layla to see if that shield would hold up nicely; and she was.

"I know, I know," muttered Bloom, attacking Darcy.

"We are not doing so good ourselves," Stella said again.

"I know, Stella, thanks!" Bloom replied.

"But they are getting weaker!" added Timmy, turning back to check on Tecna every now and again. It was true; Darcy looked like she was going to faint, Stormy already stopped flying and stood firmly on the ground, and Icy wasn't looking her best either.

"Darcy, let them have it!" yelled Icy, getting sick of them talking to one another. Darcy sighed loudly.

"Illusion Dillusion," she breathed heavily, spreading her darkness out towards them. Unfortunately, the spell was not very strong, but still somewhat effective. It got everyone some what dizzy, but they easily shook it off.

"Icy, we have to get out of here. We are too tired from staying up all last night…and I don't know how much more of this I could take," complained Stormy.

"Get your act together Stormy! They are getting weaker as well. Watch this!" yelled Icy. She eyed Layla for a moment, realizing that she was the one holding the children in her shield. While she was distracted, she aimed an attack directly toward her. The spell shot from her hands and hit Layla right in her back.

She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor in shock. Her body became frigid and cold from Icy's dark spell, and soon she began to lose her consciousness. The morfix shield left the kids open and vulnerable for anyone to attack and strike. Fear struck them, as each of them crouched into a ball to protect each other.

"Layla, no!" screamed Nabu, coming to her side.

"Darcy, get the brats!" commanded Icy. Darcy rushed to the kids and glared at each and every one of them.

"Don't you dare touch them!" raged Bloom. "Dragon Fury!"

A spiraling dragon appeared out of nowhere and danced around a fearful Darcy. The dragon then breathed its fire upon Darcy's body, where she screamed, and she collapsed to the floor, her body with no movement what so ever, except for her still breathing.

Bloom fell to her knees from exhaustion after such a powerful attack. Her head became dizzy and confused, as Sky immediately rushed to her aid. Luckily she was still awake. Stella stood by the kids to protect them if anything else went wrong.

"Darcy!" cried Stormy. "Icy, let's leave now!"

"The kids are open! All we have to do is grab them!" urged Icy, eyeing the children with need, with Stella standing in front of them. "I will destroy all of them if I have to! We need those kids now!"

"That is quite enough from everyone!" a voice from behind yelled. Icy immediately know who it was…and it was then she realized that they had lost again. She turned around to see Faragonda, standing alone with power surging from her hands.

"What's wrong Faragonda, you all alone today?" sneered Icy. Their location was the closest to Alfea; she must have noticed fighting after a while.

"I will only ask this once, Icy, come quietly, and your punishment won't be so grave," Faragonda said.

"Screw you and your pathetic school Faragonda. I am sick of all of the shit you have caused me over the years…and now I am finally going to get my revenge," she began, looking around to see the other's weak forms approaching her. "Except…another time perhaps."

With a spread of her hands, a giant blizzard appeared, making everyone cover their eyes. In just a matter of seconds, the snow had stopped and the witches, including Darcy, were nowhere to be found. Everyone took a deep breath and sighed, for another battle between them was over, and yet the victory wasn't as satisfactory as they thought it would be.

Riven appeared from the bushes with Musa in his arms, Sky and Timmy carried Flora and Helia in theirs, and Nabu had Layla. Bloom managed to stand on her two feet, getting the children back to the apartments, while the injured ones would be taken to Red Fountain.

Musa began to slowly wake up, as she felt herself still in strong arms, somewhat blushing at the fact. She opened her weak eyes and saw that they were in front of Red Fountain. He looked down on her and noticed her cheeks turning faintly red, and he loved it. He loved the fact that he still affected her in some way. She was so beautiful as she laid in his arms, him walking along to get her to a hospital bed.

Even the pain couldn't stop what Musa was feeling right now. Her long hair was swaying from side to side, and he couldn't help but touch her hair and stoke it. She did nothing…she just let it happen.

They got her a room and he laid her down into the bed, just watching her as she sat in comfort. He even stroked her hair some more…

"Musa," he began

"Riven," she replied, looking directly at him.

"So much has changed…" he added. She could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah," she continued. She suddenly couldn't resist the urge to hug him; she didn't know why, but she had too. After all these years, she needed to hug him. She came closer to him and slowly encircled her arms around his neck, pulling him down a bit, and burying her face in his shirt. At first he was shocked, but then slowly put his arms around her waist.

_How can she be so slim after giving birth to a child?_

He couldn't help but smile, but suddenly frowned when he felt wet spots on his shirt.

_Why do I make her cry?_

He pulled her back and realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms once again. He gently put her back down.

"Musa…"

_I have always wondered…what it would be like if I told you the truth…_

_I've always wanted to tell you…but you made me to never trust you again…_

_And then I thought of all the outcomes if I did tell you…who my child's father is…_

_Some were good…but most of them were bad…_

_So I thought…if I do tell you the truth…I only ask one thing of you…_

_Please…don't be mad…_

_Because that would break my heart even more…_

_**That was Chapter 12! I am so sorry, from the bottom of my heart, that I did not update in forever! I have been extremely busy, you have no idea! You see, my computer broke down for some time containing the chapter! I had no way of getting it either! So please forgive me for that and I will try to update more as this continues…**_

_**Now I know all of you Stella/Brandon people are going to kill me for this chapter, for there was not a lot of them in this. BUT I am giving them a huge part coming up! So please don't be mad…they will get a good scene of them together! And honestly, I can't make everyone happy, considering I am getting people who want Musa/Riven and Flora/Helia. Those three are the main ones I get.**_

_**So don't worry, I will have more of them coming up!**_

_**So Timmy and Helia know the truth! What will they say to one another? What will happen? What is the witch's next plan? Are the girls safe with the guys? Or is it better to be back on their home planets? What will become of the children? How is Cale taking everything? And will that mean new theories for him? Find out next chapter!**_

_**Only a few chapters left! Yes, the story is almost complete! So keep reviewing!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	13. Don't Forget

**Chapter 13: Don't Forget**

Flora sat on the edge of the balcony looking out onto Magix, contemplating on what had happened yesterday. The fight was brutal, and did a lot of work to her. Though she could feel herself getting stronger, she didn't know how long she could last with this fighting every now and again.

Lorelei was sitting on the floor drawing some pictures, and Helia was in his room, still sleeping from the exhausting battle. He hadn't woken up ever since…which was all right in this case. Getting a blow from Darcy isn't the most common thing to recover from.

Musa, Helia, and Layla were sent back to their apartments earlier this morning. She knew Layla was awake again, but didn't know the status on Musa. She breathed in deeply, the smell of the fresh air…

But the most important thing was that the children were ok…for now. None of them were injured and the witches wouldn't be back for some time until a few weeks or so, so they were safe once again. They were safe…but she didn't know how much more of this they could keep up.

"Mommy?" little Lorelei's voice came up. Flora turned toward her and scooped her up in her arms…

"Mommy…I think Helia's awake!"

"Let's cook then some dinner then."

FFFFF

Riven was resting his head on the couch…thinking. Musa was sleeping in her room and Alexis was playing with her CD player in front of him, down by his feet. He couldn't help but stare at the girl…she seemed different today, in some way. Her long blue hair, exactly like her mothers, was the same. Her cute and genuine smile, like her mothers, was the same. Her slim little body, like her mother's, was the same. It was…it was her eyes.

Her eyes were different…they were lighter…a lot lighter, more violet…

It has been said that eye color changes once you get older in years, but that wasn't the thing that was freaking Riven out. Her eyes looked exactly like his.

He never noticed this before…her eyes were very similar to his…not to mention, some features that only he could pick out. When did this happen? Was he so focused on Musa that he didn't even take time to look at the girl? This ultimately led to confusion…

"Riven?"

He shook his head to get his thoughts back on track. "Yeah?"

"Is my mom still sleeping?"

"Yeah she is," Riven said. He hated letting her down, seeing her miserable small face.

"How bad did she get hurt yesterday? I did not see," she spoke again.

"Pretty bad, she purposely took the blow, but I don't think she was expecting to be hit so far," he explained. _Wait, why am I telling a little girl this? She doesn't want to hear what happened! Shut up stupid!_

"Wait, she saw it coming?"

_There you go again…big mouth._

"Yeah…she sort of…protected me instead," he sighed. _Now you look like an idiot…_ But instead of her being mad, she softly smiled.

"I always knew she liked you, she wouldn't do that for just anybody," she smiled. Riven couldn't help but clear his throat a bit. "Do you like her back?" He didn't expect this question to come.

"It's complicated, I guess.

"What's so complicated about it? If you like her, then you should do something about it, right?"

"No…you shouldn't," he sighed once more. Alexis smile turned into a frown, a sad one.

"I don't understand."

"You should get some rest, you look tired," Riven ended the subject right there. Alexis glared at him and made her way to her mother's room and slammed the door.

Riven laid his head back on the couch, deep in thought…

_What happened?_

FFFFF

"Everything looks good mommy," commented Lorelei, while putting stuff on the table. Flora smiled at her daughters compliment and looked at Helia's door.

"Honey, I thought you said he was awake?"

Lorelei quickly looked at the door and frowned.

"He was mommy, I promise. I saw him peek his head out," she pouted. "He was looking right at me."

Flora stared at his door once again. Of course she believed her daughter…she could even hear him pacing around in his room. This got her thinking; she hadn't seen him since the day he was hit by Darcy. She really thought he was going to die when she saw him collapse instantly when he was hit. And that's when the tears began to form in her eyes.

What would she do if she really lost him someday?

Wait, why was she thinking about him?

Didn't she promise herself not to fall for him again? Well that worked out perfectly…

She sighed once and looked down; she had specifically made a nutritious meal for him, and if he wasn't going to come out, then what was the use.

"Come on, let's eat without him," she said at last. And in that instant, she door unlocked and opened. Helia slowly walked out of his room, still holding his side, but still very capable of walking on his own.

"Do you want something to eat?" Flora asked in a very happy tone. He nodded stiffly…

_Something's not right…_

All three of them sat down and enjoyed the meal. Lorelei was very happy, but Helia and Flora seemed tense; Helia, on account that he was acting very strange, getting glances at Flora and her daughter every now and again. And Flora just because he was acting weird.

_Maybe it's the medicine they gave him…_

"Could you pass me the salt?" Lorelei's little voice said to Helia. He didn't even move as he took another bite. "Helia?" He still didn't move or listen to her…

"Helia!" she repeated once more.

"Huh?" he blinked, looking at her.

"Could you pass me the salt please?" she repeated once more. Helia couldn't help but stare at the girl, looking at every aspect that made her who she was. He passed her the salt and looked up at Flora, who seemed very confused.

_I have to talk to her…_

After finishing their meal, Flora quickly put Lorelei to bed.

"Sleep good," she kissed her forehead. Giving Lorelei a good night was always a happy thing to do.

She walked back to the kitchen and started to clean up. She picked up the pan and put it toward the sink. She washed and dried the dishes as well, while Helia was leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

Of course she noticed how he was just starring at her, not to mention not even offering to help clean up. She was holding the dishes in her hand when she finally turned around, with concern in her eyes, and began to speak.

"Helia, what's wrong? You seem a bit off. Are you still in pain from your injury?" she asked. He shook his head.

She turned around to put the dishes away and was about to ask something else…but he cut her off.

"Flora," he spoke finally. She stopped what she was doing.

"I hear what you said, before I lost consciousness," his words spilled from his mouth. These were the exact words she _never _wanted to hear, which would change her world _forever_…

_Crash…_

_The plates fell down from her trembling hands, the broken pieces on the floor surrounding her…_

_Broken…just like her heart…_

TTTTT

Cale was already in bed sleeping. She barely said good night to him… he refused her good night kiss to him. What was she doing wrong? Oh wait…lying to him all these years… that might be a big hint.

She should have recalculated everything…the error was right in front of her and she never saw it. And what bothered her even more was that she was afraid…afraid of living her life. Timmy knew the secret and yet he hadn't said one word to her about it.

Or at least she thought he knew…maybe he didn't…

Maybe she was freaking out about nothing at all!

Her thoughts were erased when Timmy hung up his phone. He'd been on his phone for quite some time now…who was he talking to?

She gently walked into the kitchen to get out some tea. She took out the mug and the water…but stopped when she heard someone behind her. She didn't turn around, for she knew whom it was, and continued with what she was doing.

"How have you been these past few years, Tecna?" he asked gently. She turned to look at him, very confused… he was leaning his elbows on the table, very casually, looking at her. How was she supposed to respond to that?

"Eh…Tim-,"

"I asked you how you have been these past few years," he repeated his question, completely serious. He wasn't playing games…

"F- fine," she answered, as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying," he said.

"Huh? No! What are…why the hell are you asking me these questions?" for the first time, Tecna was panicking. Her fear began to consume her…

"So you really did lie then," he stated after she was silent.

"N- no, I didn't!" she said.

"You and I both know that you're a horrible liar, Tecna," he smirked, as her eyes widened. "It was never in your program to lie."

"I've been fine!" she shouted the answer to his question.

"You don't have to get angry if you have nothing to hide," he added, as he looked at her with fake innocence. She relaxed…somewhat.

"Ok, maybe I've been a little out of it lately and these past years weren't the greatest."

"And why?"

"Because…" she began, trying to think of something quickly.

"And don't lie…" he interrupted.

"I didn't…" she began again.

"I said don't lie to me Tecna," he repeated, as she gave him the biggest glare.

"It was because of my child's father!" she blurted out, then covering her mouth immediately after.

"Why?" the genius asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she fought back.

"I'm the one who's asking the questions."

"And I'm the one who refuses to answer them."

"Face it Tecna, you never could lie to me…always couldn't and won't," he said firmly. "What did he do to you?" Her lips began to quiver and her body tensed.

"He hurt me," she said softly. He could see the tears well up in her eyes.

"Why did you let him?"

"Because I loved him," she looked down, caught up in his questions.

"Why didn't you tell me that Cale was my son?"

"Because I…" she immediately stopped when she realized her mistake, and quickly looked at Timmy, whose eyes were wide open.

Tecna's mind was chaotic, her head was spinning, nothing was right… _No, no, no_

Instead of a quick answer, one that could save her, something else happened, and Timmy's proof was proven to be correct.

Thud.

She fainted and collapsed on the floor.

The last thing she heard was Timmy taking out his phone and dialing numbers…

BBBBB

He was sitting on the couch, as he waited for Bloom to get out of the shower. Her children were silently asleep, still hearing little snores coming from the creaked door.

The shower turned off, which meant Bloom, was finished…

He remembered her so well…ever since the first time he laid eyes on her back on Earth. He remembered the shy little girl, whom he used to make blush whenever he gave her a compliment. Now grown up, she was such a woman. Sky missed her; he missed the sparkle in her eyes whenever she saw him…it made him want to protect her more. But he wished he could go back…go back and stop Faragonda on sending them to that mission so many years ago.

He wished he could go back in time before she left.

Why did she leave? A mission? Why weren't they there? Why couldn't they go with them?

Why did she choose another man over him?

He still remembered what she told him _that_ night….

_Flashback:_

_She was cuddled up in the sheets right beside him. Both were a little sweaty, but they didn't mind; all that did matter was each other._

"_Sky?" she asked shyly._

"_Yes Bloom?" he replied, stroking her hair_

"_I love you…and always will love you…" she sighed and gently fell back asleep._

"_I love you too," he said at last, drifting off himself._

_End Flashback._

Why did everything have to end like this?

Suddenly, he realized something, once he looked down. He quickly got down on all fours and started to dig under the couch. He soon found the pictures from Bloom's album.

Hi eyes widened when he scrutinized them more carefully; he couldn't believe what he saw.

They were pictures of them…together…back when they were younger…all of the pictures had writing on the bottom, a message from the girls.

The first one was Stella and Brandon, holding each other closely:

_I was always the cheery one…the one who always looked for your attention, your care…But now, __I would prefer if you told me that you hate me rather then letting me fall in love with you again_.

The next was Tecna and Timmy:

_All this tears I shed…were for you…but they all were in vain…because you never heard me cry…you never came to help…you never came after me…_

Musa and Riven:

_I gave you everything…I tried different things for you…I brought myself to the limit, just to be respected by you…I did everything just to be accepted by you…I would do anything…even die…just for you._

Layla and Nabu:

_I barely knew you…but that didn't even compare to what I felt for you…I was different, and you saw that…so why didn't you see my heart breaking when you were the one who broke it?_

Flora and Helia:

_Our love blossomed like flowers in the spring…I thought you were the one who was going to take care of them…let them grow into something more beautiful…but the water, sun, and magic never came…and you let the flowers wilt into nothing._

And as he came to the end of the stack and looked at his own picture that he gave Bloom long ago, the tears began to fall from his face:

_You were the one who gave me the fire…and everything I did…everything I became… I just did… because I __love__ you._

He looked at all six pictures over and over again…trying to figure out the reason…

"Sky? Do you have anymore-," Bloom cut herself off when she saw Sky sitting on the couch, holding _her_ pictures in his hands. Sky quickly dried his tears and stood up, still holding the pictures. "W-where d-did you get t-those?"

"Bloom, I-,"

"I asked you where you got those!" she screamed, half rage and half embarrassed.

"I took them from your album…"

"And why the hell would you do that!"

"Bloom…do you still love me?" he asked gently and calmly. Her face became distorted, and she took a step back; he took a step forward.

"Stay away from me!"

"Bloom, it's ok…I still love you too…"

"No you don't! You don't! How dare you say that to me! Keep away from me!" she yelled, holding out her arm, warning him that she will use her power against him.

"Bloom, what do these pictures mean? How did we ruin your lives? I want to know answers," he came closer to her once more. She was ready to fire, and she meant every word she said. But that was not going to stop him from getting answers.

All of a sudden, a high-pitched scream came from the room behind them…Bloom dropped everything and ran to the room. Sabrina was screaming, her eyes glowing a soft orange color, and a faint glow illuminating from her body.

"Sabrina!" cried Bloom.

"Bloom, wait!" Sky yelled, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go Sky!"

"But you can get hurt by her!"

"Sky, _your _daughter is in trouble!" she didn't even notice when the words left her mouth…or she didn't care. She would have said anything for him to let her go…and boy did he let go. He stood there in shock…

"Do something mom!" yelled Aidan, standing back away from her.

"The witches! They're coming! They're coming! The witches are coming!" repeated Sabrina, still in her dream state. "They are going to take us! All of us!"

"Sabrina, I'm here…you have to regain control!" cried Bloom, creating a sphere in her hand and touching her gently.

And in an instant…Sabrina stop and collapsed on the bed, completely unconscious. Bloom stepped back and closed her eyes, while she leaned against the wall. Sky came up to the girl and touched her forehead.

"She'll be fine, she's just unconscious now…Bloom?" he quickly turned and Bloom was nowhere in sight.

Then Sky's phone in his pocket began to ring. He quickly answered it…

"Timmy?" he answered frantically. He looked at the kids, one awake and fear stricken, the other collapsed with her head down… "I know…I know everything…"

BBBBB

Both of them were sitting in the living room, while Jadon was sound asleep in his room. The TV was on, or rather Nabu was flipping through the channels randomly, and Layla was sitting there watching, feeling rather uninterested…and cold.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed Nabu had his balcony doors open, where the moon shined and the wind crept peacefully in. She shivered.

"Why do you have the door open? It's freezing in here," she commented, holding herself to keep warm.

"What are you talking about? It's a beautiful night…you should enjoy it," he replied, still flipping.

"Well I'm sorry if your outfit is actually something you'd wear in the Omega Dimension, but not me," she pouted. "Can't you just shut the doors?"

"Oh stop complaining, the only reason you want to shut the doors is because you like being the opposite from me."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You always want to be different from me…like as if you had something to prove," he finally looked at her, and she seemed surprised. "In other words…I'm not shutting the doors."

"Fine, then the least you can do is get me a pair of socks," she said, almost begging.

"Of course. See? I do something for myself, and then I'll do something for you in return."

"Whatever."

"Now where are they?" he asked, standing up, while stretching.

"Top shelf in my dresser…but don't wake Jadon up," she said quickly, while he grinned and walked into her room quietly.

It took her a while to figure out what she said.

Top shelf. Dresser. In my room… the words were swirling around in her mind…and that only led to one thing that she remembered.

"Oh shit," she said to herself, and then darted for her room as quickly as she could. Not because her top drawer was her underwear drawer…but because a huge secret was kept in there. She hurriedly opened the door, hoping to see Jadon still asleep and Nabu holding out her favorite pair of socks for her.

Too late…

He was standing motionless, holding the book in his hands while staring at it incredulously. His eyes landed on hers, emotionless eyes that dug a hole right through her.

She did the only thing that came to her mind…she quickly snatched the book from his hands and stepped back. His emotionless orbs now became full of rage.

"Layla," he hissed.

He cornered her, as she was stumbling on her own two feet, and almost falling back on a chair.

"Layla…why?" he asked again, still glaring.

Her eyes widened, but she did not dare to open her mouth.

"Layla!" he screamed, not even caring about the stirring Jadon in the bed.

"Mom? What's going on?" said Jadon, sleepily.

"Jadon, mommy needs you to go outside…can you do that for me?" she said, trying to sound as peaceful as she could. Jadon perked up and looked at the scene.

"H-hey…what are you doing? Stay away from her!" stuttered Jadon.

"This doesn't concern you, just go outside like your mother told you," hissed Nabu. "I would have expected anyone else Layla, but never did I expect you. Why did you do it? Tell me now!"

She tried to get passed him, but he only tackled her to the ground, pinning her on the floor, and making the book fall out of her hands.

"Get off of her!" Jadon screamed, tears streaming down his little face, not believing what he was seeing. All this time, he thought Nabu was a good guy, but his mother was right…he would to anything to get what he wanted…

And in an instant, his hands began to glow blue, as he fired an attack right at Nabu. Nabu screamed and hit the wall hard, but most of all being shocked from what he just saw.

Jadon's hands continued to glow blue, as he looked upon the face of Nabu.

"T-that's my p-power," Nabu stuttered. He looked at Layla, who remained motionless, staring at the ground. And Layla got up quickly and ran out of the apartment.

"Layla, wait!"

LLLLL

Musa's eyes slowly fluttered open to a dark room. Glancing at a few things, before her clock, made it easier to see what was going on. She had been out for nearly a day and a half…what could have possibly hit her that hard? And for one thing, she just pushed Riven out of the way…she wasn't just standing there and letting the monster hit her.

She looked down and noticed Alexis sleeping in her arms. Good, it was way passed her bedtime; she was glad she had Riven to tell her daughter what to do around here.

There was absolutely no point in laying here; even if it was pretty late, she needed to get up and out of bed…she seemed pathetic if she was going to wait until morning to do something. Not to mention, her ears could slightly pick up yelling coming down the hall. When she examined the apartment, she would probably go check it out.

She shut her door silently, not trying to wake up Alexis. A glass of water would be nice; she was dying for thirst right about now.

"I was wondering when you'd awake," came a vice from behind. Musa jumped for a second, but calmed down when she noticed it was Riven. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." When she turned around, the look on Riven's face wasn't the expression she was expecting.

He seemed calm and composed, but angry and full of rage at the same time. Musa became scared, although didn't know why. He couldn't have possibly known…she didn't tell him anything whatsoever. Why was he like this?

"Riven, are you ok?" she asked, finally using her voice for the first time.

"No Musa, I don't think I am."

"W-well I was just on my way to get a glass of water…if you want, I could make you something…" she was hurt. After she saved his life, you'd think a guy would be grateful, but no. She did notice him grasping onto his cell phone as if it was his lifeline. It almost looked like he was going to break it, he was holding it so hard.

"No, I don't want anything…" he finished, closing his eyes and bowing his head, as if to clear his thoughts. Now Musa began to glare…

_What's his problem?_

"Well, you have a nice night then," she said with attitude, and then headed for the kitchen.

"I should have known…" he said calmly. She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. She had no idea what he was saying. "I should have known the first time I saw her…"

"What are you talking about? Do you need help? As in medical help?" she asked, turning around and glaring at him.

"Why didn't I see it when I looked into her eyes?" he asked himself. He was talking to himself now…or talking to her, but very strangely. Who was he talking about?

"Um, I'm going to go back to bed…you should too, I think you'll be better by the morning."

"You didn't leave because you had a mission…you left because you were pregnant…"

Her whole world came crashing down once more, her breathing quickened, and her heart raced. He turned towards her scared face.

"You left…because _I_ got you pregnant."

"R-Riven, I-,"

"Why couldn't I tell my own face…in my own child? How could I have missed that?" he was talking to himself now.

"Who told you?" she demanded. He remained silent. "I asked you who told you!"

"Why does it matter? You certainly didn't tell me!"

"Give me that!" she yelled, as she swiped the phone from his hand.

"Give that back Musa," he snarled, getting ready to tackle her in some way.

"Oh please, are you really going to attack someone who just got out of the infirmary?" she threatened back. He eased his muscles when she said this, and he let her continue. She quickly looked at the last caller…

"Timmy? How did Timmy know? Tecna would have never spilled!"

"He found out on his own. He's a nerd; he's smart like that. But the real thing is you and your little 'friends forever' pack has been keeping a secret like this from us for five years!"

"You are such a moron! You don't even know what you did and that's the thing that drives me crazy!"

"So tell me what I did Musa! Tell me what I did so I can fix it and go back to the way things were!"

"You don't get it do you? We can never go back after what you did to me!" she yelled. Then both heard Layla screaming in the hallway. Musa made a motion to move, but Riven cut in front of her.

"Let me pass Riven."

"No, you're not leaving until you've explained everything to me," he said. Musa had no other choice. She held out her arm, as it glowed, and was ready to attack.

"Sorry Riven, but it's me or my daughter…take your pick."

"Our daughter," he corrected.

"She's not your daughter right now. After this is over, we're leaving…no questions asked."

"I have a right to love her Musa!" he yelled. Not before letting out a scream, she let a sonic boom go right into Riven's chest. He flew backwards and crashed into the kitchen table. Letting her tears fall, Musa ran out of the apartment to her friends' aid.

MMMMM

"See? This isn't so bad…" commented Stella, washing off the last pan of the night after dinner.

"I never thought I would ever see you cook Stella," Brandon chuckled.

"Yeah well, you learn to do things when you're on your own," she sighed, turning the perfect conversations into an awkward one. Brandon was about to say some thing, but Stella kept the conversation going on purpose. "In any case, I actually got to love cooking…it's the cleaning I hate."

"Cleaning is not so bad when you have a partner to help you," he smiled. She couldn't help but blush, as she stared out the window and at the moon. It was a nice crescent shaped piece of jewelry in the sky, shining down on her as if it knew how she felt at this exact moment. She could feel Brandon's eyes staring at her too. She was afraid to look…because if she did, she might get too caught up in them.

He wanted to touch her…console her, make her feel better again; like the way she used to. He was surprised when she faced him; he expected her to ignore his staring…it actually made him nervous.

What did she want him to do? Hold her? She couldn't, she told him that she would never forgive him for what he did…what was she expecting? He didn't notice that he took a step closer toward her. She didn't move; she kept motionless, like a statue. Did she want him to do this?

She was letting him come closer to her…and when he touched her hand, he thought heaven was near his heart.

And what confused him even more, was that Stella was letting him do it. There was no complaining, crying, anger, hitting… She licked her lips as if she were preparing them, preparing them for his own.

Was this a dream? It had to have been…

_Did you forget?_

He moved his head towards hers…not in any rush, to remind her that she did have a say in what was about to happen. She closed her eyes…and waited for him to do his part. He closed in his face to hers..

In a matter of seconds, Brandon's phone began to ring in his pocket…

Both of them jumped, and immediately separated from each other, giving a good distance between the two of them.

Nothing had happen, nothing was exchanged, and most of all…the two were reminded of their current situation. Stella mentally slapped herself.

_What are you thinking?! You fell for his brown eyes again! Stella, get a hold of yourself! Look at what you almost did!_

_Be honest…if you did kiss him…then you'd be in his room right now…doing unimaginable things…you can't control yourself! Keep your distance! Remember what he did to you!_

"Hey Timmy," he spoke into the phone, still in a daze. In a short time, Brandon became alert. "What's wrong? You sound worried."

Stella held the table to give her balance. She almost felt intoxicated; it was pathetic to her. He had never come so close to her the whole time she was here…she couldn't do that again.

Instead she tried focusing on the conversation he was having with Timmy; that calmed her down.

What she was expecting was an elaborate conversation between the two of them... something about parts of a ship or facts like that. Instead, Brandon kept still and quiet the whole time. His expression remained emotionless and plain. She couldn't see his eyes, for his head hung low. She did not know what was wrong with him.

"Timmy…that's imposs-," he cut off from Timmy, blabbering about more things. "All of them? Are you sure?"

_Maybe I should just sneak out of the room… I should go check on Celena…hold on; he's looking at me now!_

His eyes were intense, barely moving out of focus. He looked angry…and then again very confused as well. He slowly hung up his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. He kept quiet, and she felt if she moved, the silence would literally explode.

"Stella, can I talk to you about something?" he asked slowly, to get every word to her.

"I…I guess," she replied quietly, deathly afraid of his attitude toward her.

"I want to know…everything…the truth."

"I don't think I follow, Brandon, what…"

"I mean I want to know what happened to you five years ago."

"I thought Faragonda already explained…we were called on a mission," she said, whizzing her eyes around to look for a way to escape.

"What kind of mission? Where? And why weren't we allowed to go?"

"That's private under Alfea's system…" she sad confused, trying to think of a good reason for their absence.

"Who's the father of your child then? You could always tell me that," he studied her.

"That's also private," she glared, getting angry.

"Under who?"

"Me," she growled.

"Why is it so hard for you to tell the truth to me?" he glared back.

"What do you mean? I am telling-,"

"No, you're not, Stella! I know you!" he came closer to her, in a way threatening her, but Stella held her ground. "Timmy…he…he told me something, something that is really hard for me to believe, but now I see that…"

"What are _you_ talking about? You keep rambling about things that I don't even know about!" she yelled. "Why do you want to know me so much? Why do you fell you can always fix things when it comes to me? Why do you want to know things that you can never know? Why can't you just realize that things will never be the same after what you did to me? Why can't you just see-,"

"Why didn't you tell me Celena was my daughter?!" he yelled back. Her mouth shut automatically when his question suddenly popped out. Her mind went swirling. _How did he know? Did he just guess? How long has he known? What is happening?_

"W-what did you j-just say?" she said, blinking several times than usual.

"You heard me," he said sternly, taking a step back. She shook her head in frustration. "I know everything."

"Obviously not everything," she glared, admitting it. "You don't even know what happened five years ago."

"So then tell me!"

"That's the thing! You don't even remember what you did! And now you think I could just tell you everything! You don't even know what you did!" she yelled in anger. "You know what? You're not even worth it."

She took a step to leave, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, grasping her arm.

"That's none of your concern. Why should you care anyway? If you can't remember what you did, then there is no way I am even worth protecting."

"That's not true Stella."

"Let me go Brandon!"

"Just tell me what I did, and then I'll fix it!"

"You can never fix it!" she screamed, tears streaming down her eyes like a river flowing. She thrust her arm, making him let go of her. "I'm leaving."

He stood in front of her, stopping her from taking another step.

"Brandon, don't make me," she held her arm, but still giving him a chance to move.

"You wouldn't hurt me Stella, I know you."

"Well I thought I knew you! And you hurt me! So what makes you think I won't either?"

"You won't…" he repeated. And the sad thing was, he was right. She could never hurt him…ever. No matter what he did, she couldn't cause him pain, like he did to her. Her tears were pouring out of her eyes. Even a few sobs escaped from her lips.

"Then be caged like the horrible animal you are!" she screamed, creating a chamber around him. He started hitting the wall that blocked him from her.

"Stella, you can't do this!"

"I believe I just did," she said, and ran out of his apartment. She slammed the door behind her, as her tears began to flow again. How was she supposed to tell her friends? She knew her shield wouldn't last long, considering how her mind was so unfocused.

Another door slamming was heard from down the hall. Stella turned and saw Bloom, crying her eyes out, and wanting to run herself. Bloom looked at Stella, completely ashamed.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"He knows!" Bloom cried.

"Same here," Stella cried, embracing Bloom in a hug.

Layla came out of Nabu's door, a tear coming out of her eyes, slamming his door and prepared to run.

"He caught me! He found his spell book…a-and then Jadon used magic…" she was saying frantically. Flora came out, interrupting, followed by Musa.

"All of them know! Timmy called all of them!" said Musa, as soon as she got out.

"Where's Tecna?" said Flora.

"She must be still in her room!" said Bloom, running to the apartment. She blasted his door down with a fire blast.

Each girl ran into the room carefully. They found Tecna sitting at the table, holding her head, alone. The place seemed empty…

"Tecna, are you ok?" asked Layla.

"I…I fainted…Timmy…he figured it out…" she cried.

"There's no time, we have to go! We have to get out of here!" yelled Stella. Each of them agreed and ran out as quickly as possible.

While turning the sharp corner to the elevator, six guys were standing right in the way of their escape. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked very surprised.

"We need to talk…" Riven said sternly.

"There's nothing to talk about," Musa replied with a glare.

"Oh yes there is," said Nabu.

"There's no chance of talking," said Layla.

"Where are you going to go?" asked Helia "You can't get by us."

"There is one way…" said Flora, raising her arms, as vines sprouted from the ground, wrapping the guys tightly, while being suspended in the air.

"Come on! We'll take the stairs to the roof!" suggested Tecna, sprinting under the vines to the stairway. Unfortunately, the last thing they saw was Nabu cutting himself free with his powers…

"We are going to have to fly out of here!" said Musa, running up the stairs frantically. "The guys are way faster than us if we run!"

"I don't know if I can concentrate!" cried Stella. What were worrying them the most were them hearing rushing footsteps coming from behind.

After what seemed forever, the door to the roof was in sight. Tecna burst through the door with panic, "We have to transform now!" She tried herself, but it wouldn't work; she couldn't concentrate; none of them could. There was just too much on their minds…

And as they got more in the middle of the roof, strong arms wrapped around them and pulling them back, they caught each of them.

"No!" cried Stella.

"Let us go!" said Bloom.

"Not till you give us some answers!" said Riven.

"Why did you leave?" asked Brandon. None of them spoke, only whimpering was heard.

"Why did you leave?!" Helia repeated.

"Because…" began Flora.

"Don't…" said Musa.

"Don't interrupt her," said Riven, even through he knew the reason, he wanted the other guys to hear it.

"We left because we were pregnant…" sighed Bloom.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Nabu asked.

"We wanted to talk to you…but…" stuttered Flora.

"But the day we did come, we saw you, all of you, with girls clinging to you as if they were your new girlfriends," sighed Musa.

"New girlfriends?" said Timmy, as he loosened his grip.

"That was when we didn't tell you," said Flora.

"Those? Those were just girls we saved in Magix that day from a runaway troll," explained Sky.

"We rescued them and they thought they could be all over us. We just had to transport them to the infirmary. We tried to get them off us, but like you said, they were clinging," ended Helia.

"So you're saying you didn't have a girlfriend while I was gone…then what about those tampons I found in your bathroom? I thought they were your girlfriend's…" said Tecna

"No…" Timmy replied slowly, slightly embarrassed.

"You won't get our children; you just can't take them away," said Bloom.

"Why would we ever take your children away from you?" said Sky.

"Because you don't care," Layla hissed.

"Why did you take my spell book?" asked Nabu.

"Isn't it obvious? Jadon needed some sort of training…you know the rules about wizards," sighed Layla, and finally Nabu understood.

"But all of this still doesn't explain the reason why you girls wanted to leave in the first place," said Timmy.

"Because we loved you and you betrayed us! You made a bet to see if you could get in bed with us! You only did it for a bet!" yelled Musa.

"What did you get? Money? Pride? A new bike perhaps? What was it?" added Stella.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Brandon.

"Or was it all to just make our lives horrible and miserable? Well congratulations, you succeeded!" said Layla.

"I don't understand…what bet? We never made a bet…" said Helia.

"Oh so you don't even remember…that's funny. I remember as if it was yesterday!" fumed Stella.

"Seriously, we have no idea what you guys are talking about!" said Sky.

"Everyone needs to stop yelling and focus!" shouted Flora. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Flora. "Who's watching the kids?" Everyone gasped, including the fathers.

"We need to go, let's us by!" screamed Bloom, running down the stairs frantically.

"Something doesn't feel right!" yelled Musa, feeling a cold chill go down her spine.

"Something's wrong," shouted Tecna. The guys were following them closely behind.

Each of them shot down the doors, not bothering to get out a key or anything of that matter, and went to their own specific rooms.

Each breath stopped as they saw their apartment messy and abused. There were traces of a fight, but no children what so ever. The rooms were cold, the walls had ice creeping up against them.

"NO!" each of them shouted in pain and misery.

"There gone all of them are gone…"

"My son…"

"My daughter…"

"Gone…"

And as the moonlight shined through the broken windows, and the wind blew gracefully in their hair, and a strong firm, relaxing hand was placed on their shoulder…

…they could still hear Icy's crackling laugh in the mist of the night…

_Somewhere we went wrong..._

_Our love is like a song..._

_But you won't sing along..._

_You forgotten about... us..._

_Don't Forget..._

_**Oh wow! Now that was a long chapter! I know I didn't update in a while, but I delivered! Hopefully…**_

_**So everyone knows now…and now it is the quest to rescue their children from the evil witches. Will the whole bet thing ever get cleared up? Will their children ever be rescued? What will happen when all of this is over? Can things go back to the way they were? Find out next chapter!**_

_**Only a couple more chapters left!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	14. Leave Out All the Rest

**Chapter 14: Leave Out All the Rest**

"We need to go after them!" yelled Bloom, standing in front of Ms. Faragonda who was in her nightgown of the roof of the apartment building.

"Yes, yes, I understand how grave the situation is, but we also need to think about this correctly. The witches will be waiting for you once you follow them," explained Ms. Faragonda. "And I don't want you to go alone in this matter at all."

"But we are going to be with them," said Sky.

"I understand that, but since your past performances, all of you have shown no acceptable demonstrations of protecting my former students," she said rather sternly. "I knew I should have never listened to Saladin when he came up with this plan in the first place."

"He's the one who thought of this brilliant idea?" remarked Stella sarcastically.

"I'm afraid so, and since then, this has been nothing but trouble to you poor girls, and for that I am sorry. But the plan right now is to figure out what we are going to do."

"Please Ms. F, we don't have time for that. We have to leave now!" Musa said with frustration. "We'll be fine on our own."

"I don't know…" sighed Faragonda, still deciding on what she should do.

"Please Ms. Faragonda…they're our kids too," Brandon spat out. Faragonda's eyes popped open and wide.

"They know?" she asked stunned.

"_She_ knows?" Brandon said, not believing what is happening.

"Of course she knows! Even Griselda knew before you did. Who do you think sent us to Linphea in the first place?" spat Stella with agitation. The boys kept their mouths shut.

Faragonda was fairly surprised that the guys finally knew the answer. Although they seemed content, she bet that they were raging inside. She took a deep sigh.

"You are free to go," she said finally. "But please be safe."

All the girls smiled, and became very determined. They watched as Ms. Faragonda made a portal back to Alfea and disappeared.

"Tec?" asked Musa. "You got it?" Tecna smiled and took out a small computer.

"I put a tracking device in Cale's necklace a couple of years ago; luckily he never takes it off because I told him it was his fathers," Tecna explained, slightly looking at Timmy after she said the last part. "Unfortunately, since they have a good hour and a half start, it will take some time before we could reach them ourselves. Even though hey are still on Magix, but miles away from the city…not to mention, they are still on the move."

"That means we're going to need transportation," commented Layla.

"Way ahead of you," smiled Timmy, pressing a button on his watch to have six leva bikes flying toward them. Each one of them landed gracefully next to its rightful owner. Stella was the first to notice the number of bikes available.

"Um I request six more bikes please," Stella crossed her arms.

"These are the only ones we own. If we had to get more, then we would have to go to Red Fountain to pick them up…and that would mean more time would be wasted," said Riven snidely.

"Fine, then I'm paired up with Timmy," requested Stella.

"Excuse me?" muttered Timmy.

"Well there's no way I'm sitting on something with him," she replied pointing to Brandon.

"And why not?" questioned Brandon.

"Because-,"

"Will all of you shut up! We are wasting even more time!" yelled Musa. "Ladies, get on the bike, and I _know_ all of you know which ones I'm talking about." Musa slowly got on the back of Riven and wrapped her arms around his waist. Well if it wasn't awkward before…

Each girl hesitated for a moment, but then gradually sat on the bike, behind the man who broke their heart, and slowly wrapped their arms around their waists. It was the weirdest feeling. One was disgusted by the fact that they were even touching them; while the other was overflowed with joy embracing them like this once again.

"Drive," instructed Layla, as each one of them revved and flew off in the darkness of the forest, with Timmy and Tecna leading the way.

It was hours…or so it seemed, the night was heavy and dark as they continued to ride through it. The girls looked around and saw animals' eyes staring at them through the trees and bushes, as blurs of course. The wind was fierce on their bodies, traveling at such a fast rate was getting them dizzy. The mixture of the night made it worse…the girls were terrified, worried, and frustrated at the same time. Their children had been taken from them…and they were doing all they could to get them back, but they still wanted more.

And what made the girls even angrier, was the fact that the guys could communicate with each other with their specific helmets, but the girls couldn't hear a word whatsoever. Plus the girls could tell they were communicating by the way they were giving hand gestures to them.

All of a sudden, the guys slowed the bikes down and stopped in an open area. The guys slowly got off their bikes and got out some first aid blankets in the compartments of the bike.

"Um excuse me? Why did we stop?!" yelled Stella with rage.

"Its way too dark to ride at this time," replied Timmy.

"So?" Layla folded her arms.

"It means we can't steer right if it's too dark out," said Riven.

"So put the freaking lights on," raged Stella again.

"Stella, I don't think you get it…" muttered Brandon.

"My child is in the clutches of three psycho women, and you expect me to just sit here while you wimps rest because you can't see right?" Stella went on.

Tecna spoke; she knew the conditions of the bikes in the outdoors at this time of night.

"Stella…it's too dark outside. The forest is too dense to swerve around when its this dark. Timmy checked the computer and the witches have also stopped for a moment 30 miles away. It would be beneficial if we did take a break…for ourselves too," Tecna said softly. Stella sighed and sat down on one of the blankets.

Bloom, Flora, and Layla were exhausted and fell asleep quickly. Stella, personally, was wide-awake and couldn't even close her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, she hated feeling this way. She stood up and decided to go on a walk. The others gave her a questioning look.

"Do you want someone there with you?" Musa asked, restless herself. Stella only shook her head and walked into the forest by herself.

She came into another clearing, slowly walking to a tree where she leaned her head on it. Taking deep and heavy breaths at a time, she could feel the blood pulsating through her veins in her head. Stella clenched her hand tightly into a fist and began banging against the trees bark, her tears running down her cheek like a waterfall.

It hurt, her fist hurt badly from banging it against the bark…but she didn't care. She didn't stop…she didn't stop at all. The only thing that did make her stop was a hand firmly stopping hers.

Brandon's hand…

"How cliché," she said snidely, after looking at him through her tears.

"We need to talk," he said gently. She looked down at the ground and sighed. She nodded understandingly, and both sat down on the ground, where the stars shined perfectly on them.

"I remember the first day I saw you when you were in your first year at Alfea," said Brandon, making small talk before he got in depth. "And that was before you blew up everything to make a new shade of pink." He chuckled, as she remained silent. Yes, she remembered that day perfectly.

"Back when you're name was Sky," she muttered, and Brandon frowned. They were quiet for a few minutes.

"So…do you want to start the whole story from the beginning?" Said Brandon. The subject was inevitable. Stella sighed once more.

"Why do you want to know it? It's worthless to you in my eyes."

"I want to know because I care…Stella," he fixed his eyes intently on hers. She looked at the ground and started from the very beginning…

"We started getting sick, one by one. We didn't know what was wrong with us, and we thought it was pretty sketchy how all of us were sick at the same time. So we went to see Ofelia. Long story short, we got pregnancy tests and all of them were positive," she explained. "We were going to tell you everything, even though all of us were pretty pissed after what you did; that was when we saw you with your supposed new girlfriends and then we didn't tell you at all. Time went by and Faragonda decided that Alfea wasn't the best place to have a child and raise it at a school, so she sent us to Linphea for five years where Flora's mom would help us raise the kids.

That's when the witches found us; we had no idea how the witches found us or why, but staying on Linphea was not an option anymore. We went to several planets and stayed there until the witches found us again."

"When did I get you pregnant?" he asked. Stella gave him an incredulous look. "Stella it was five years ago! How am I supposed to remember?"

"We had another party after Baltor was defeated! How could you not remember? We were talking to me the whole entire time. You kept on brining me drinks, and all of a sudden I didn't know what I was doing anymore. We had sex that night. The next day I was woken up by Musa to only see you holding my bra and saying how you deserve to win the bet…I was literally distraught."

Brandon held his tongue until Stella was finished. She swallowed and her tears began to flow once more

"I was hurt Brandon. I was so hurt that I couldn't face you until the day we found out what happened to us. I was hurt so much…because I loved you, and I gave me…myself…my innocence because I thought you loved me back.

After that, we didn't want to talk to you…hell, we didn't even want to be near you or see you, because it hurt too much.

So five years later, we were able to come back…and low and behold we get stuck with you, our so-called protectors…the exact people who we never wanted to see when we returned. I would have thought you left Magix after five years, Brandon, but there you were, still haunting me as if you were a stupid guilt trip…reminding me how stupid I was."

They were silent once, as the darkness around them became lighter in the sky. It was now becoming early morning, which meant that they would be leaving soon.

"I'm finished," muttered Stella, when Brandon remained silent after she was done. He still was quiet, even after she told him.

"I think we should return," he spoke after a while.

"Aren't you going to say something about this?" she said heatedly while narrowing her eyes. He shook his head. "You're joking right? I told you everything! I tell you everything that happened to me in the past five years and I get nothing from you? Say something! Anything! You wouldn't shut up earlier and now you will? What the hell Brandon!"

She turned around furiously and was about to get up, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. And in a matter of seconds, before she could complain more, he brushed his lips against hers. He waited for a response, but even in the dark he could she her wide eyes become brighter than ever. She began to kiss him back as she pressed her body tightly against his, and wrapped her arms around his back. He held her head steady as their body heat they shared became more intense.

Stella didn't want to stop, but Brandon slowly broke away. Both were breathing heavily, and Stella began to feel that intoxication once more.

"Now you're finished," he smirked.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"For you to believe me when I tell you the truth," he replied.

"The truth?"

"Stella, look at me. It's me, Brandon…you have known me for so long…you have to believe me when I tell you that I love you and always have loved you," he looked at her intently, making sure every drop of his words gets to her. "Look into my eyes and say that you saw me or heard me say that I made a bet against you."

"But I did…"

"No, I do remember that night…and I do remember that morning. What you saw was an act."

"An act?"

"You have to believe me when I say that I would never ever make a bet against you. I love you, how could I ever do that to you? Even if I were paid, on the brink of death no less, I would never do such a thing to you. And for the record, none of us did…we have always loved all of you with all our hearts, and to see you leave without saying goodbye…made us hurt too."

Out of the five years, out of her life, she never believed him more than she did now. Her tears streamed down her face, for the peace was inside her, and she could think about was him and the fact that they maybe could still be together after all this.

"I've never felt so stupid…" she sobbed, leaning her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You weren't the only one who was fooled," he assured her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at him.

"There was a reason we were holding your bras…"

"Why then?"

"Stella, Brandon! Where are you guys? We are leaving!" yelled Timmy. Stella wanted to hear the answer, the real reason to everything.

"I'll tell you later, when everyone is around," he assured her once more. As much as she wanted to know, her daughter was once again the most important thing right now. She gave a good nod, and ran back. The girls were already on the backs of the others waiting.

"What were you doing?" asked Bloom.

"Coming to my senses," replied Stella with a great grin.

Brandon helped Stella get on quickly and they were riding off once more. The girls were able to communicate with the helmets just like the guys…thanks to Tecna's handy work.

"The witches are on the move again, but compared to their flying and the bikes, we should be able to catch up with them in time," said Tecna, grasping for her life as Timmy swerved in and out of the tight trees.

"How long will it be?" asked Flora.

"Not entirely sure…could be hours. It really depends where their hideout is for them to stop," Tecna replied.

"Well boys, lets rev up those engines," smirked Musa, as the guys' immediate reaction was to speed up faster.

It seemed forever once again. Wherever they wanted to go to, it was going to be a while. Hopefully, everyone prayed that this wasn't some wild goose chase and the witches were still in the city the whole time. But Tecna was sure that Cale, and the others, could be located. What was more confusing was why the witches would go the way out here? Wasn't it enough to go some miles away from the city, but not light years away? How annoying…just then, Tecna's face lit up.

"They've stopped!" shouted Tecna with happiness once she saw the dot on her computer cease.

"Where are they?" asked Bloom.

"I'll need to check the geography of the location, but at this rate we could catch up to them in exactly 37 minutes," she replied. As if on cue, the guys revved up the engines louder, making their speed double. "Make that 27 minutes."

The forest began to clear, and more rock formations started to appear. More of mountainous hills were on either side of them, making the atmosphere eerie. The girls began to worry by this time. The safety of the children was all that mattered, and by the looks of the place, their safety wasn't enough. Who knows what those awful witches were doing by this time. All they did hope for was that they weren't too late…

"Stop!" yelled Tecna. The engines immediately stopped, and the air around them was silent. Tecna took of her helmet and scanned the surroundings.

"What's going on?" asked Sky.

"We're here," she replied, looking at them. "Well not technically…we have to walk the rest of the way, otherwise they'll here the engines, giving away our element of surprise."

"How far is it then?" Stella asked.

"Not far at all. They seem to be in some sort of cave, which is why we parked a distance away," Tecna said, examining her database.

"So then we run," Musa squinted down the road to get a better look, jetting off into a sprint with the others right behind her. And soon enough, turning a corner, a very large cave could be seen, with bright lights sprouting out of it.

"It's now or never," said Layla, cracking her knuckles. They ran once more, closer to the cave, which they peered inside. The children were safe, thank goodness. A barrier was surrounding all of them. They were terrified; dried tears were down their faces, and some were still crying.

"We were wondering when you'd show up," Icy's voice lingered through their ears. They looked in the witches' direction. They seemed to be channeling their energy all at once to get more power. "You're just in time to see the big finale."

"Let them go," stated Bloom, the kids' faces lighting up when they saw their mothers.

"What a brilliant idea. Let's let them go after all the time it took to get them in the first place," Stormy said nonchalantly, looking at her nails. All of them walked more into the cave, preparing for anything.

"Welcome to Cadaverous Canyon; exactly 270 miles away from the city of Magix," Icy began. "A perfect place for visitors and travelers not to visit and hide in secrecy. No living life whatsoever and the creepiest place you could ever visit on Magix. It was the perfect place to not be detected by Faragonda. Magic doesn't work as well here for fairies."

The girls narrowed their eyes at the last statement. Things were not going as well as they planned. The witches already had the upper advantage; plus, they could use the children against them. Hopefully they were as dumb as they looked.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day to come, and now that it's finally here, I can destroy you, gain your children's power and destroy what's left of you. My plan is finally coming to an end and it will finally succeed," sneered Icy.

"So _you_ were the one that made the call five years ago," stated Brandon, while the other guys looked at him astounded. The girls were confused and had no idea what he was talking about. "You planned all of this from the beginning…the call, the kids…you were the ones who set us up."

"And it worked perfectly in my opinion," Icy replied.

"What call?" asked Darcy, just as confused as the girls.

"None of your business, I'm running things perfectly right now. Don't screw it up," Icy replied.

"What are you talking about? What call?" asked Bloom.

"There's no way you could have thought that one up Icy. Who gave you the plan?" asked Sky, Bloom being completely ignored.

"My guess would be Baltor before he died," assumed Timmy, making Icy's face turn sour. Timmy smirked. "And I usually guess right."

"You asked Baltor? For what exactly?" Stormy and Darcy said in surprise.

"It was back when we were close and he told me some of his other plans that could have potentially worked…so when we escaped from that prison, I put one of his ideas into action…and now look where its gotten us," sneered Icy. "So stop asking questions and just follow my lead like you have been."

"I'm so confused right now!" commented Stella.

"We'll tell you about it later, but right now we need to kick their asses," assured Riven. She nodded and focused on the witches.

"Like you have a chance," glared Icy. Icy blinked and all of a sudden the girls were transformed and the guys were in a battle stance.

"How about you shut up and we attack you already," Musa announced, making sonic blasts throughout the cave. The cave began to deplete, making rocks and boulder fall on top of the witches. The air in the cave became cold and dark. Outside the clouds surrounded the opening. The battle was on… It was then that all of them went outside to have room.

"Get them mom!" yelled Aidan in encouragement, as Bloom summoned the power of the dragon fire. The only problem was the Trix were strong... way stronger than they were before. Plus, this place that they were at…it was different. Of course they heard of it while studying Magix's geography in Alfea, but it was known for its seclusion.

The guys couldn't do anything but watch. Knowing that they didn't have powers, if they got in the way, then they could get hurt or worse have the girls get hurt. So it was easier; two girls on one witch. The guys, in the meantime, tried to find a way to unlock the barrier that harbored the kids.

The battle was heated and intense. Musa and Stella were with Darcy, Bloom and Layla were with Icy, and Tecna and Flora were with Stormy. Stormy was like a raging thunderstorm, no pun intended.

"It seems she's more angry than usual," uttered Flora.

"Five years of stalking can do that to you," smirked Tecna, while Flora giggled. Stormy glared at the two fairies in there beautiful Enchantix.

"Will you two shut up!" screamed Stormy, throwing some lightning bolts in their direction. Flora was hit, and flew back into a boulder.

"Flora!" yelped Tecna.

"I'm ok," Flora muttered weakly, standing on her two feet.

"If you think that hurts…" Stormy began, snickering.

"You're going to love this," Helia finished her sentence, wrapping her in his laser string and whipping her into the ground. Flora smiled and ran back to Tecna.

"Just give up now," suggested Icy, throwing ice spears in their direction. Bloom immediately melted the ice with her fire.

"What seriously makes you think we'd give up that easily?" asked Layla, morfix balls in her hands; ready to fire at any time.

"Your children are locked up, under my power, and all of you are weak. What makes you think you won't give up if I threaten your children?" Icy said.

"You need them, you can't threaten them," reasoned Bloom. Icy glared at her, not before sending a blizzard of rage in her direction. A dragon erupted out of Bloom's hands, destroying the blizzard immediately.

The kids watched in horror as their mothers faced their enemies. Some were succeeding, and then some weren't. And what was more annoying was hearing the guys complain.

"You have to try harder Nabu," said Timmy, glancing back and forth at the girls and the barrier that covered their kids.

"I'm trying," struggled Nabu, using his powers to find the weakness in the shield. "It's harder than it looks when you're dealing with dark magic."

"Does it have any weaknesses?" asked Riven.

"I just feel…cold."

"It's Icy's magic…we'll need to take her out," said Timmy.

"But how?" asked Brandon.

"Well hopefully Bloom or Layla can knock her out for a few seconds, otherwise I don't think Nabu has a chance," said Sky. Nabu continued to search the shield, as the kids watched fascinated. Meanwhile, Jadon couldn't help but copy him. His powers thrived out of his hands and could feel the coldness that Nabu was talking about.

The guys' eyes widened, seeing Jadon's power for the first time. It was so…strange, especially for Nabu.

"I feel the coldness too," Jadon said in amazement, looking at his two best friends, Aidan and Cale. Cale studied the shield with the others.

"The barrier's weakness is on the inside," conducted Cale, studying and touching the shield.

"I can hear it," added Alexis. "The weaknesses make a different sound if you listen closely."

"What if you could destroy it?" Aidan asked Jadon. Jadon hesitated and looked at Nabu. He still hadn't forgiven him for what he saw do to his mom.

"You can do it Jadon," said Nabu

"We'll help," said Alexis, followed by Lorelei, Celena, and Sabrina.

"I don't know…why should I trust you after what I saw you do?" questioned Jadon toward Nabu.

"Jadon, it wasn't like that…."

"How's it going?" asked Helia, returning from saving Flora.

"We think the kids can break it from the inside," replied Timmy.

"We have to try Jadon, our moms are in danger," spoke up Lorelei, who never usually talked. He hesitated…the girls could probably do it on there own, but with Jadon's help, it would be a lot easier.

"If you won't do it, then fine…but at least do it for your dad," said Nabu, as all of the kids' heads perked up in their direction.

"At least do it for us," said Brandon, looking at Celena intently.

"You know who our dads are?" asked Celena, as Riven nudged Brandon and snickered.

"She definitely got Stella's attention span," muttered Riven to Timmy.

"You're our fathers?" asked Aidan incredulously. They nodded weakly, letting the news settle into their brains.

"But…but how?" asked Sabrina

"There's a lot to explain, I know, but right now we have to get you kids out of here before Icy has a chance to use you against us," reasoned Timmy. "Break the barrier."

Each nodded their heads, as their little hands began to light up. It would be hard for them, considering the amount of training they had was pretty much equaled to nothing. But for Jadon, a wizard, he knew so much more, so it was easier for him. And in that time, as everyone was thinking of their fathers. And just like that the barrier broke into pieces, freeing the kids instantly.

"We did it!" squealed Celena, looking at her friends.

"That's how the Winx Club second generation do it!" cheered Sabrina.

"Am I part of that?" Jadon raised a brow, suddenly looking disgusted.

"Um…no," Alexis said seriously.

"Focus guys! We have to help them," said Cale, watching her mom and Flora fight Stormy.

"We'll take care of that, meanwhile you guys stay out of the way and safe," said Timmy.

"I'll show you a spell to put a shield around yourselves," suggested Nabu to Jadon. Jadon smiled, and for the first time in a long time…the world around all of them made sense. The kids stood and watched, while the guys ran out to battle, their parents in the field, protecting their lives.

Musa and Stella were in a heated battle with Darcy. The other girls weren't doing so great; in fact they saw Layla had fallen unconscious, leaving Bloom all to Icy. If they kept this up, they would be too tired to finish off Darcy…so they had to think. Instead of using powers, why not go for Darcy's true and only weakness? Pain…

"You ready for a little reverse psychology?" asked Stella.

"You mean like we did to Palladium to get out of detention that one year?" Musa said, smirking at bit, as Stella nodded her head.

"Follow my lead," said Stella to Musa, which Musa immediately got where she was going with this.

"So you're telling me you didn't know any of the plan?" asked Stella, making it sound like Darcy was left out.

"What's it to you?" asked Darcy snidely.

"Well it's just that Icy kept the whole thing from you all these years, and if you ask me…it sounds like she didn't want you getting in the way to screw it up," commented Musa.

"No one did ask you," raged Darcy, firing a darkness attack. Stella immediately brightened everything up with her sunshine.

"Well it didn't work at all," said Stella, pointing to the free kids, who were safe in a bright blue shield. Darcy's eyes widened, not expecting this in the plan. "What was Icy's next step Darcy? Oh wait, you don't know at all…do you?"

"What a shame…you could have known and stopped everything, but you don't know what to do next," added Musa, playing along with Stella. "Do you think this will stop everything?"

"I know enough to destroy you to not waste any of the power Icy has saved for us."

"Was Icy even willing to share the so called power with her two other sisters? If she didn't tell you the plan, then what makes you think she'll give you the power too?" questioned Musa. Darcy stopped what she was doing; they had gotten to her.

"She wouldn't…she has to share the power with me, I've always been with her; from the very start!"

"Well it sounds like she wouldn't share a idea with you, let alone tell you of her past with Baltor. It seems they shared a lot of things…if you know what I mean," said Stella, stopping suspended in the air herself.

"She wouldn't…she didn't…" Darcy stuttered. "We all hated him in the end, you don't think she did anything with him, do you?"

"Well, how else do you think she got that plan out of him?" said Musa.

"You're lying; you don't know anything."

"Honey, we know as much as you do, and if you're thinking what we're thinking, then the power is so not going to be yours," said Stella.

"Think about it; do you really think Icy is going to share the power with you?" asked Musa. "Especially once she has it all to herself at the beginning…"

Darcy was furious; of course Icy would do that. After all these years, Darcy couldn't help but hate Icy. She kept to herself and never explained anything that was going on between them. What would be different? She could take the power and leave the two of them to face Faragonda. Darcy stood for a while and didn't stop staring off into space.

"We got her," smirked Musa.

"Let's take out the rest," smiled Stella, giving Musa a high five. Except before they could do anything, they saw Bloom flying into the ground next to them. Bloom held her head when to dust cleared around her; she wasn't out, but was very weak.

"I knew Baltor's old power would get to you Bloom," glared Icy. Musa and Stella stood around Bloom to protect her. "And now I will destroy every single one of you with it…Bloom goes first of course."

Just as Icy gained up her power in a spherical orb, a shot of energy struck her back and flung her into the wall of a rock.

"Who the hell-," began Icy, as she slowly got up front her body print absolutely furious. She stopped when she saw who was facing her direction. Darcy's eyes were glowing a soft violet color. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Doing what I should have done long ago!" she yelled sending her darkness throughout the canyon. Everyone screamed and suddenly became terrified of Darcy's rage. It suddenly became colder than usual, and as everyone looked around, Darcy and Icy were in a heated battle between suspended in the sky. "You didn't tell me anything!"

Back to back firing between the two was nonstop. And in a rush, each kid went directly to their mothers and held them close.

"Mom!" Celena cried right into her mother's arms. "I was so scared."

"It's ok, nothing like that will _ever_ happen to you again…I'm sorry. But this battle will be over…finally," muttered Stella, looking up at the dark witches fighting each other.

"Icy! Darcy! Stop it! What are you doing!"? Stormy asked frantically, not knowing what to do as she watched her sisters fight.

"Don't you see Stormy? Icy's been lying to us the whole time! She deserves this!" yelled Darcy.

"I only lied so the plan would go smoothly! If I told you, you probably would have ruined everything!" Icy screamed back.

"And that's why you'll pay for it!" Darcy screamed once more, firing attacks at Icy, while Stormy watched helpless. Meanwhile, the girls huddled together.

"We need to take them down while they're distracted," reasoned Bloom.

"An Enchantix Convergence?" suggested Layla, joining the girls while clutching her head.

"Yes, but we'll have to focus our power extremely well for them to be taken out," said Tecna.

"Think of the children," reminded Flora, as the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Think of the guys and how much we love them," said Stella, but the girls remained silent.

"Excuse me?" asked Layla. "You're joking right?"

"Stella, don't you know-," Bloom began.

"I know what they did! But they didn't do it…Brandon told me…"

"He just told you this and you believed him?" said Tecna.

"No, no, no…you girls have to trust me, they didn't do it, and they couldn't have. I saw it in his eyes when he was telling me…it was all a act…"

"Stella, I don't know…we saw it with our own eyes…" said Flora, taking a glance at Helia with Lorelei.

"I know it's hard to believe…and I know what we saw…I know nothing makes sense anymore, but you _have_ to believe me. If don't believe them, that's fine with me…but I know you girls trust me…" Stella said softly. "And in any case…I know all of you still love them, even after what they did…" All the girls could hear were rants of yelling coming from Icy and Darcy compelled to take down one or the other. It was then Musa spoke…

"I say we do it. Lie or not, we still can't hide our feelings for them," she said. "Faragonda did say that love was the most powerful magic of all. If we use it, it will for sure take all three of them out."

"Let's do it," added Layla, as she pictured Nabu and Jadon in her mind. Everyone else nodded in agreement, as they got in a line to attack.

"We'll only have one shot…afterwards our power will be drained," warned Tecna

"Then we better get it right the first time," said Bloom.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Stormy, deciding whether to focus on her sisters or the Winx Club.

"Making sure you won't hurt our children once and for all," said Musa, as all of the channeled their energy to one spot.

"Icy! Darcy! Cut the shit out and wake up!" Stormy yelled furious, getting their attentions. Icy flew down a little.

"I'm not done with you yet!" yelled Darcy.

"We've got bigger problems than this Darcy!" Icy yelled. "I knew you'd ruin everything!" This time Icy started firing attacks at the girls. Unfortunately, the girls already had their power full, so the atmosphere around them was surrounded by their power.

_Think of the kids…think of him…_

"Enchantix Convergence!" all six girls yelled, aiming everything they had at the three witches. Out of nowhere bright lights of magic and power appeared, to the point where everyone had to shut their eyes.

As soon as the light had ended, the witches were collapsed on the floor, unconscious and in their normal clothes. The girls were also on the ground in their normal clothes dizzy and completely out of winx. Each kid ran rushed to their aid…as well as the guys.

"Now that's what I call power," said Timmy, smiling at the sight of the witches.

"We did it," smiled Musa.

"We took them down," added Layla.

"I'll say," smiled Flora, finally standing up.

"We'll need to bind them…be right back, I've got some cuffs in the bikes," said Timmy, sprinting off around the corner.

"Mom…they say they are our dads…" said Alexis, breaking the ice.

"Are they?" asked Aidan, looking at Bloom. The girls looked at each other. They already knew, now it was just a matter of them getting the facts known as well.

"Yes…yes they are," said Musa, looking at Riven, just as Timmy came back and cuffed the witches.

"Dad?" asked Cale, to Timmy. Timmy turned around hesitantly, to find a small boy hugging him at the knees.

Alexis hugged Riven…Aidan and Sabrina both hugged Sky… Jadon hugged Nabu…Lorelei hugged Helia…

Celena stood there watching Brandon for a moment…she couldn't believe that she would meet her dad after he's always been there, right under her nose.

"Prove it," she said, while Stella sighed.

"Huh?" Brandon asked.

"Prove that you are my father," she repeated. He smirked and chuckled.

"No problem," he said, spinning Stella around and kissing her full on the lips. Stella's eyes widened, but she still enjoyed it. Celena's mouth dropped, as Brandon parted with Stella, while the other girls watched completely shocked. Then Brandon got down on his knees right in front of his daughter.

"You may have your moms looks, personality…and stubbornness," he chuckled at the last one. "But you've got my smile." Celena smiled big and hugged Brandon like she had never hugged anyone before.

A portal appeared out of nowhere, and Faragonda, Saladin, Griffin, and a couple of Magix guards step out.

"Well it's about time," smirked Musa.

"How did she know where to come?" asked Riven.

"I contacted her as soon as we got here," said Tecna, watching the guards scooped up the witches.

"Come girls…there's a lot to be discussed," smiled Faragonda. "Everything is finally over…"

Chapter 14 is complete! Ok, so the witches have been taken out, and that means the girls are free to go home…or will they?

_**So Stella and Brandon are pretty solid, but what about everyone else?**_

_**I know it is confusing about the whole bet thing, but everything will be answered in the next chapter…not to mention the last chapter! That's right, it's finally coming to an end, and everything will finally be explained and answered…**_

_**Will they go home? What will the kids think? What will the guys think? What will the girls think?**_

_**Find out in the last and final chapter!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	15. Take Me as I Am

**Chapter 15: Take Me as I Am**

Faragonda's office was quiet…no I'm sorry, Faragonda's office was silent. Not a word was uttered, and no eye was wandering around the space. The guys sat on one side, and the girls sat on the other side of the table. Faragonda was sitting at the head of the table, while Saladin sat on the other. Griselda was watching the kids in the meantime.

_**Should that be it? **_

No one moved…no one spoke…

_**Did I go through all of that for nothing?**_

"Now…it's finally time to discuss everything. I want all of you to be honest and speak up for yourselves" Faragonda broke the silence. "Someone begin please."

"Stella already told me everything," Brandon spoke, the girls giving looks to Stella. "They think we made a bet against them five years ago."

_**What if I don't want to go now?**_

"Well is it true or not?" asked Layla.

"Yes, can we please cover that part of the story?" asked Faragonda. There was another grace of silence. It seemed that none of the guys wanted to talk, until finally someone spoke.

"We were blackmailed," Helia said finally.

"Excuse me?" uttered Saladin. "What do you mean?"

"A couple weeks before the party, all six of us got a call saying how Magix would be threatened if we didn't comply to its bidding," began Sky.

_**What if I liked being with you?**_

"We thought it was a lame joke by the sophomores, so we didn't give it a second thought," added Nabu.

"Exactly a day later, there was a troll attack on a village not far from the city. As soon as we got there, everything was destroyed, and some lives were taken. After cleaning everything up, we got another call from the same person saying that there would be more destruction if we didn't listen. That's when it got serious…" said Timmy.

"That's when we had to listen. The person said if we told anybody what was happening, another attack would be on the city, or worse Aflea, Cloud Tower, or Red Fountain," said Helia.

"Unfortunately, we tried not follow his orders once to see what would have happened," said Riven. "A building was completely destroyed by a destruction charm. Everyone was completely taken off guard, and blamed it on something going wrong with the gas pipes of the building, but we knew all along what actually happened."

**_Even after all this…_**

"Then it really got confusing when the person said to go to the party and…do something…" Nabu said hesitantly.

"We didn't know what to do at first, but we had no choice," said Helia.

"Obviously we wanted to go that far with you, but in the future…not as soon as that," said Sky. "In that time, we didn't know what to do at all."

"We didn't want to do it, not without your consent first…so we decided we weren't gong to do that, it wasn't right for anyone in that situation. But as the night progressed, it seemed that you girls wanted the same thing that we were talking about earlier. Sure we drank, but that still never stopped you from leading us on," said Timmy.

"So it's our fault now?" Musa asked infuriated.

**_After all you put me through…_**

"Let them finish," said Faragonda, deep in thought.

"The next thing you know, we wake up the next morning…well, you know, stuff happened. Sky gets another call from the person saying at exactly this certain time, we had to hold up the bras and say 'I won the bet' and start a fight about it for the next fifteen minutes or so. We had no idea what was going on…not even the slightest," said Brandon. Faragonda nodded her head and encouraged them to continue.

"So once we came back…they were gone…everything was gone," said Helia.

"We figured they had gotten a call from the school to hurry back for a mission," said Riven.

"But then we never got a call or a visit from you at all. We thought that maybe the teachers gave some detentions from the late night so you couldn't visit, but not even a call was given to us," said Nabu.

"And as the days went on, the mysterious person also didn't call either, which meant we did its bidding, whatever it was, and we freed Magix once again from harm. The only problem was…we figured out that you had gone too," said Sky.

**_Even after all the fighting…_**

"No one would tell us where all of you had gone, only that it was a secret mission and no one was allowed to go or hear about it," said Brandon.

"So we stayed…waiting, seeing if you'd return and see us once again and talk about that night…but you never showed up. It took five whole years, but we still waited, waiting for you…" drifted Timmy.

"And then you did show up, only with kids and the witches on your back…plus a bizarre mission for us to deal with. We didn't know what to think. A part of us wanted to talk about, but as we saw that you wanted nothing to do with us. We had to shut our mouths," said Riven.

"In the end, we found out it was Icy that made the call while disguising her voice. She planned the whole thing," said Nabu. "That's pretty much it…"

**_Even after it was all just a lie…_**

"I'll take it from here. I'm sure I can fill in the blanks for all of you, judging by the information I got from you and other witnesses from the prison," began Faragonda. "As soon as the witches escaped, Icy immediately put Baltor's old plan into action. She took a huge risk by doing it, but it seemed it managed pretty well, in my opinion. Icy was the one who told you to do everything, or in other words, threatened you to do it."

"The city was in danger, and for that I am proud that you listened to keep the city safe," added Saladin. Faragonda nodded and continued.

"She knew there would be alcohol at the party, I have no idea, but she must have made Darcy fly around without being detected, listening on other teenagers conversations. I, on the other hand, am still very upset by this," she said in a frustrated tone. "She knew Musa would wake at the slightest sound of disturbance, and make sure you boys would say those lines. You were the first to awaken, weren't you Musa?"

"Yes, I was…" said Musa, thinking intently. "And then I woke the others…" Faragonda nodded once more.

**_I still want to be with you…_**

"Seems to me Icy played the situation well. I wouldn't be surprised if she was watching the whole time…"

The girls made a queasy look and shook their heads in nauseating manner.

"And then I was very surprised when she didn't tell her sisters her pan."

"Well after years of failing all the time, maybe she learned to keep it to her self," said Stella.

"Yes well, as soon as I sent the girls to Linphea, where they gave birth to the children, the witches attacked the girls, making them run, while protecting them, to various planets. From the Binary Galaxy to Solaria, they protected the children from harms way, even after the witches knew they'd be weak from exhaustion. Finally, they were able to come back, agonized and ashamed to find the ones that hurt and haunted them for so long, back in their lives," said Faragonda.

**_Because the world needs you…_**

The guys at this point had their heads buried in their faces, finally finding out the truth to the whole ordeal. They were ashamed for what they did, and for that they were extremely sorry. They didn't want to look at the girls; they knew, finally, why the girls hated them for so long.

"We didn't know…we…we didn't know at all…" Timmy held his head low toward the table. "It was a threat, and we were doing our jobs."

"No one is to be blamed for anything," Faragonda said sternly. "Everyone was doing their job at the time. Now the real object of concern is…what will you do to fix everything?"

**_Because my child needs you…_**

Everyone was silent; Flora had some tears spilling out of her eyes. In the meantime, the girls just didn't want to say or hear anything else. They were just sick of it, sick of everything that was happening.

"Well? Anything anyone wants to say?" said Saladin. It was awkward enough talking about sex in front of their teachers, but now talking to them about their problems? Could this be any worse? "Wasn't there something about other girls in the matter as well?"

Saladin was too old and too much of a man to get anything. He wanted details and yet he probably still couldn't understand anything he was talking about.

"Again, those girls said they were sick and hurt when some guy let a troll loose through the city. They weren't our girlfriends," said Riven.

"We didn't even have girlfriends after all that time," said Helia.

"Stop lying," glared Tecna right at Timmy.

"Huh?" exclaimed Helia.

"Timmy had a girlfriend," responded Tecna, looking away.

"Why do you say that?" asked Brandon, looking at Timmy as if he had something to hide.

**_Because I need you…_**

"Are you still on about those stupid damn tampons?" cursed Timmy, which shocked most people when he cursed. Riven, on the other hand, smirked. Timmy pronounced every word as clear as possible. "I didn't have another woman while you were gone."

"Then why the hell do you still have tampons then?" said Nabu, the guys curious themselves. He paid no attention to his friends, but to Tecna.

"Tecna, you left them at my place the last time you were over."

"Why didn't you throw them away?" asked Stella, looking somewhat disgusted.

"I couldn't; I had too much hope that she would return someday. In the end, I sort of just forgot about them…" Timmy turned his gaze back to Tecna, who seemed to be in some sort of daze. He tried to figure out her expression. Anger? Embarrassment? Hope?

"Anyway, I think all the matters have been finally resolved. All of you are free to go and relax. The mission is over…everything is over," Faragonda said, standing up with Saladin and exiting the door. More silence entered their lives, as they heard the little kids' voices outside the doors. Brandon was the first to stand.

"Well I think Stella and I have some packing to do. We're going back to Solaria," he said.

"Ah yes, the two lovebirds are officially reunited once again," muttered Layla.

"You guys heard the story! It wasn't their faults!" said Stella.

"It still hurts!" replied Musa, standing up and went out the room. The other girls immediately followed her, grabbing the children and setting off for the apartments.

"You have to talk to them…they…they just don't understand yet," Stella drifted. "We were hurt…they just need time to adjust to it…I know I did."

**_Nobody gets me like you…_**

"They feel stupid…" Stella finished.

"And don't they know we feel horrible just as much?" bellowed Riven. "Doesn't _she _know?"

"No…she doesn't…you guys need to talk to them, they won't understand until you let them see it…" said Stella, giving a quick glance at Brandon.

**_Can't we think of a solution?_**

"It's going to be hard…but you have to show them you still love them," Stella almost thought she was going to cry.

"It is going to be hard…" Sky muttered.

"We have to show them still…because I love her too much to let her slip away…" said Helia.

**_Because you are the nature around me…_**

Flora was packing her stuff hastily, trying to get out of there as soon as possible and go back home to her mother, father, and sister…and before _he_ could come back. Lorelei was crying, unable to hold back her tears as her mother continued to pack everything. It caused pain to Flora to see her cry, but she just needed to get away from the place that caused her so many nightmares.

Lorelei came up behind her, holding her knees together to make her stop frantically walking around. Flora bent down to get a good look at her.

"I'm so sorry," Flora sighed, wiping her tears away. "But we need to go home now to see your grandparents and your aunt."

"But why are we leaving daddy?" she sobbed. Flora broke and began crying herself.

"Because…because he doesn't love us as we might think he does. We should leave.""

"But he has too! He has too! I want to stay!"

"Lorelei…I'm sorry, but we just…just need to get out of here, away from this place."

Lorelei was smart; she knew when her mother was hurting. Though she didn't know what was happening, she knew her mother was her everything and for that, she had to oblige. She loved her mom more than anything, dad or no dad, she knew her mom would be with her forever. She nodded her little head.

"Ok, let's go," she sniffed, grabbing a little bag of hers, while nearby plants zipped the suitcase together.

"Don't worry, we'll visit the girls too…as many times as you want," Flora put on a fake smile. She checked the clock on the wall. "Come on, the bus is going to leave in an hour."

She picked up the suitcase, and made her way toward the door, but when she turned the corner, Helia stood in her way. With her eyebrows raised, her attention immediately was aroused when she noticed that he was back from Alfea. She stood for a second and began to walk once more, but he wouldn't move from the doorway.

"I…I need to get through, please," she spoke softly, grasping onto Lorelei's hand roughly.

"Why?" he asked even softer than she did, coming closer to her face. Flora's hands became languid, and let go of Lorelei's hand. Lorelei hastily put her back against the wall and watched intently, keeping her mouth shut the whole time.

"Because…because we don't belong here…I-I need to take her back home…" she diverted her eyes from his.

"Flora…you know you want to stay here."

"No, no I don't. I'm sorry, but we need to leave now …our bus leaves soon."

"Flora, you heard the truth…none of that stuff actually happened."

"Then why isn't the pain gong away!" she shouted suddenly in his face. She blinked quickly, realizing her outburst, and lowered her head down. A tear stroked down her cheek and grazed all the way down it. "Please, just let me go…let me stop feeling this way."

"You're only feeling this way because you haven't had one of these in five years," he spoke, cupping her face and planting a passionate kiss onto her lips. She stood motionless, immediately kissing him back with as much passion as him. The plants in his apartment seemed to bloom even larger and fuller, growing bigger and bigger. Helia slowly broke away, leaving Flora completely breathless with more tears in her eyes. "Is the pain gone now?"

He smiled…she smiled…

"You give me life, Flora," he stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I can't live without you."

"Neither can I," she sobbed into her hands. He took her hands away from her face and kissed them.

"Don't go."

"I don't think I have a choice," she giggled for the first time, as they kissed once more in each other's arms, while Lorelei watched with a huge smile on her face, waiting for the future impatiently.

**_Because you give me the water of life…_**

Layla was packing herself, while Jadon was helping her with his powers.

"I still don't get it," complained Jadon. "Why do we have to go? I thought you said everything was better again."

"Well everything is not better…in fact everything is the same…as it should be…back to normal…we're going back to Tides…going back…going back…" she was muttering different sentences to herself, while frantically helping Jadon.

"But what about d- I mean Nabu?"

"He'll get on with life without us…he always has up until now."

"But I still don't get why exactly we are-,"

"Jadon, we don't belong here…consider this place like a little vacation we just had…now we can go back home."

"But you said we had to go to a hotel first."

"Yes, but that's only because out flight doesn't leave until tomorrow," Layla was getting annoyed. Jadon wouldn't stop talking, and her mind was racing in a complete circle. She was even more alarmed when she heard the front door open and shut…meaning _he_ had entered the place. As if on cue, her phone began to ring. "Hello? Yes this is she…"

Nabu sat at the table, listening to Layla yell furiously into her phone.

"What do you mean you don't any rooms left?!" she paused and let the woman speak. "I don't care whether there's a festival soon! You told me I would have a room!" she paused once more. "No! You can't just hang up on me!" She was sobbing at this point.

_Why can't she just talk to me? _Nabu thought. _Maybe I should talk to her…but why can't she just look at me?_ He decided to go inside the room where Layla was yelling, only to find the most wretched thing he ever saw. She was lying in a corner, sobbing, with Jadon wrapped around her, comforting her.

"I can't…we have to go somewhere…anywhere…but here," she whimpered to her son, not noticing Nabu.

"Layla," he began. She looked up, and seeing him in the doorway was the thing she could not bear at this point. She diverted her eyes from him, focusing on Jadon once more.

"We have to go somewhere…"

"But where?" Jadon questioned, looking at Nabu for something…anything.

"Layla," Nabu repeated, taking a step. She ignored him again, still speaking to her son.

"I don't know…maybe we could stay in the terminal or something…"

"Layla, look at me," he spoke sternly, kneeling down toward her. She did this time and looked at him with intensity. It was then that Jadon let go of his mother and exited the room quietly, listening intently from the other room. "Layla, I love you."

She shook her head miserably.

"None of it makes sense…how could things just happen like this? It happened so long ago…why is it being cleared up now? Why didn't I see it?" she muttered, not looking at him, but the ground.

"Layla, I didn't see it either…"

"It was so long ago…why did I fall for it? How?" it was like she was speaking to herself. He started to hug her…hold her…and what was weird was that she hugged him back; because secretly, she wanted everything to be all right again.

"You weren't the only one…I'm sorry."

"For what? Protecting your city? Protecting your world? Don't be…its all my fault for being senseless in the first place…" she reasoned. "I just need to get out of here…"

"Why?"

"Because I hurt you…I can't forgive myself for it…I need to get out of here, away from you…I know you can't be around me now…not now…now after all this."

"You're crazy," he said sternly, planting a rough kiss on her lips, tilting her head back a little for a better access. He was rougher with her, getting on top of her so the closeness of them would heat up quicker. She was in a daze; she would stop if this got too out of hand, seeing that Jadon was in the next room. But once she thought he would slip his hand onto her waist, he broke…leaving her completely breathless. "Why would I _ever _want you to leave?"

She smiled widely, as Nabu turned around to welcome Jadon's hug from behind…

**_Because you are the logic in me…_**

Tecna had not returned to Timmy's place for a long time. She went to Magix, got some ice cream with Cale, and sat at a table, watching the sunset in the distance. She was extremely grateful that Cale had forgiven her and that he still trusted her. As she watched her son eat happily, and not saying a word about Timmy, she began to see that he understood everything perfectly. She began to think of what she would do once she got back to Zenith. Visit her parents, no doubt, but what about the rest of it? What would she do? Be a guardian fairy the rest of her life? Where was the intense battles, the complicated equations, and the desire to fight evil?

Where was everything going to go?

Would she ever be able to love again? For the love of her son was still a great power inside her…and she knew Timmy was logical enough not to bring her back…ever. She knew he was smart enough to see the flaw in his life, meaning her, and step away from it as soon as possible. But would it be that easy?

"Is it time to go yet?" Cale asked, when she noticed that he finished his ice cream over ten minutes ago.

"Yes, it seems the right time," she replied, leaving a tip on the table and getting up.

"So we're going back to the Binary Galaxy?"

"Yes, we'll start our new life there…never having to ever run away again," she held his hand while they walked back to the apartment building. She could tell Cale felt a little sad, not having to get to know his father as much as he would like, but he knew the circumstances with his mother. In a matter of time, they were going through the elevator to the top floor. _I guess I could be a little nice to him…after all he's done…maybe introduce the two to each other…but will he care?_ She knocked on his door, making sure she remembered her bag to put all her things in.

He opened it swiftly, seeming slightly panicked that she wasn't there already. He exhaled slowly when he saw that it was her, feeling very relieved.

"I thought you had left already…I was worried I was going to have to stop you at the station," he said a mouth full, leaving her very surprised. "But then again, your stuff was still here, so I thought that wasn't possible, but then I thought-,"

"Excuse me?"

"I thought you, uh never mind, come in…" he rushed, trying to prepare his speech quickly to her. He began to panic when he saw her packing her bags, Cale helping her, trying to avoid his eyes. "Y-you're leaving?"

Tecna looked up at him incredulously. "Of course I am."

"B-but why?" he asked, as Cale immediately stopped what he was doing. He had hope in his eyes.

"What do you mean _why_? You know exactly why!"

"Tecna, you heard the truth…it wasn't us…we made a mistake…"

"What are you talking about? None of this has been your fault in the first place. It's all been mine…I was the one who was stupid enough to believe it…I should have seen it…me, the perceptive one…I should have seen it!" she sobbed, her tears already running from her eyes. "And I understand perfectly…why should someone like you ever want to be with someone who is dense like me? I should have seen-,"

A pair of lips pressing against hers cut her off. She didn't even know what was happening at first, until she recognized the lips that she had been longing for so long. It was short, but meaningful…just enough to get the situation straight.

"You talk way too much," he stroked her hair once he broke free.

"I don't understand…"

"Tecna, what you just said has got to be the stupidest thing that has ever come out of your mouth," he said straight forward, as Tecna blushed. "Don't believe it, any of that…because it is not true and all of us were tricked. And how could I ever think that of you? You are the smartest woman I know." She remained silent, too nervous to speak. "Move in with me…marry me…do something so that I never have to lose you again."

She remained silent, and then had a huge smile on her face. "Yes, yes, of course I will!" She gave him a huge hug and bent down to Cale. "Cale, meet your father…Timmy, meet your son, Cale."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Timmy, leaving out his hand for a shake. Instead, Cale jumped on top of him, giving a hug himself.

**_Because you are the fire in me…_**

She sat on her bed, not moving or stirring, her twins sleeping beside her from a hard days work. She left her unpacked suitcase lying on the floor, not even bothering. He would kick her out soon anyway…what was the point? She wanted to hear his words first before she was going to do it.

_But he told you he loved you…_

So? He didn't mean it…he couldn't have…

_But what if he did?_

Doesn't matter…he already has someone waiting for him back on Eraklyon.

Sabrina stirred; she didn't know if she was having another nightmare or not. Bloom looked more closely…nope. There was no screaming, no pain in her face, just a simple child taking a nap. It was strange; usually she would be having one by now. But she slept soundly…nothing happened.

She jumped when she heard the door shut, and waited for him to enter the room. She began to think; Faragonda taught her to make a portal to earth, so she could easily do it right now and throw her kids and supplies in quickly. But she decided to wait, for he knew exactly where to find her.

"How come you haven't packed like the others?" he asked, observing her items when he burst into the room.

"I will…just waiting for the kids to get their nap in," she lied, still reminiscing her past and the room.

"I would have thought you'd already left by now."

"Well if you want me gone, all you had to do was ask," she replied sourly, as she got up saying a few incantations and a portal appeared, showing Mike and Vanessa's on the other end.

"Wait no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean, Sky? I know you don't want me, so what's the point in staying? How could you ever trust me again after what I did?"

"Bloom, I've always trusted you…always…don't leave because you think you made a mistake…I already told you I loved you."

"Sky, you're a king of a noble kingdom, you have a fiancé already in line to marry you, and your kingdom needs you right now more than me…you should be fine without me."

"She means nothing compared to you, Bloom. And if I had too, I would step down from the throne to be with you."

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it? You already have everything you want…why should I be included?"

"Because I love you more than anything else in the world…doesn't that mean anything?"

"Don't you see Sky? I…I…I didn't trust you, l-like I should have…everything was my fault! My children were suffering without a dad, you were suffering, and I was suffering! And all because I didn't trust you!" she sat back down on the bed, wiping at her eyes. He now found himself kneeling beside her, holding her…and she didn't care. She welcomed his strong arms around her.

"It's ok now…we can work everything out…together…it's ok now," he rubbed her back.

"Sky…I don't deserve this, any of this…" Bloom stopped when he silenced her with a kiss. He grabbed her jaw and held it gently, while kissing her passionately. Bloom's arms wrapped around his neck, making sure that there was no space between them whatsoever. The kiss became fierce, as if they had been longing for each other forever, and their breathing became rapid.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Sabrina asked, as she stirred from her sleep, barely looking through her sleepy eyes. Sky and Bloom immediately broke apart, while Bloom looked at Sabrina.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Bloom asked breathlessly, while Sky wrapped his arms around her. Sabrina finally fully awoke, causing Aidan to stir himself.

"No I didn't…it was nice this time. Nothing scared me at all," she smiled brightly, especially when she saw her father holding Bloom closely.

"Then you'll never have another one again," Bloom smiled back, Sky leaning to kiss Sabrina on her forehead.

"So, we're not going to earth?" Aidan asked, noticing the portal.

"No, we're staying right here," replied Bloom, tossing his hair.

"Actually, how does Eraklyon sound to all three of you?" Sky intervened.

"Eraklyon? I don't think we've ever been there," Aidan said.

"Well I'm sure you'll like it…"

**_Because you are the music in me…_**

Musa was all packed and ready to go, and the best thing was that she was prepared before he got there. It would be easy sneaking out of here…but she also wondered how the others were doing. She looked down at Alexis, who seemed to be very sad. She wanted to talk to her so badly…and maybe this was finally time to.

"Alexis? We need to talk," she said, kneeling down to her level.

"I don't understand…anything."

"That's why I'm finally going to explain…to clear everything up for you, ok?" Musa looked into Riven's colored eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry…for everything. I never wanted for you to get hurt, and because of that, all of us left…we thought it was a good idea. I thought your dad was playing me at the time, but I guess I was wrong. I never ever wanted to be the bad mother that I am to you now. I know I can't say anything that will make it better now, but I was so young back then…I was never prepared for any of this."

Alexis kept her eyes on her mother, in awe.

"But now I want to become a better mother…for you…because now I can look into your eyes without getting hurt anymore. You've always wanted to know who your dad was…and I'm sorry that you never knew, but you have got to understand that I never intended on hurting you whatsoever. It was all because I love you," Musa finished with a long sigh. It felt amazing to let it all out…to let all the secrets that she had hidden from her vanish in front of her. Alexis put on a small smile, but to Musa it was perfect and all she needed.

"Are you ready to go then?" Musa asked.

"Are you sure mom?" Alexis replied. Musa nodded. "Ok, then are we going to see grandpa?"

"Oh yes, and he is very excited to finally see you," Musa giggled, shutting the door to the apartment for the last time. They caught a bus and went to Alfea, praying that the guys wouldn't be there still. She knocked on Faragonda's office door, having her open it, with her smiling.

"Right on time," Faragonda spoke. "Are you sure you want to stay the night here?"

"Yes, trust me, there's no other place available because of Magix's festival."

"Ok then, follow me to your-,"

"Mommy! I forgot my necklace!"

"Huh? What?" Musa asked stunned.

"The one you got me on Solaria! I left it there! I need it back!" Alexis was on the verge of tears as she grasped her neck. Now Musa remembered; all the girls gave their daughters necklaces back on Solaria, each matching their type of magic. In other words: she had to get it back, as a memory and symbol of mother and daughter. "Please mommy! It's the only thing I have left of my friends."

"O-oh ok! I'll be right back!" Musa said hurriedly, transforming into her enchantix. "Ms. Faragonda, can you-,"

"Don't worry dear, I've got it," she smiled while replying, taking Alexis's hand. Musa smiled in appreciation and flew back to the apartment building. She pushed the doors open, still in her enchantix, and flew up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. She didn't bother transforming back; she would be in and out in a matter of seconds. She didn't even notice that Riven's door was already open as she rushed into her, what used to be, room.

She knew her daughter, so when she looked under the bed, she found the necklace immediately. Lifting it up to examine it she sighed, "Oh what am I going to do with that girl?"

"Are you asking me because I'm her father, or are you just talking to yourself as usual?" a voice came from behind, who she immediately recognized. She forgot all about him; of course he would be here by the time she got back, what was she thinking? She should have put some sort of invisibility spell on her. She turned around, still on her knees, very embarrassed, to see none other than Riven, leaning casually on the doorframe. "So you're leaving?"

"I guess," she replied, standing on her two feet again, suddenly turning defensive. "Kind of have to now that all my stuff is gone."

"Well if you want to, then go," he glared, but then softened. "But do you really want to?" This statement shocked her a bit.

"I wouldn't leave if I didn't want to."

"Musa, why can't you just talk to me?" he asked her serenely. "Everyone else did…everyone else made up and are back together again."

"What?" she asked incredulously. She had been certain that all of them felt the same way as she did…why did they turn so quickly. Why is she turning so quickly? "They turned that quickly?"

"Can't you just forget about your stupid pride?" he snapped, stopping her from taking her step out the door. "You always talk about how you have to be on top on everyone else…just to hide what your true feelings are. Why, out of all times, can't you just show me how you really feel?"

"You should talk. You never showed me how you were really feeling…you always kept it inside," she was on the verge of tears, grasping Alexis's necklace tightly.

"That was in the past, Musa. I'm not afraid anymore…to be myself. I know you had many years to keep to yourself, so you're not used to it anymore…but you have to break free of that now."

She looked down at the floor; she hated it when he was right. She was being exactly like him when they were younger; keeping themselves from each other.

"I know you were hurt because you were the one who was fooled, the one who ran away from everything you enjoyed. I know you're angry because you didn't stay…and trust me, you could have easily made Faragonda let you stay here…you wanted to leave to get away from me. You're angry because you didn't know the truth, I know you Musa, I know you."

She still kept silent…nothing was said by her anymore…

"And Musa?" he asked, when he lifted up her chin. "I know you still love me, and you know that I still love you."

And that's when he placed his lips on her. The last and final kiss that made everything perfect was finally the last piece of the puzzle. Musa immediately wrapped her arms around him, as he held her neck gently. The kiss was more passionate than ever they had done before. After five years, after the longing for affection, touch, gaze, and kiss…it all fit together like a puzzle where the piece had been missing for so long. Riven broke apart, with Musa in tears.

"Oh please don't cry, it's so annoying," he smirked, earning himself a punch to the arm. Then both started to laugh. "Now, why don't you get _our_ daughter back here?"

I only love you…is that too much to ask?

_Musa POV_

_The word love is described in so many ways. Some say it comes naturally, others say you have to search and find it…but what happened to us was something others don't usually experience everyday. After everyone made up and said those three little words everyone longs for in their lives, everything was jubilant again. Once more…the children were happy. I know I've never seen Alexis smile so big when Riven puts her on his shoulders as we took a stroll down Magix for that festival so many years ago._

_And now, two years later, we still get the feeling that it was all just a bad dream…a nightmare that we never want to happen again. We were lost, but now found. We were once captured, but now saved. We disappeared, but now visible…not unseen._

_We all went through different steps of our lives:_

_As you know, Stella, Brandon, and Celena went to Solaria, where King Radius got to see his granddaughter again. Stella had her coronation and became the queen of Solaria, making Celena the princess. Shortly after, they were married, making Brandon king. It still amazes me how a squire could ever uphold that kind of position, but after our story, anything's possible. Stella and Brandon also have a 1-year-old boy, named Luke. Celena was quite jealous at first, but got used to him._

_Flora, Helia, and Lorelei went back to Linphea. They opened their own greenhouse and art studio, perfecting nature to an all-new level. They were married, as well, in the most beautiful atmosphere anyone could ever imagine, considering Flora herself made the decorations. Lorelei came out of her shell a little, talking more and playing with her aunt, Rose. Flora and Helia have another 6-month-old baby girl named Laurel. _

_Layla, Nabu, and Jadon went to Tides. Layla's parents still hold the throne, but they still live in the castle. In time, Layla will become queen, Nabu will become king, and Jadon will be a prince. But they were still married on the beach, where the mermaids danced in the ocean, and the fish swam happily. Jadon has been practicing his powers ever since Nabu, a way better teacher, taught him the things he knew. Layla and Nabu haven't had any other children yet, but will look forward to more in the future._

_Tecna, Timmy, and Cale went to Zenith, where they became technicians for spacecrafts and ships. They were married as well on the planet, making it the most odd wedding I've ever been too, but nonetheless, still enjoyed myself. Tecna is currently pregnant with a girl. I can't wait to see her…she'll probably look just like her. Meanwhile, Cale has been getting smarter, just like his father, making him noting to be one of the greatest technicians ever know someday._

_Bloom, Sky, Aidan, and Sabrina went to earth for a few months, and then everyone went to Eraklyon, where they were married. As you know, Sky is king, which makes Bloom queen. Aidan and Sabrina are prince and princess…something that they never thought would happen. Bloom is pregnant too with another girl. Sabrina never had another nightmare; after testing with Faragonda a couple times, it seems it was the dragon fire just trying to tell her who her fathers were so she wouldn't be sad anymore. She now has sleep filled nights every night._

_And as for me, Riven, Alexis and I still reside in Magix, where Riven is a teacher at Red Fountain. I decided to pass the throne to Galatea, so I can presume my career as a pop singer. One album is already out, which gives us just enough to buy a beautiful house on Magix's hills. We also have a one-year-old son named David, whom Riven named this time. And Alexis is perfecting her powers and singing so that in the future, she'll be just like her mom._

_And so when all of us said those words we thought we'd never hear ourselves say, our hearts leaped with excitement as we kissed their lips at the alter. The words 'I do' was never part of the plan. Well none of this was ever part of the plan. We thought life would never be the same again…as if time would run out sooner or later._

_But it didn't_

_A miracle happened in our lives, as I would like to put it. And as I remember looking up at those stars on that starry night when all of us were still pregnant, I really do think that there is someone out there looking out for us every step of the way and loves us. Because without this test, this leap of faith all of us were planted upon, this humbling project, our lives would not be the same. And we would not have a great story like this to tell our grandchildren._

So we see it as a miracle… not a foolish waste of time, but a gift. We have our kids, and now some of us more, and the love of our lives. And so when all of us look back till this day when we are in each other's arms by the fire, maybe, just maybe…

_All we really had to do was take a breath…_

_**Worlds are spinning 'round…**_

_**  
There's no sign of slowing down…**_

_**  
So won't you take a breath? **_

_**  
Just take a breath…**_

_**  
People change and promises are broken…**_

_**  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open…**_

_**  
Don't forget to take a breath…**_

**Epilogue**

"Celena, will you hurry up?" yelled Sabrina to her friend to get out of the store already.

"Oh, but this dress is so cute! Can't I just try on one more? Please?" begged Celena, popping out of the dressing room.

"We were supposed to meet the guys 15 minutes ago! Don't you want to see Jamie?" asked Alexis, checking her watch, while tapping her foot impatiently. Lorelei burst into the store.

"What is taking so long? I've got the car running…" she said impatiently.

"Celena won't give up on the dress. What a shocker…" replied Sabrina.

"Oh I'm coming! I put the dress back already…besides, I can come back later…"

"Princess Celena, would like for me to put the dress on hold?" asked the store clerk.

"Yes, she will, now lets go!" Lorelei pulled her friend's arm from the lady and pushed her out of the store. Lorelei got in the driver's seat, Sabrina and Celena got in the back, and Alexis got in the front. With her foot on the gas, Lorelei sped off in a rush to meet their boyfriends and the club. The girls' hair were blowing in the wind perfectly, as Celena got out her sunglasses and pushed them on her face in a stylish matter.

Being juniors at Alfea got you a lot when you were in Magix, so getting a parking spot was even easier when you were the daughters of the Winx Club. Lorelei pulled into the reserved spot and the girls got out quickly, finding Aidan, Cale, Jadon, and a new comer Jamie waiting at the front.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Aidan, embracing his girlfriend, Alexis.

"I'll give you one guess," she replied sarcastically, all of them giving Celena a look.

"What? The dress was brand new…I couldn't just let it leave me forever," she smiled, going to her boyfriend, Jamie, who had brown hair and blue eyes. He was also a duke of a neighboring planet.

"Well I think you can live without one dress out of the billions you have on Solaria," said Lorelei, kissing her boyfriend Jadon.

"I agree," said Sabrina, doing the same to her boyfriend, Cale. "But then again, she's just like her mother."

Everyone laughed, knowing Stella's obsession with clothes.

"So what do you ladies want to do after the club? We've got time before our mission later on today," said Jadon, holding Lorelei closely.

"I don't know, but remember next week is my birthday, so you guys better not have a mission on that day," said Celena. "All of you are invited to Solaria where we celebrate the day I was born."

"And what a celebration it will be…" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"You got that right sis," said Aidan.

"Does that mean I finally get to hear the story?" asked Jamie.

"Oh yeah…and trust me, it's a long one," Cale said to his friend.

"How long?"

"Well it you like five years of our lives in it, then I predict it's pretty long," replied Jadon. "But it's a story we learn by."

"And with our parents telling it, then that means it'll probably get mushy," Alexis made a queasy look, while Aidan smirked.

"Well to me, it's something I'll never forget," smiled Lorelei, giving off that glow like her mother. "I remember it perfectly."

"I'm sure we all do," said Jadon, remembering using his powers for the first time.

"I know I'll never forget it," said Cale.

"Well you've got a memory of a computer Cale, of course you'll remember it," smirked Aidan, making the others chuckle.

"Let's make a promise," began Alexis, making sure she looked up at Aidan, while the other girls did the same. "To love each other forever…and make sure no witches break us apart."

"You got it," Aidan replied, kissing her gently on the lips. The others did the same.

"I don't get it…what?" asked Jamie after kissing Celena, while the others laughed and walked into the club to enjoy themselves.

_Take a breath…_

**The End**

**_Thanks for reading and enjoying the story…_**

_**Wtncgirl09  
**_


End file.
